¿Solo amigas y compañeras? Rizzles (2014 - Spanish)
by RIZZLESHANG
Summary: Casey le propone matrimonio a Jane Rizzoli, quien tiene que elegir entre mudarse a otro país, o de lo contrario quedarse. Su trabajo es una de las cosas más importantes en su vida y también sus seres queridos, como Maura... ¿Que elegirá Jane? ¿Cómo se tomará Maura la decisión de su mejor amiga? Perdón, de su amiga especial ...
1. 01

**Sinopsis:**

Casey le propone matrimonio a Jane Rizzoli pero ninguno de los dos quiere dejar su trabajo aun que se quieren. Jane tiene que elegir entre mudarse a otro país, o de lo contrario quedarse. Su trabajo es una de las cosas más importantes en su vida y también sus seres queridos, como Maura... ¿Que elegirá Jane? ¿Cómo se tomará Maura la decisión de su mejor amiga? Perdón, de su amiga especial...

**Personajes principales:** Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles.

**Personajes recurrentes:** el resto de personajes de la serie. _(Los personajes no están bajo mi creación, cualquier parecido con la realidad será una coincidencia.)_

* * *

**Capítulo: 1**

En casa de Jane...

-¡Eso es genial Jane! ¡Por fin uno de mis hijos se casará!

-¿¡Qué!? Wo, wo, wo. ¡Detente mamá! Solo es una proposición. Tengo que pensármelo. Tengo muchas dudas, lo sabes.

Maura apareció por la puerta de la calle, puerta que estaba abierta porque pocos segundos antes le habían abierto por el portero automático.

-¡Maura, nos vamos de boda!- Gritó Ángela abriendo los brazos y corriendo hasta la doctora.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada a la vez que le correspondía con un abrazo a Ángela.

-¡Mamá! ¿Quieres parar ya?- Decía desde el otro lado mientras negaba con la cabeza para indicarle a Maura que no era cierto.

Maura sonreía con una mezcla de desconcierto. Seguía sin entender nada. Después del abrazo, ambas fueron hasta Jane quien se encontraba en la cocina.

-¡Casey le pidió matrimonio y Jane aceptó!- dijo contenta y se puso a preparar café para las tres.

-¿¡Qué!?- Contestaron al mismo tiempo Jane y Maura.

-¡Mamá por favor!- Suspiró y miró a Maura. -Casey me ha propuesto matrimonio...- Sonrió y espero el abrazo de su amiga, pero nunca llegó.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó casi en voz baja mientras intentaba asimilarlo.

-Si- Afirmaba con una amplia sonrisa que desaparecía poco a poco al ver que Maura no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Oh...- Intentó disimular y no parecer grosera. -Eso...es, es genial...- exactamente tres segundos después rompió el silencio. -Debo irme.- Se marchó sin decir nada más.

-¡Maura!...- dijo Jane mientras se resignó a la ida de su amiga. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esa reacción tan fría?

* * *

Pasó una hora y ambas estaban en el trabajo. Jane buscó a Maura en la morgue para hablar de trabajo. Desde la conversación de la boda no habían vuelto a hablar ya que no habían coincidido.

-Hola ¿tienes algo nuevo?- Se colocó frente a ella, en medio de ambas estaba un cadáver sobre la mesa.

-Por ahora no- Maura no la miró en ningún momento, su tono de voz fue serio. Se limitó únicamente a examinar las heridas del cadáver.

Jane se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-Ok...Probemos así ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo mirando su cabeza ya que ella no le devolvía la mirada.

Pasaron varios segundos y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Jane.

-Detective Rizzoli, ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada ¿entendido? Ahora si me permites, estoy trabajando, gracias.- volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Ellas solo se llamaban `detective Rizzoli´ o `doctora Isles´ cuando las cosas no iban bien entre ambas.

-El hombre al que quiero me pide matrimonio, y a mi mejor amiga ni si quiera le importa mi decisión... ¿Me vas a decir ya que es lo que pasa?

Maura escuchó sus palabras y guardó silencio. A continuación suspiró y se quitó los guantes tirándolos en la otra mesa para finalmente marcharse sin decir nada.

-¿Pero qué diablos...? ¡Maura! ¡Maura!- Se quedó boquiabierta viendo cómo se marchaba. Una vez más no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde...

-¿¡En serió Jane!?- Suspiró resignándose. -Necesito estar sola ¿puedes entenderlo?- dejó de mirarla revolviendo el té que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Sola? pues este no es el mejor sitio, estas en la cafetería y por si no te has dado cuenta, está llena de gente…- dijo en tono irónico.

-Pero esta gente no eres tú, así que por favor...- Observó cómo se sentaba frente a ella. -¿Que estás haciendo Jane?- preguntó mientras enarcó una ceja. -¿Puedes cambiarte de mesa por favor?- le pidió.

-No, no puedo, y tú tampoco- la agarró del brazo cuando ella intentó levantarse. -Maura, somos lo bastante adultas como para hablar claro si ocurre algo. ¿Qué está pasando? Dime por qué estas molesta.

-No está pasando nada, y no estoy molesta. ¿Contenta?- Preguntó con ironía

-No, porque me estas mintiendo. ¿Estas molesta por qué no fue a ti a la primera persona que le dije lo de la proposición? Entonces lo siento, pero ya sabes como es mi madre.

Maura seguía guardando silencio haciendo caso omiso a su amiga. Bebía el té mientras su mirada se perdía mirando a ningún sitio.

-Me han pedido matrimonio y aun no me has dicho nada- Sonrió irónicamente para preguntarle lo siguiente... -¿En serio quieres que te crea cuando dices que no estas molesta?

A Maura se le terminó la poca paciencia que le quedaba y reaccionó.

-Amas a Casey y como es lógico vas a aceptar su propuesta por qué le quieres. ¡Deseo que seas feliz en Afganistán!- Se levantó bastante enfada y se fue. Ahora mismo le bastaba cualquier lugar lejos de Jane.

¡Afganistán! era eso lo que le pasaba a Maura. Lógicamente se alegraba de que Jane fuese feliz junto al hombre al que quería, pero ella es su mejor amiga. Si aceptaba casarse significaba que posiblemente se iría a Afganistán para vivir con el que podría convertirse en su marido.

* * *

-Ey Jane, ¿qué te pasa? estas distante...- Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- agitó la cabeza. -No, nada. ¿Necesitas algo Korsak?

-Sí, que te centres. Si tu cabeza no está en este homicidio, puedes tomarte un tiempo.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- Se acomodó mejor a la silla y se centró en el trabajo.

En lo que restó de día, _Rizzles_ hablaron por última vez en la cafetería. Maura estaba molesta y Jane respetaba el tiempo que su amiga necesitaba.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Jane fue al bar donde todos los días al terminar el trabajo se juntaban ella y Maura para tomar una copa. Solían llegar al bar sobre las 22:00 pero ya pasaban 35 minutos de la hora y Jane decidió marcharse al ver que Maura no llegaba.

-Owen, la cuenta por favor- Pidió con la mano en alto para llamar su atención.

-La cuenta se pide al terminar...

-¡Maura!- exclamó con sorpresa al ver que finalmente llegó sin ser llamada. -¿Lo de siempre?- Preguntó confusa.


	2. 02

Gracias por vuestras review. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, pido disculpas por mis fallos ortográficos. Saludos.

* * *

**Capítulo: 2**

-¡Maura!- exclamó con sorpresa al ver que finalmente llegó sin ser llamada. -¿Lo de siempre?- Preguntó confusa.

-Sí, lo de siempre- Sonrió tímidamente y se sentó frente a ella, como de costumbre.

El silencio se apodero del momento por varios segundos que parecían minutos.

-Lo siento Jane- Dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio. -Te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento...

-No tengo nada por lo que disculparte. Cuando me dijiste lo de Afganistán lo entendí todo, es más, te comprendo...

Maura suspiró profundamente. A pesar de que era su mejor amiga, este momento estaba cargado de tensión.

-Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y debí felicitarte, alegrarme por la noticia, pero no lo hice...Sabes que me alegro si eres feliz con Casey, y he sido una egoísta. Solo pensé en mí, en nuestra amistad, lo siento...

-_Maur_- extendió las manos sobre la mesa para agarrar las de ella. -No tienes nada que sentir, te entiendo y no estoy molesta.

-Jane, quiero ser sincera contigo. Cuando tu madre dijo lo de la proposición, solo pensé en que nos íbamos a separar. Tú posiblemente te irías muy lejos de aquí y nuestra amistad...no sería la misma.

Jane sonrió tiernamente ante la confesión de Maura.

-Yo también quiero ser sincera. Se supone que quiero a Casey y no tendría que pensarme si quiero casarme o no con él...Pero yo también pensé en nuestra amistada. Si me caso, las cosas entre nosotras no van a ser igual...- la miró fijamente. -Estoy confundida...

¡Mierda! pensó en silencio Maura. Su amiga tenía dudas con su pareja y ella se... ¿alegraba? ¿Qué está pasando Maura?

-Es normal, supongo...- No le gustaba verla mal, pero parecía alegrarse al saber que quizás Casey no lo era todo para Jane...

-Me iré a vivir con Casey y dejaré toda mi vida aquí- Suspiró profundamente. -No sé si es esto lo que quiero...- se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrírselo. Cerró los ojos intentando dejar su mente en blanco.

Maura la contemplo en silencio por unos segundos y se levantó para cambiarse de sitio sentándose al lado de ella. La abrazó intentando consolarla.

-Casey te propuso matrimonio, pero si realmente te quiere te esperara el tiempo que necesites...

Jane le correspondía el abrazo encontrando consuelo con la persona en la que siempre se refugiaba.

* * *

**Han pasado dos días desde que Casey le pidió matrimonio y...**

Jane no dejaba de tener dudas sobre su elección, se preguntaba si realmente lo quería como ella pensaba. También pensaba que mientras más se acordaba de Maura, más claro tenia que no quería casarse con Casey...

-Jane...

-No mamá...- Avisó a su madre sabiendo la pregunta que esta tenía en mente.

-Venga Jane...- Se acercó a ella. -¿Qué te pasa Jane? llevas dos días un poco ausente con todos...

-Nada, tengo mucho trabajo, eso es todo.

-¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli! ¿Me tomas por idiota? ¡Soy tu madre!

-¿¡Clementine!? ¿¡En serio!?- Suspiró mirando a su madre de pie frente a ella.

-¿Te das cuenta? Lo has vuelto a hacer...En menos de dos minutos has suspirado dos veces, eso quiere decir que piensas en algo relacionado con el amor.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Ahora también calculas mis suspiros?- Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez por resignación.

-¡Otro suspiró más!- Exclamó divertida mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Sonó el timbre.

-Mama...- Sonrió irónicamente. -No te soporto, lo sabias ¿verdad? ¬¬

Jane se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, era Maura.

-Hola... ¡vaya!, que cara tienes... ¿Todo bien Jane?

-¿Tú también? no por favor...- Le dejó paso para que entrase.

-De acuerdo- Sonrió comprendiendo que pasaba algo pero no era el momento de hablar. Entró. -Buenos días Ángela- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a saludarla.

Jane cerró la puerta y aprovecho que Maura estaba de espaldas para fijarse en su trasero.

-¿¡Pero que diablos...!?- "_¿¡Que estás haciendo Jane!?_" Se preguntó en voz baja, agitó la cabeza y se unió a ellas.

-Hija ¿cuándo vas a ver a Casey?- Preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Maura dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención a lo que Jane iba a contestar.

-Mama, te pedí que no hablásemos de eso, es algo mío...si sigues metiéndome presión, más difícil será.

Jane se percató de la mirada de su amiga, ahora la que parecía estar distante era ella.

-De acuerdo hija. Pero decídete pronto, no creo que ese chico tenga toda la vida para esperar tu decisión.

-Gracias por tu aportación mama, es de gran ayuda...- dijo irónicamente.

-De nada cariño, para eso estamos las madres- Sonrió. Luego de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Maura, hizo lo mismo pero en la cabeza de su hija. -Os veo en el trabajo, bye- Abandonó la casa.

-¡Maura!- Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de pelo, habitual en ella cuando estaba nerviosa. -Voy a decirle que no...

-¿¡QUE!?- La miró sorprendida. -¿¡En serio!? ¿No te casas?

-Sí...o sea no. Quiero decir que sí, le diré que no...- Suspiró más nerviosa aun. -En media hora me veo con Casey...

-No sé...no sé qué decir- Maura no salía de su asombro. Quería gritar de alegría, pero por otro lado se preocupaba por ella, si finalmente no quería casarse con él era porque las cosas no estaban bien para Jane y no se alegraba por ello.

-Pues darme un abrazo y felicitarme. Y a continuación añadir: "_Has hecho bien Jane_", entonces yo sonrió e intento fingir tranquilidad...

-De acuerdo...- La abrazó. -Has hecho bien Jane.

-Lo sé, y estoy tranquila...- amabas sonrieron.

Maura no sabía que pensar en estos momentos. Jane no se casaría con el hombre de quien se suponía que estaba enamorada y eso le provocaba más dudas. Si su amiga no se casaba significaba algo...

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde, en uno de los pasillos de la comisaria...**

-¡Jane!- Dijo asustada mientras corría hasta ella. -¿¡Que pasa!?- Con delicadeza sujeto su rostro con ambas manos y le retiraba las lágrimas con los pulgares. Ambas quedaron frente a frente y a medio metro de distancia.

-He discutido con Casey. Me ha dicho que he jugado con sus sentimientos, que jamás lo he querido...- No podía dejar de llorar.

-Ey Jane...- La abrazó consolándola. Estaba temblando y no dejaba de llorar. –Tranquilízate.

-Maura, tú me conoces. Yo no soy así, no he jugado con él, tampoco con sus sentimientos- El llanto se apoderaba de ella.

Jane parecía indefensa, como un niño cuando sabe que vendrá un reproche de sus padres después de cometer una travesura.

-Lo sé, no eres así, tranquilízate por favor- Con una mano acariciaba su cabeza. -No llores, todo se solucionara, lo veras...

Jane permaneció varios minutos llorando mientras Maura la consolaba. En estos minutos se desahogaba con su amiga contándole lo que había sucedido en la conversación con Casey. El pasillo estaba solitario, podían hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Te ha dicho eso? ¿De verdad?

-Sí Maura...Me ha dicho que le parezco la persona más repugnante que ha conocido jamás. Que se arrepiente todo este tiempo de haber venido hasta aquí para estar conmigo mientras yo solo le dedicaba un par de horas...- Se limpiaba con un pañuelo de papel que Maura le ofrecía, su llanto cesaba poco a poco.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja. -¿Se lo has permitido?... ¡Mierda Jane! ¡Contesta! ¿¡Se lo has permitido!?

-¡No! claro que no. Era su palabra contra la mía, una batalla que cada uno intentaba ganar haciendo reproches de cosas absurdas- Suspiró profundamente, ya no lloraba pero sus ojos brillaban destacando el color rojizo que en ellos aún permanecía.

-Jane, no te merece...- Le acariciaba la espalda dándole ánimos.

-Hoy me he dado cuenta de ello...Mi madre tenía razón, me advirtió de que Casey no era del todo honesto conmigo...He sido una idiota ¡Y encima casi cometo el error de casarme con alguien como él!

-No te castigues más, no merece la pena. Solo piensa en que has aguantado muchos desplantes por su parte, recuerda que para él su trabajo era lo primero...y a pesar de todo esto tu seguías luchando por esa relación…Tu conciencia debe estar muy tranquila.

-Lo sé...- afirmaba con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella.

-Ven aquí...- se miraron varios segundos a los ojos y se abrazaron.

Las palabras de Casey habían sido duras para Jane quien tuvo que escuchar de su boca frases como: "_Jamás me has querido, nunca hiciste nada por salvar nuestra relación._" Pero la realidad era otra, y es que Casey siempre ponía por medio su trabajo porque para él era muy importante. Eran muchas las veces que cancelaba planes con Jane porque prefería trabajar para honrar a su nación, todo por su bandera...

* * *

Eran las 23:30 de esa misma noche y el teléfono sonó. Un mensaje de texto llegaba al teléfono de Jane.

Mensaje de Casey: "_Cariño, siento mis palabras. Estaba enfadado. ¿Puedo verte?_"

Jane se sorprendió, no esperaba señales de él.

-Mira esto...- Le pasó el teléfono a Maura.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- Preguntó después de leerlo.

-No lo sé, como tampoco sé porque tiene tan poca vergüenza de llamarme cariño...

El teléfono volvió a sonar, otro mensaje. Esta vez Jane quiso leerlo al mismo tiempo que Maura.

Mensaje de Casey: "_Estoy aquí fuera, deja que entre y hablamos. Una vez dentro, me iré cuando me lo pidas, lo prometo."_

Ambas se miraron sin decir palabra.

-No solo me falta el respeto esta mañana, encima tiene la poca vergüenza de presentarse en mi casa. ¡Me va a escuchar!

-¡Wo, wo, wo! ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Se levantó agarrándola del brazo consiguiendo que se detuviese. -Cálmate y luego actúas...Si vas a abrir la puerta, tómate tu tiempo para que no pierdas los papeles...

-Tienes razón...- suspiró.

-Mañana me cuentas que tal ha salido todo. Llámame si lo necesitas.

-No, espera. ¿A dónde vas? Quiero que te quedes, por favor.

-No puedo Jane...Esta conversación solo os pertenece a vosotros dos.

-Por favor Maura, necesito tu apoyo. No quiero dejarme llevar por lo que venga a decirme en estos momentos...Es más, todo lo que me diga ahora, te lo voy a contar más tarde…Quedate.

-De acuerdo, pero yo me quedo en tu dormitorio.

-No, tú te quedas aquí. Ya sabes dónde está mi pistola, úsala si se pone pesado...

Jane se tomó unos segundos y finalmente abrió.

-Jane...pensé que no ibas... ¿Cómo estás?- Casey estaba nervioso, al igual que Jane. Su corazón latía descontroladamente al verla. -¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Es necesario?

-¡Jane!- Exclamó Maura desde el sofá indicándole que no fuese tan fría.

-¿Me disculpas un segundo? Gracias- Cerró la puerta dejándolo fuera y miró a Maura. -¿¡Estas de su parte!? Porque si es así puedo dejarte a solas y ofrecerte mi dormitorio para que lo conquistes.

-¡De acuerdo! ya lo he captado, no necesitabas usar la ironia...- Miró a otro lado.

-Bien.

Abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar. El momento fue tenso, Casey se dirigió a Maura para saludarla. Siempre había sido muy cordial con la mejor amiga de su novia aunque jamás termino de congeniar con ella.

-Te agradezco que estés aquí, apoyando a Jane.

-Siempre lo estoy.- Contestó seriamente al recordar que esta mañana Jane lloraba por las palabras que ese hombre le había dicho.

-No vayas por ahí Casey. No necesito que te hagas el afectado, o que finjas que te importo... ¿Has venido para algo, cierto? Adelante, te escucho...

Jane estaba en la parte interior de la `_isla_´ que había en medio de la cocina. Quería salir corriendo, huir de esta situación.

-De acuerdo pero al menos... ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?- Preguntó poniéndose frente a ella, la `_isla_´ en medio de ambos era lo que les separaba.

-No me apetece estar a solas contigo. ¿Vas a hablar ya?

Maura no sabía exactamente lo que hacer, la situación era incómoda para ella. No quería escuchar lo que ambos tenían que decirse, se sentía como una intrusa en este momento.

-Jane ¿de verdad esto tiene que ser así? ¿Maura siempre tiene que estar en medio?

Maura no intervino, no quiso que las cosas fueran a peor.

-Maura está aquí porque yo se lo he pedido. Y si has venido a quejarte, puedes irte por dónde has venido, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale...Perdón...- Suspiró. Sabía que esto no iba a ser nada fácil. -Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana...He sido un verdadero idiota que hablaba en caliente.

-Por lo menos tienes un poco de vergüenza para pedir perdón...- Dijo con indiferencia.

-Lo hago porque te quiero y mereces que te pida perdón- Puso su mano sobre la de Jane. -¿Por tu parte está todo dicho?- Se quería referir a si de verdad no se casaría con él.

-Sí, está todo dicho...

-Solo quiero que sepas dos cosas. La primera, que mi amor por ti es de verdad. Para que me creas, he traído esto para ti.- Le ofreció un sobre abierto. -He renunciado a mi trabajo. La semana que viene me darán la última placa en agradecimiento a mis servicios por todos estos años y me mudare a Boston, para siempre...

-¿¡Que!?- Preguntó incrédula llevándose la mano para taparse la boca mientras leía la carta en silencio. -¡Pero Casey! Tu trabajo y Afganistán son tu vida... ¿Por qué has hecho eso...?- Volvió a leer la parte en la que decía que Casey renunciaba al trabajo. Jane sabía que ese trabajo lo era todo para él desde hacía más de seis años y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

¡Un momento! ¿Esta prueba de amor había ablandado el corazón de Jane?

-Lo he hecho para que te des cuenta de que voy en serio. Y la segunda cosa es lo siguiente...Jane Rizzoli ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	3. 03

_Gracias una vez más por vuestros review._

* * *

**Capítulo: 3**

-Casey...- Intentó no ser desagradable pero quiso hablar claro. -Sabes...Sabes que tú y yo ya no estamos juntos, ¿cierto?

-¿¡Que!? Jane- Negó con la cabeza y rodeó la `_isla_´ para quedar a su lado, de frente. -No puedes hablar en serio...

Maura abandonó el salón y se metió en el dormitorio de invitados. Prefirió darle a Jane la intimidad que el momento merecía.

-Hablo muy en serio...lo siento, para mí también está resultando duro.- Suspiró profundamente, no quería llorar.

-Cariño, no puedes tomar la decisión de terminar con nuestra relación por una discusión...- Acariciaba su mejilla demostrándole afecto.

-Por favor- Puso una mano en el pecho de él impidiendo que se acercase más. -Lógicamente siento cosas por ti, no me he desenamorado después de una discusión...Lo nuestro no estaba funcionando desde hace unos meses y la conversación de hoy ha ayudado a saber que no quiero seguir adelante en esto...Sé que es duro, pero por favor, respétalo...

Casey guardo silencio por unos segundos intentando reflexionar el motivo de aquella decisión.

-¿Todo esto es por Maura? Ella te ha metido cosas en la cabeza para ponerte en contra mía, ¿es eso?- Preguntó algo molesto sin entender que solamente él tenía la culpa de que Jane no quisiera seguir con él.

-No metas a Maura en esto.- Advirtió seriamente.

Casey comenzaba a enfadarse siendo presa de la desesperación. -¡Vamos Jane! Seguro que tu amiguita Maura tiene algo que ver en esto!

-¿¡Que!? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablo?- Levantó la voz debido al enfado. -¡De que esa siempre tiene que estar metiéndose en tus decisiones! ¡No le caigo bien y por eso te ha lavado el cerebro para que me dejases!

-¡Se terminó Casey! No te voy a permitir que hables en este terminó de mi amiga. Sabes dónde está la puerta...No quiero que sigas aquí- Se separó aún más de él.

Maura decidió salir del dormitorio debido a que los gritos no cesaban. Quiso estar presente para que las cosas no fueran a peor, pero se equivocó con la elección...

-¡Mira quién viene por ahí! ¡Vendrá para decirte que soy un idiota y que no merezco la pena, bla, bla, bla! Ahora te pedirá que me expulses de tu casa y hacerte creer que yo...

-¡Estas muy equivocado! Maura no necesita pedirme eso porque soy yo la que te pediré que te marches de mi casa. ¡Vete!

Maura no entendía que había pasado para que Casey hablase así de ella pero no quiso intervenir en el juego de Casey.

-De acuerdo Jane, me iré si es lo que deseas...- Camino hasta la puerta pero antes se detuvo hasta Maura. -¡No soporto que sigas aconsejando a Jane para que me deje, siento mucho si no te caigo bien, pero la quiero! Deja de meterte en nuestra relación. ¡Mira lo que has conseguido!

-No voy a hablar contigo. Pienso muchas cosas sobre ti, pero al contrario que tú, yo pienso en Jane y voy a guardar silencio...- Le diría ciento de cosas, todas en forma de reproches, pero no era el momento.

-¿No tienes nada que decir Jane? Dices que no permites que yo hable de tu amiga, pero ella si puede decirme lo que quiera delante de tus narices? ¿¡En serio!?

Jane se acercó a ellos poniéndose en medio de ambos y miró a Casey.

-¡La diferencia entre tú y ella es que Maura no te va a faltar el respeto porque yo le importo!- Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. -No lo hagas más difícil...- Él obedeció y se dirigió a la puerta pero sin salir de casa.

-Jane, puedo...puedo pedirle perdón a Maura, pero hablemos y arreglemos lo nuestro.

-Esto no funciona así Casey, puedes pedirle perdón pero el daño ya está hecho. Jamás voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a Maura, mucho menos en mi propia casa- Abrió aún más la puerta.

-De acuerdo...buenas noches- Quiso darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida pero ella apartó la cara y él suspiró con resignación ante la frialdad de Jane. -Hemos sido pareja dos años, imagino que algo bueno queda en tu recuerdo... ¿no?

-Muy pocos. Llevas más de tres meses encargándote de arruinar los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos. ¡Bye Casey!- Esperó a que se marchase y cerró la puerta, luego caminó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Maura.

-Lo siento, te pido disculpas. No tenía que haberle dejado entrar...- Se restregaba la cara con ambas manos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de sus actos- Le acarició el hombro. -¿Una cerveza y hablamos?

-Antes necesito un abrazo...- Se abrazó ella. -No puedo creer que haya llegado a quererlo...

-No digas eso Jane- Le correspondió el abrazo. -No te hagas daño, quédate únicamente con todo lo bueno que viviste a su lado- Le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarla.

* * *

_Media hora después..._

-Maura, ¿crees que _Bass_ tiene suficiente comida como para aguantar hasta mañana sin ti?

Sonrió tiernamente ante la pregunta de Jane. Sabía lo que esa pregunta quería decir en realidad.

-Sí, creo que si- Fue por el otro lado de la cama y se puso cómoda.

-Gracias...- siguió desahogarse con su amiga.

-Jane para mí es complicado decir lo siguiente...Pero aun sigues enamorada de Casey y no podrás olvidarlo de noche a la mañana, ten paciencia. Saldrás de esto.

-Lo sé, ¡pero quiero olvidarlo ya! He sido una idiota.

-Bueno mira el lado positivo…Te diste cuenta de quién era el verdadero Casey...

-Sí, pero tarde…

La madrugada avanzo y Maura había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado llorar a Jane durante toda la noche. Su amiga sentía amor por ese hombre que no la merecía, pero a pesar de todo no podía obligar al corazón para cancelar de un día para otro todos sus sentimientos por Casey.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jane llegaba a comisaria. El trabajo le serviría para despejar su mente de lo que anoche había pasado con Casey.

-¡Jane! ¿Puedes pedirle que pare?- Frost ni si quiera espero a que su compañera se sentase.

-Vamos Frost, solo te doy conversación para que te mantengas fresco.- Aseguró Korsak divertido.

-¿Que pasa ahora niños?- Sonrió divertida mientras se dirigía en su escritorio.

-Necesito tener eso listo para unas horas pero Korsak no puede guardar silencio ni un solo minuto. Puedes mandarlo a hacer algo útil...

-¿Más útil que sacarte de quicio? Créeme que ahora no hay nada que me haga más feliz- Añadió un gracioso Korsak

Jane rió al ver como Korsak y Frost hacían lo de siempre, discutir por cosas sin importancia. Agradecía este momento gracioso para despejarse de la noche que había tenido.

-Chicos, ¿podéis dejar un segundo de chivaros a mamá con vuestras cosas y ponerme al día sobre este caso?

-¡Sera lo mejor!- Frost le pasó varios informes a Jane sobre el caso. -Dos víctimas en el mismo lugar pero muertas a distintas horas...

-¿¡En serio!?- Dijo con cara de asco. -¿Por qué tienen que empezar así las mañanas?

-Si necesitas dejar tu mente en blanco observa trabajar a Korsak en tecnología, ¡es todo un espectáculo...!

-¡Repite eso cuando me pidas un _donuts_!

-Parad ya... ¡Sois vomitivos!- Negó con la cabeza acompañado de un suspiro y se puso a trabajar, ajena a lo que sucedía una planta más arriba de ese mismo edificio…

* * *

-¿¡Que haces tú aquí!?- Entre empujones, Maura metió a Casey en la abandonada y antigua sala de interrogatorios.

-¿¡A qué has venido Casey!? ¿No te basto lo de anoche?- Preguntó con desprecio en la mirada.

-¿¡De que estas hablando!?- Preguntó con desconcierto mirando aquel lugar descuidado por el abandono.

-¡Escúchame bien! No te voy a consentir que le unidas la vida a Jane. Si no la quieres deja que las personas que siempre estamos con ella seamos quienes le demostremos que la queremos. Si has venido a molestarla será mejor que te marches, ¡ahora!

Maura no iba a permitir que su amiga derramase más lágrimas por ese hombre. Lo minutos pasaban y las cosas se empeoraban todavía más.

-¿¡Se puede saber quién eres tú para meterte en nuestra vida!?

-Soy su amiga, la que la quiere, la que calma su llanto cuando la persona que dice amarla vuelve a dejarla plantada un fin de semana más...La apoyo cuando el que dice amarla solo tiene tiempo para el trabajo.

-¡No te metas!- le acusó con el dedo. -Voy a hablar con Jane y ni tú ni nadie lo puede impedir ¡solo ella!

-¡Cállate Casey!- Exclamó. -Eres patético al preferir tu maldito trabajo en Afganitas y no a una mujer como Jane. No sabes a quien has perdido, dentro de un tiempo te darás cuentas pero ya será tarde. Y ahora si tienes un poco de dignidad, marcharte de aquí.

* * *

-¿Escuchas eso gritos Frankie?- Pidió silencio poniéndose el dedo índice en sus labios. -¡Shh!- Ambos estaban en uno de los pasillo que daba a la sala donde Maura y Casey estaban.

-Parecen venir de la antigua sala de interrogatorios…- Desconocían a quienes correspondían las voces de esos gritos por la distancia en la que se encontraban


	4. 04

Hola a tod s. Gracias por vuestros review. Me gusta saber cuáles son vuestros gustos y opiniones según lo que sucede en cada capi. Saludos, espero que este capi os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo: 4**

-Creo haber escuchado a un hombre...

-Esa sala está cerrada desde hace meses, ¿quién esta allí?

-¡No soy adivino Jane!- dijo obviando la realidad.

-¡Cállate!- Ambos se dirigieron al lugar de donde venían los gritos.

* * *

-Seguro fuiste tú quien le metió en la cabeza la idea de no casarse conmigo. ¿Cuándo entenderás que Jane sabe elegir por si sola? Juegas sucio al querer convencer a Jane de que no me merece.

-¡Es que no te merece! Pero tranquilo, Jane no ha necesitado que yo ni nadie se lo diga. Ella abrió los ojos y vio la realidad que tú le ofrecías... ¿¡Se puede saber de qué te ríes!?- Preguntó extrañada ante la risa de Casey.

-Me hace gracia pensar en que me voy a ganar a Jane demostrándole que tú intentabas separarnos. Si tengo que llorar, llorare. Me he enfrentado a guerras de las que aún sigo vivo... No me mataran un par de lágrimas forzadas frente a Jane.

-¡Eres repugnante!- Maura jugaba en desventaja de masa corporal pero eso no fue impedimento para agarrarlo del cuello y empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que se golpeara contra el cristal al sorprenderlo desprevenido.

-¡Maura!- Gritó Jane al ver la escena desde el otro lado del cristal que le permitía ver a Maura y Casey en la otra sala. Ellos, por el contrario, no podían ver ni escuchar a Jane.

-¡Suéltame Maura!

-¡Deja de jugar con ella! No sé para que querías casarte con Jane ¡Tus actos demuestran que no lo haces por amor!- Tanto ella como Casey permanecían ajenos a saber que Jane y Frankie los estaban viendo y escuchando.

-¡Basta!- Exclamó Jane irrumpiendo en la sala. -¡Maura suéltale!- Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella e intentaba tirar para separarla.

-¡Estás loca doctora Isles!- Dijo Casey intentando que lo soltase.

Maura le había clavado a Casey las uñas en el cuello y apretaba con fuerza volcando así toda su rabia contra él.

-¡Maura!- Frankie le agarró las manos de ella e hizo fuerza para que lo soltase. Una vez lo consiguió tiró del brazo de Casey para sepáralo de ella.

-¿¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí!?- Dijo seriamente Jane quien agarraba del brazo a Maura por si se le ocurría tirarse sobre Casey nuevamente.

-¡Nada! Parece que tu amiga no tiene vida por que no hace más que meterse en la mía...- Dijo gritando mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio a Maura.

-Primero; baja la voz, y segundo; ¡Márchate de aquí!- Ordenó Frankie quien ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado anoche con él y su hermana.

-¡No me voy a ir hasta hablar con Jane!- Se soltó de las manos de Frankie

-¡Tu cállate!, y tu...- La miró. -¿¡No tienes nada que decir Maura!?

-¡No!- dijo bastante enfadada, pero su enfado no iba contra Jane. Con un movimiento rígido, se soltó de la mano de ella pero sin moverse de allí. Su mirada iba dirigida a Casey, le encantaría volver a empujarlo contra el cristal.

-Jane, llevo buscándote más de quince minutos. ¿Podemos hablar en la cafetería? Por favor.

-¡No Casey! Ya hablamos ayer y créeme que está todo dicho. Frankie, llévatelo de aquí ahora mismo.

-Sera un placer- Le indicó la salida a un enfadado Casey. -Ya has escuchado.

-¡No pienso irme y será mejor que no intervengas!- Advirtió.

-De acuerdo, me alegra que desacates a la autoridad porque eso me da derecho a...- Lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta y lo sacó a la fuerza.

Maura esperó a que Frankie y Casey abandonasen la sala.

-Lo siento...Y si tienes algo que reprocharme, no es el mejor momento.

-No te preocupes, no lo voy a hacer. Esta sala está abandonada pero los micrófonos aun funcionan. Los habéis activado sin daros cuenta y he podido escuchar parte de la discusión- informó con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Mierda!- Suspiró. -Pues no me arrepiento de nada...Si quieres enfadarte por mi comportamiento, adelante.

Jane fingió seriedad.

-En realidad he podido escuchar y ver el momento en el que lo acorralabas contra el cristal... ¿Qué has desayunado esta mañana a mis espaldas?- Sonrió. -¿Dónde está esa faceta de Maura durante todo el año?-

-No lo sé Jane...- La adrenalina se apoderó de ella al recordar el momento- -¡Pero me siento mejor que nunca!- Dijo con una sonrisa al ver que si quería también podía ser incorrecta. -Incluso estoy dispuesta a suponer en mi próxima autopsia.

-¡Pero Maura! eso sería tirar la casa por la ventana...- Ríen. -No, ahora de verdad...He escuchado tus palabras preocupándote por mí. Gracias Maura. Y también gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí esta madrugada...- Dijo con una tímida y dulce sonrisa.

-No tienes que dármelas, por ti lo que sea...Lo sabes.

-Sí y eso me gusta...- Acarició su espalda mientras Maura le regalaba una sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

-Jane Clementine Rizzoli, han pasado dos meses y medio desde que rompiste con Casey y... ¿Te has vuelto a enamorar de alguien?

-No te voy a contestar, pero seguro que hablaras de todas maneras...- Por su tono de voz sabía que su madre tenía una idea en su cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo te pintas los labios para ir a trabajar?- Contestó por ella. -Desde que dejaste a Casey y abriste los ojos. ¡No hay nada de malo en eso, yo me alegro! Mi hija es feliz y yo también.

-¿En serio?- Advirtió arqueando una ceja para que no siguiera con el tema.

-No me mires así, yo solo digo que no te vuelvas a enamorar de otra persona como Casey. Por una vez haz feliz a tu madre.

-Mamá, creo recordar que hace más de dos meses estabas feliz cuando Casey me propuso matrimonio. Te sobró tiempo para contárselo a medio mundo... ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Te alegrabas de que me pidiese matrimonio, o te alegras de que ya no este con él?

-¡Me alegro de que mi hija sea feliz!- Dijo sonriente. En su rostro se podía notar la felicidad que sentía al ver bien a Jane después de que sufriese por Casey.

-Ok mamá...- Sus ojos brillaron. Opinaba igual que su madre. Después de mucho tiempo volvía a ser feliz.

-Cariño, no sé qué está pasando ahora mismo en tu vida desde que te separaste de Casey, pero me gusta. Te veo sonriente como hacía mucho que no te veía. Estas feliz y tú sonrisa no se borra de tu rostro. Por favor, quiero que este momento te dure por siempre.

-Gracias mamá- Sonrió tiernamente. -¡Te lo has ganado!- Se levantó y la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Yo también me veo bien y me siento feliz.

-Eso es maravilloso hija- Aprovechó abrazándola todo lo que pudo, Jane no era de demostrar mucho cariño. -Y ahora que estas tan contenta, ¿Por qué no me dices quien es esa persona especial?

-De acuerdo- Dejó de abrazarla. -He debido de apretarte mucho en el abrazo por que empiezas a preguntar cosas que no son de tu incumbencia.

-¡Oh Jane Clementine Rizzoli! No podrías darme alguna pista...¡Soy tu madre!

-No mamá, bastante he hecho ya dándote la razón en eso de que estoy feliz- Sonríe guiñándole el ojo. -Te quiero, asique cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás. Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo tú ganas. Nunca me cuentas nada de tu vida sentimental, pero si lo haces con Maura. Tendré que sacarle información a ella. Sabes que ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, lograre saber quién es esa persona.

-Bien, diviértete mientras hablas de tu hija a sus espaldas- Sonrió divertida.

Por mucho que Ángela insistiese, era imposible que Maura le dijese quien era esa persona ya que Jane no le había dicho a Maura que era ella quien había conseguido devolverle la sonrisa e ilusión que necesitaba para estar bien.

**Sonó una notificación de mensajería en el teléfono;**

**Mensaje para Jane:** "_Una cerveza en su punto te espera en el bar, ¿vienes?_"(Envió Maura)

**Mensaje para Maura:** "_¿Una cerveza bien fría un domingo? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡Claro que sí! Te veo ahora._" (Contestó Jane)

* * *

-Últimamente estoy muy bien y eso me resulta raro- Dio un trago a su segunda cerveza.

-¿Y eso te resulta raro Jane?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, jamás pensé que alguien pudiese meterse en mi cabeza a todas horas... ¡Mi vida es una locura!

-Por eso estabas tan rara en algunos momentos últimamente...

Maura se preguntaba quién era esa persona que ocupaba los pensamientos de Jane, pero no sabía que en realidad era ella de quien Jane se pensaba todo el tiempo.

-Pues te sugiero que aproveches y hagas lo que realmente sientes, lánzate...- Pegó un gran trago a su copa de vino. -Mírame a mí...he empezado a sentir cosas por alguien pero si sigo así voy a perder a esa persona...

-¿¡Quién es!?- Jane intentó disimular y fingir que solo era curiosidad. -¿Es moreno, rubio...?- Realmente quería saber quién era.

-¿Qué?- Dijo para intentar ganar tiempo. No podía confesarle que era ella de quien empezaba a sentir cosas desde hacía unos meses...

-¡Vamos Maura! no intentes despistarme. Siempre me cuentas todo, cuéntame esto también.

-Tú también me cuentas todo, excepto esta vez...

-Pero es que esta vez es diferente...- Bebió otro trago de cerveza.

-Lo mío también es diferente...

-¡Oh no! Créeme, lo mío es muuuuy fuerte Maura...

-Te puedo asegurar que no tanto como lo mío...

-¡STOP! mejor brindemos... ¿Te parece?- Propuso para salir del paso en esta peligrosa conversación.

-¡Si por favor!- Levantó su copa de vino y brindo chocando la cerveza de Jane. Ambas bebieron.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó leyendo la pantalla de su teléfono. -Nuevo caso un domingo a las dos de la tarde ¡Un bonito plan!- Lo que habían tomado estaba pagado asique se levantaron.

-Espera, voy a pedir que me pongan el postre para llevar- Levantó la mano llamando la atención del camarero.

-¿¡Que haces!?- Negó con la cabeza y agarró su mano haciendo que la bajase. -¿En serio vas a pedir que te pongan ese pedazo para llevar?

-No tengo ganas ahora pero ya está pagado, me lo comeré en el trabajo.

-¡Si casi no te queda nada!- Arrastró el plato hasta si y con las manos cogió el pequeño trozo de postre llevándoselo de golpe a la boca. -¡Vámonos!- Cogió algunas servilletas de papel mientras masticaba.

-¡Jane! pero...- Se rascó el cuello con un dedo contemplando la escena. -Quería comérmelo más tarde...

-Tranquila- Se tapaba la boca porque aún tenía comida. -¡Estas de enhorabuena! te comprare un postre en la máquina de la comisaria. Ahora vámonos.

-Muy graciosa...- Ambas caminaron hasta la salida y montaron al coche rumbo al nuevo escenario del crimen.

* * *

Terminaron el caso y Jane llevó a Maura a su casa.

-Ey Maura ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta tarde en el bar?

-¿Que debías controlar tus cafés mientras trabajas? Sí.

-¡No Maura! lo otro. Lo de lanzarme con la persona que ocupa mis pensamientos todo el rato.

-Oh sí... ¡Un momento! ¿Te vas a lanzar hoy?- Sabía que si Jane se lanzaba, ella no podría confesarle sus sentimientos.

-¡Sí!

-¡Mierda!

-¿Que pasa Maura?- preguntó bastante extrañada.

-Que si tú te lanzas, yo debería lanzarme ya...

Las dos eran ajenas a que ambas eran esas personas secretas que robaban los pensamientos de la otra.

-¡No Maura! si tú te lanzas ya, yo no poder hacerlo...

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

Pensó en que si dejaba escapar esta oportunidad, Maura podría declararse a esa persona...así que antes de que eso pasara, dio el primer paso.

-¡Lo siento Maura...!- Dio dos pasos para pegarse a ella de frente y tomándola de la cara la besó en la boca. Dulce y tiernamente.

Pasados escasos cinco segundos besándose mutuamente, Maura se separó bruscamente.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?...¿¡Tu persona era yo!?- Preguntó bastante sorprendida.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy una idiota!- No sabía dónde meterse, la vergüenza se apodero de ella.

-¿Lo sientes? entonces yo también debería sentirlo porque...- Le agarró por la cara delicadamente y la besó, esta vez también con lengua.

Ahora fue Jane quien interrumpía el beso.

-Maura… ¿Era yo esa persona de quien empezabas a sentir cosas?- Preguntó incrédula.

El silencio se apodero del momento. Ahí estaban _Rizzles_, una frente a la otra, a medio metro de distancia...Sus ojos se encontraron y el silencio hablaba por ellas.

-Tengo que irme...- alcanzó Jane a decir con torpeza.

-Sí, yo también me voy. Tengo que ir a casa para darle de comer a _Bass- _Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de articular palabra después de incomodo momento que estaban viviendo.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que ya estás en tu casa- ¡Mierda! ¿De que estas hablando Jane? ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! Se dijo a sí misma en silencio.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Es que no sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo...Bye, mañana quiero verte. ¡No! quiero decir que… ¿si mañana quieres venir en mi coche?... ¡Mierda! ¿Podemos dejar de hablar ya?

-¡Sí por favor! Hasta mañana...quiero decir hasta mañana que nos veamos en el trabajo claro...Bye-

-¿¡Jane!?- dijo justo cuando ella se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Sí?- Contestó desde fuera de la casa pero sujetando la puerta.

-No me arrepiento.

-Está bien saberlo porque yo tampoco me arrepiento.- Ambas se miraron por escasos tres segundos y finalmente Jane salió de la casa. Todo aquello había sido una locura para amabas, pero habían dicho la verdad, ninguna se arrepentía de lo que sucedió.


	5. 05

Gracias por los comentarios. Con vuestras anteriores reviews he comprobado que todos o casi todos coincidís en que Casey no os gusta…Lo tendré en cuenta;)

* * *

**Capitulo: 5**

¿Que había pasado? ¿Se estaban volviendo locas o en realidad _Rizzles_ estaban comenzando a sentir algo más que amistad la una por la otra? Después del beso no se explicaban que había podido pasar para llegar hasta el punto de besarse. ¿Eran bisexuales, lesbianas? ninguna de las dos tenía la respuesta, solo sabían que aquel beso no les desagrado.

-¿Que pasa Jane? Viene Tommy después de estar tantos meses fuera y parece que no estás muy contenta...

Tommy regresaba hoy después de seis meses trabajando en Argentina. Necesitaba cambiar de aires y encontrar estabilidad en su vida fuera de Boston.

-No me pasa nada. No he dormido del todo bien.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?- Se sentó en el sillón, al lado de ella -¿Un hombre ronda tu cabeza hermanita? ¿Quizás Casey?- Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida mientras le daba palmadas en la parte superior del muslo.

-Dime algo Frankie ¿desde cuándo crees entender a las mujeres? Ningún hombre ronda mi cabeza y mucho menos Casey, solo no he dormido bien.- Maura y aquel beso habían ocupado su mente durante la mayoría de la noche.

-De acuerdo, me tomare tu respuesta como `_cosas de mujeres_´. Y me alegra saber que Casey está más que olvidado para ti.

Sonó el timbre y a Jane le temblaron las piernas. Un calor frio invadió su cuerpo por completo al pensar en que la persona que tocó el timbre podría ser Maura. No estaba preparada para verla después de lo de anoche.

-Vamos Jane, es tu casa, ve a abrir.

-¿Qué?- Le aterrorizaba el hecho de poder encontrarse a Maura tras aquella puerta. -Ve tu...está sonando mi teléfono.- Se levantó pero desde fuera una voz llamó su atención.

-¡Jane soy tu hermano! ¿Este era tu recibimiento?- Preguntó desde fuera.

-¡Tommy!- Exclamó mientras corría para abrir la puerta y recibirlo con un cariñoso abrazo. Se alegraba por verlo pero sobre todo por comprobar que no era Maura. -¿Que tal estas?

-¿No sonaba tu teléfono?- Esperó a que se separasen y abrazó a su hermano. -Te veo bien, Argentina te sentó de maravilla.

-Gracias Frankie- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa contemplando a sus hermanos. -Os recomiendo visitar Argentina ¡ese lugar es fantástico!- Dejó su maleta a un lado y entró hasta el salón acompañado por su hermanos. -¿Vosotros, como estáis?

-Estamos bien. Mamá no ha podido esperar por ti. Está trabajando pero te ve en su hora de descanso. Se muere por ver a su hijo.

Los tres rieron sabiendo que quería significar eso.

-Entonces me comerá a besos y dirá lo delgado que estoy aun que me mantenga en el mismo peso del que me fui...

-Las madres y sus cosas...- Miró su reloj. -Me encantaría quedarme y charlar pero debo irme a trabajar.

-Yo también me voy ya. En la hora de cenar nos vemos todos.

-No os preocupéis, nos vemos luego. Por cierto Jane, avisa a Maura. Tengo muchas ganas de verla.

-Veo que Argentina no te ha cambiado en eso de las mujeres…

-¿A Maura dices?- Intentó mantener la normalidad. -De acuerdo...pero puede que este ocupada con sus cosas.

-De acuerdo, pero avísala para que venga a cenar por favor.

Para ninguno de ellos era secreto el cariño y atracción que Tommy sentía por Maura desde que la conoció. Maura también le había cogido cariño, y también le parecía bastante atractivo, pero jamás pasaron más allá de unos cuantos besos.

* * *

Se acercaba el momento de encontrarse en el trabajo. Maura y Jane habían sido llamadas en un hotel donde habían encontrado a una persona muerta, pero a pesar de que las dos aparcaron en la misma planta del parking, no se encontraron en ningún momento...

-Buenos días, soy la doctora Isles. Por favor, ¿la habitación _422_?

-Sí, en la planta octava. Segundo ascensor- Dijo la recepcionista.

-Gracias- Dibujó una sonrisa amable en su rostro y subió al ascensor. Una vez dentro se elevó dos plantas y se detuvo abriendo las puertas. Por los altavoces sonó una voz anunciando...

-"_Tercera planta_"- Más de siete personas bajaron en aquella planta y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse para que el ascensor siguiese elevándose.

-¿¡Maura!?

-¿¡Jane!?- Exclamó sorprendida. Cuando Maura entró en el ascensor no pudo ver a Jane debido a que las demás personas la tapaban. Jane tampoco la vio porque iba mensajeandose con Frost sobre el caso de hoy.

-Buenos días...- dijo Jane para romper el hielo.

-Buenos días...- El silenció incomodo se apoderó del momento. El ascensor solo estaba ocupado por ellas.

-No tienes buena cara... ¿Mala noche?- Esa pregunta la hizo sin querer escuchar la respuesta, tan solo intentaba hablar de algo.

-¿A caso te has visto tu cara Jane?

-Wo, wo wo...Solo intentaba establecer una conversación, disculpa si no hable claro. Y sí, tienes razón, mi cara esta horrible- Elevó ambas cejas.

-No he dicho eso. Pero tampoco esta tan mal, a mí no me desagrada.- Ambas sonrieron presas del nerviosismo.

-Eso está bien porque así se te hace más ameno cuando esta noche cenes conmigo y mi familia...- Entornó los ojos dibujando una sonrisa con los labios cerrados.

-¿¡Que!?- Preguntó incrédula. -Jane, yo no quería hablar del tema pero llegado este momento... ¿Qué le has contado a tu familia sobre lo de anoche? ¿Por qué tenemos que cenar todos juntos hoy?

-¿¡Que!? ¡No, no Maura!- Negó con la cabeza. -Es Tommy, quiero decir, que ha llegado Tommy de Argentina. Hoy cenamos todos y le gustaría que estés ahí, me preguntó por ti.

-Oh de acuerdo. Disculpa, no te había entendido- Sonrió por el mal entendido.

-Mi hermano se pondrá contento si decides ir- Dijo visualizando en su mente la cara de Tommy al verla.

-Tommy...- Dijo borrando su sonrisa.

-Sí, Tommy- Contestó algo extrañada. -Ha llegado ya de Argentina- Repitió por si aún no lo había entendido.

-Sí, te había escuchado, pero supuse que a ti también te agradaría que yo...Déjalo, eso me pasa por suponer.- Sonrió zanjando ese tema. -Cuánto tarda este ascensor, ¿no?- Preguntó mirando la planta en la que estaban.

-Me gustaría que estuvieses.

-¿Qué?- Maura la miró sin entenderla.

-Que has supuesto bien...Quiero que vayas. Yo tampoco tenía pensado hablar del tema, pero lo de anoche no tiene por qué interponerse para que asistas a la cena en mi casa...Eres una más en mi familia desde hace muchos años...

Maura gritaba de felicidad en silencio. El beso no se había significado el `fin de su amistad´

-Bien, si para ti no va a ser incomodo...

-No...Ósea sí lo es, pero me gustaría que aceptaras ir a la cena... ¡Joder!- Suspiró profundamente mientras se revolvía el cabello con una mano. -Maura, no soy de muchas palabras y sabes que me expreso fatal, pero lo de anoche...- quería ser precavida con ese tema.

-No, no, no. No necesito que hablemos de eso ahora- Sonrió. -Te comprendo, no es necesario hablarlo ahora.

-¿Lo dices en serio, o...?- Guardó silencio, estaba confusa.

-Sí, hablo en serio. Evitemos el tema hasta estar más tranquilas. ¿Te parece bien?

Jane soltó una pequeña carcajada de alivio.

-Gracias Maura, de verdad gracias...- Sonrió y se abrió la puerta. -¡Al fin!- Señaló a la puerta. -Por favor...- Le indicaba que saliese primero.

-Después de ti.

-Bien- Le dedicó una sonrisa y salió.

Maura espero a que saliese pero...

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué diablos...!?- Jane la escuchó y se detuvo volteando para mirarla.

-¿Todo bien?- Pensó que había tropezado al salir del ascensor.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero...- comprobó que nadie escuchaba y habló en voz baja para que solo ambas escuchasen. -Acabo de mirarte el...o sea los...glúteos...

-¿El trasero?- dijo despreocupada. -Tranquila, supongo que es normal...A mi también me ha pasado contigo...

-¿¡Que!? ¿En serio?- Preguntó aliviada al saber que no solo a ella le sucedía.

-Sí, relájate- Sonrió contenta.

Ambas rieron haciéndose cómplices la una a la otra. Da igual lo que anoche pasó cuando se besaron, pase lo que pase todo iba a estar bien entre ambas.

* * *

-Mamá, esa salsa ni si quiera la vamos a comer. ¡Ya hay bastante comida!

-Jane no tienes ni idea, la cena de bienvenida tiene que salir perfecta para Tommy- Se quitó el delantal. -Te encargas del horno. ¡Que no se te olvide porque se quemará!

-¡No se me olvida mamá! Vete tranquila. Además Maura es una perfeccionista de todo, no dejará que se queme.

-¡Mas os vale! Hasta ahora- Cogió las llaves y el dinero. Acto seguido abandonó la casa.

-Gracias por venir Maura. Mi hermano se pondrá muy feliz al verte- Ambas ponían la mesa.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, al contrario, gracias a vosotros por contar conmigo siempre que os reunís en familia.

-Respecto a eso, lo hacemos porque eres una más de la familia. Bueno, en realidad para que nos ayudes a limpiar al terminar...- Rieron. -Y respecto a lo de ayer...- fue interrumpida.

-Lo de ayer no deberíamos de hablarlo hoy. Será mejor que disfrutemos de esta cena en compañía de todos y no hablar de eso para no estar incomodas. ¿Te parece?

-Tienes razón- Sonrió. -Mejor hablamos mañana- Miró la mesa. -Esto ya está, voy a comprobar el horno.

-¡Voy yo!- Dijo Maura después de que el timbre sonase.

-¡MAURA!- Exclamó un contento Tommy y la abrazó con bastantes ganas. -¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¿¡Cómo estas!?- Exclamó sonriente mientras seguían abrazados.

-Yo también he venido...- Dijo Frankie advirtiendo de su presencia. -¿Por qué las amigas de mi hermana que están tan buenas como tú no me abrazan así?

-Gracias por el cumplido, y perdona, no te había visto- Sonrió y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que me recibas como a él? Estoy dispuesto a irme un año a Argentina, México o incluso Francia.

-Frankie, ¿Cuándo entenderás que yo tengo un encanto especial?- Dijo burlándose de él. -Ven, hablemos un poco- Indicó a Maura el camino al sofá para sentarse y hablar. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-¡Hola Tommy! Estas en mi casa y...un momento... ¡OH SÍ! yo también existo...- Desde la cocina le apuntaba con la cuchara de madera.

-Hola Jane, por cierto, estas muy sexy con ese delantal de señora mayor- Le guiño el ojo y luego miró a Maura. -Y bien ¿qué tal todo?- Maura y él empezaron una conversación donde se ponían al día respecto a estos seis meses.

Frankie se percató de que su hermana le hacía señas para que se acercase a ella y lo hizo.

-Dime ¿qué quieres?- Jane y él se encontraban en la cocina, a unos diez metros de Maura y Tommy. Podían hablar en voz relativamente normal.

-Necesito `desahogarme´.

-Adelante, aquí está tu hermano.

-Sabes que no suelo hablar de esto, pero...Mi vida está cambiando un poco.

-Me estas asustando Jane... ¡no! ¿Te has quedado embarazada de Casey antes de que terminases con él?

-¿¡Que!? ¡No, no! no es eso- Miró al sofá para comprobar que podía seguir hablando sin preocupaciones con Frankie. -Es sobre el amor...

-¿Jane Rizzoli hablando con su hermano de amor? Tiene que ser algo bastante serio cuando lo hablas conmigo y no te lo guardas en secreto con Maura. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Es algo bastante serio...En realidad es algo `nuevo´- Removía la comida que estaba al fuego.

-¿Vas a contármelo ya o estamos jugando a las adivinanzas?

-Creo…creo que después de lo de Casey, estoy empezando a enamorarme de nuevo. Pero esta vez es diferente...Anoche pasó algo de lo cual no he hablado todavía con esa persona respecto al tema, pero...

-Pero tienes la necesidad de hablar sobre tus sentimientos con esa persona, ¿cierto?- cuando se trataba de Jane, pocas palabras le bastaban para entenderla.

-Sí...Y no sé qué hacer...Estoy bastante confundida.

-Jane, eres mi hermana mayor, la hermana que hizo de segunda madre cuando papá descuidaba esta familia. No me veo capacitado para darte un consejo, tu siempre has sido la de ofrecerlos...

-Pero no pasará nada si cambiamos los papeles por quince minutos...Frankie, te pido ayuda porque estas capacitado para ayudarme.

-¿Sabes que te quiero?- La miró con dulzura.

Jane se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza mientras le sonreía con ternura.

-Dicho esto, creo que tienes que seguir siendo igual de honesta que eres siempre. En tu cabeza tienes una serie de cosas que necesitas decírsela a esa persona con la que te estas ilusionando...Mi opinión es que no tengas miedo a lo que pueda pasar y des ese paso adelante que quieres dar pero que no te atreves.

-¿Y si me equivoco y lo arruino todo dando ese paso?

-Dices que crees estar empezando a enamorarme de nuevo, ¿cierto?- Ella afirmó con la cabeza. –Bien, entonces plantéatelo de esta manera... ¿Y si dejas escapar al amor de tu vida? Dime algo, ¿Estarás capacitada el resto de tu vida para aguantar el dolor que te producirá arrepentirte de esto por no haberlo intentado?

Jane guardó silencio, las palabras de su hermano retumbaban en su cabeza. Analizo varias veces la última frase que le dijo.

-Vaya Frankie... ¿Tú también estas empezando a enamorarte para poder decir algo tan bonito?

-Yo me enamore de mi hermana desde que tenía uso de razón. Te haces la dura pero en realidad eres bastante frágil. Te quiero y quizás porque eres la mujer de mis ojos te hablo como un padre- Frankie le tenía un cariño enorme a su hermana, ese amor era mutuo.

-¡Oh Frankie! yo también te quiero, estoy enamorada de mis hermanos. Tu acabas de demostrarme el por qué te quiero tanto- Le abrazó cariñosamente.

-¡Mierda Jane!- Dejó de abrazarla para poder mirarla a los ojos. -¿Debo preocuparme? No tengo edad para pensar en una idea tan clara del amor...- Dijo confuso mientras ella reía. -¡Me parezco a un anciano!

-Tranquilo, el amor de hermanos hace decir cosas como estas. Estoy orgullosa de ti- Sonríe. -Es más, tus palabras me han ayudado para lanzarme...Esta noche le confesare a esa persona que me estoy ilusionando...Si sale mal, la caída será menos dolorosa...

-Bien, luego puedes contarme que ha pasado. Si necesitas hablar toda la noche, yo seré la persona que te escuche horas y horas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias.

-"Gracias" no. Mis palabras valen oro, será mejor que no me falte de nada esta noche ¿lo entiendes?- Sonrió y agarrándola del brazo la trajo hacia si para abrazarla. Depositó un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba su espalda. -Lo vas a hacer muy bien, confió en ti.

-Eso espero...-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y miraba a Maura quien permanecía hablando con Tommy en el sofá.

Lo que Jane y Maura no tomaron en cuenta fue el riesgo que podría tener el no hablar lo antes posible de aquel beso…Mañana quizás ya será demasiado tarde…


	6. 06 - La conversación del beso

Nuevo capítulo, intentare subir hoy mismo el próximo. Gracias por las reviews en cada capi, y bienvenidos a los que os seguís uniendo en esta historia. Agradezco vuestras opiniones como lo hicisteis con Casey, y también lo que pensáis sobre cada personaje. Saludos.

* * *

**Capitulo: 6**

— ¡Ya estoy aquí!— Dijo Ángela quien se dirigía a la cocina. — ¿Cómo va la comida del horno?— Confiaba en su hija, pero no en su faceta de cocinera...

— ¡Oh no mamá! Se me ha olvidado el horno.— Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — ¡Tranquilidad! solo me he pasado diez minutos de la hora...No ha podido dar tiempo a quemarse...— dijo dirigiéndose hacia el horno.

—¿¡Diez minutos Jane!? ¡La comida estará calcinada!— Fue también al horno y se percató de que no dejaba de reírse. —¡Oh, vale! Mi hija tiene una noche graciosa... ¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli, tus bromas no tienen gracia!— La apartó hacia un lado y sacó la comida del horno. Aun que era una broma, quiso comprobar que no se había quemado.

Se acomodaron en sus sitios alrededor de la mesa. Disfrutaron de una noche agradable mientras todos participaban en las distintas conversaciones que se iban produciendo. Poco a poco la comida desparecía al mismo tiempo que la bebida aumentaba por momentos, aunque nadie llegó a emborracharse.

* * *

—Yo quiero hacer un brindis por mi familia— Miró alrededor para poder mirarlos a todos. —Estos meses fuera me han servido para empezar a sentar la cabeza. Voy a sonar cursi, pero creo que estoy madurando en varios aspectos de mi vida...Yo nunca había tenido este sentimiento por vosotros, mi familia. Ahora es diferente, he comprendido lo importante que sois en mi vida...— Alzo su copa de vino. —¿Salud?

—¡Tommy, hijo!— Se puso la mano en el pecho mirando orgullosa a su hijo. —Te quiero, y me hace muy feliz tu cambio a mejor. Me alegro que seas más maduro— Ahora dramatizó un poco presa de la emoción. —Estoy segura de que si tu padre estuviese aquí se sentiría igual de orgullo por ti como lo estoy yo.

—¡Mamá!— Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Jane y Frankie

—Te recuerdo que papá sigue vivo. Lejos de aquí, pero vivo...— Aseguró su hija.

—¿A caso he dicho yo lo contrario? Me refiero a si estuviese literalmente aquí, en esta cena...

—Yo te había entendido mamá— Dijo divertido. —Y me alegra escuchar que por fin soy capaz de conseguir que mi madre se sienta orgulloso de su hijo pequeño— Se inclinó hacia un lado para besarla en la cabeza.

—Tommy— Estiró su brazo hacia adelante para poder agarrar la mano de su hermano. —Nosotros también estamos orgullosos de ti. Era hora de que empezaras a pensar como un hombre. Te queremos— Dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras Frankie asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias Jane.

—Ves cómo puedes ser tierna y agradable cuando quieres...— Aseguró Maura dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

—¡Cállate!— Bromeó sonriente.

Todos elevaron sus copas y brindaron juntos. Unos minutos después, recogieron la mesa entre todos y pasaron a sentarse al sofá para tomar la última copa.

* * *

—Debo irme ya. He pasado una noche bastante agradable.

—Pero Maura, ¿ya? Quédate un poco más.

—Me encantaría Ángela, pero mañana tengo que madrugar, si sigo así no me levantare de la cama— Sonrió. —Gracias por la cena y la invitación. Hasta mañana— Se despidió de todos de igual forma, con un beso en la mejilla. Y aunque Tommy quiso llevarla hasta casa, esta se negó.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas?— Dijo Jane caminando a la puerta.

—No hace falta Jane— Insistió al ver como buscaba las llaves del coche. —No quiero sacaros de este momento. Mejor quédate y disfruta. Hasta mañana.

—No, espera— Cogió su abrigo y salió con ella cerrando la puerta. —Te llevaré a casa. No voy a dejar que ningún violador se aproveche de ti y no de mi... ¡Yo también necesito una noche pervertida!— ríe divertida.

—De acuerdo, pero si vemos a alguien que nos guste por el camino, la que lo vea primero se lo queda...

—¡Trato hecho!—

Se montaron al coche y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a su destino. Jane detuvo el coche.

—¿La ultima en mi casa y hablamos de lo que pasó?

—Ok.— Se bajaron del coche y fueron a casa de Maura.

* * *

Maura sirvió una cerveza y una copa de vino. Se pusieron cómodas en el sofá.

—Para ambas esto es un tanto bochornoso, pero prefiero que hablemos sin tapujos.

—Pienso igual que tú, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, podemos hablar en confianza. ¿Estas preparada?— Preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Sí ¿te parece bien si hablo yo primero?

—De acuerdo. Puedes parar en cuanto te sientas incomoda.

Jane se armó de valor, le dio un buen trago a su cerveza y respiró hondo. Ya no había marcha atrás...

—Te besé y aun no entiendo por qué lo hice, no fue algo de la noche a la mañana. Tu sabes perfectamente que Casey y yo en nuestros últimos meses como pareja no estábamos del todo bien...Teníamos muchas indiferencias en la relación y a eso se le sumó algo raro...

Hasta ahora estaba asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Jane hablaba mostrándole así que estaba de acuerdo. Pero le interrumpió cuando escuchó lo de "_algo raro_."

—Un momento Jane ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Preguntó desconcertada.

—Bueno tu eres mi `_algo raro_´

—¿Perdona? ¿Acabas de llamarme rara?— las dos rieron, quitándole hierro a la conversación. Jane continuó.

—En aquel momento no lo entendía...Pero estos últimos meses comprendí que eso `_raro´_ era mi manera de empezar a mirarte diferente...Quiero decir, como algo más...— Guardó silencio, no sabía muy bien que decir para expresarse correctamente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, sigo yo?

—Sí por favor...

—Bien, con lo que has dicho creo ir entendiéndote debido a que mi situación es similar...Yo siempre te he mirado como mi mejor amiga, la única amiga que conmigo se comporta haciendo honor a la palabra amistad. Dicho esto...Yo también he experimentado cambios en mi vida cuando se trata de ti...Y el beso lo dice todo, las dos creemos sentir algo— La miró. —¿Me equivoco?

—No lo haces— Negó con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella. —No puedo decir que estoy enamorada de ti, pero desde hace un tiempo te miro como algo más que una amiga...Jamás mis amigas me habían atraído, ya sabes...

—Sexualmente— Sonrió.

—¡Exacto!— Las dos rieron presas del nerviosismo. —No me arrepiento del beso, pero desde que paso no puedo estar normal contigo. Aunque no quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa. Siento ser así de directa, es más, estoy sorprendida de mi misma...Pero eres tú, me sale ser directa con naturalidad.

—Me gusta que seas directa y sincera. En el día de hoy yo tampoco he podido estar normal contigo, pero creo que es lógico después del beso. Y estoy de acuerdo con eso, no quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—No lo sé Maura...— Se revolvió el pelo con una mano. —Tenía pensado armarme de valor y decirte que empezaba a sentir cosas que no son normales si somos amigas...Quería lanzarme y demostrarte mis cambios, pero tranquila no pensaba besarte...— Sonrió y le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

—Estoy tranquila si lo repites, no besas tan mal...— Aguantó la risa mientras bebía vino y la miraba de reojo.

—¿¡Perdón!? ¡Retira eso ahora mismo Maura Isles!— Le señaló con el dedo poniendo su rostro bastante serio. —Beso excelentemente bien y ayer lo comprobaste.

—Bueno, excelentemente bien...Yo diría que puedes mejorar. En resumidas cuentas, progresas adecuadamente.

—¡Maura!— Arqueó la ceja mirándola seriamente, seguía acusándole con el dedo.

No pudo más y terminó por reírse a carcajadas ante las caras que la morena ponía.

—No sufras más, besas bien. Estas aprobada— Continuaba riéndose por la cara que ella ponía.

—¿¡En serio, me estas calificando!?— Dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa haciendo que golpease para hacer ruido y se levantó. —Me marcho.

—¡Jane!— Se levantó de inmediato agarrándola del brazo para que no se fuese. —Perdón, era una broma. Yo no...yo no pretendía, solo estaba...

—Retiras lo de "_besas bien_", y lo sustituyes por "excelentemente bien", o me voy de esta casa.

—Por supuesto, retiro lo de... ¡Mierda Jane!— Le golpeó el brazo dándole un puñetazo flojo. —¡Me habías asustado!— Se sentó de golpe en el sillón relajando la tensión que le había producido el pensar que la había ofendido. Jane era ahora quien reía a carcajadas. Se sentó y volvió a coger la cerveza.

—No te quejes, necesitábamos un momento divertido para calmar la tensión incomoda de la conversación.— Giró la cabeza para mirarla. —¿Crees que todo puede estar normal entre nosotras? Me refiero a sin sentirnos incomodas cuando estemos juntas sin nadie más.

—Sí. Por mi parte sí, pero solo si esta conversación termina con todo aclarado, sin dudas.

—Por mi parte quiero que todo este como siempre entre nosotras. Si tenemos que abrazarnos lo vamos a hacer, y si tenemos que dormir juntas como tantas otras noches, lo aremos sin preocupaciones ni tensiones. ¿Te parece buena idea?

—Me parece que es la única idea buena que se te ocurre en años...— La miró. —¿Todo igual?— Esperó con su copa en alto para brindar.

—¡Todo igual!— Le devolvió la sonrisa y brindaron.

Se quedaron en silencio por poco más de un minuto pero esta vez no fue incomodo ni desagradable. A Maura le invadieron las dudas y decidió romper el silencio...

—Jane, ¿crees que somos lesbianas?

Jane empezó a toser después de casi atragantarse al ser sorprendida por la peculiar pregunta.

—¡Maura!— Aceptó los pañuelos que le ofrecía para secarse la boca.

—Bueno tengo curiosidad...— Subió las piernas al sillón acomodándose.

—No...Bueno no lo sé. Hasta ahora a las dos nos han gustado los hombres.

—Solo digo que esta científicamente comprobado que todos nacemos bisexuales.

—¿En serio estamos teniendo esta conversación?— Negó con la cabeza y bebió cerveza. —No lo sé, tendremos que esperar a ver qué es lo que pasa...

—Jane... ¿Crees que si empezamos a salir a bares de `ambiente gay´ y dejamos que las mujeres intenten ligar con nosotras, podremos resolver nuestras dudas?— La miraba casi sin parpadear esperando respuesta.

—"Ambiente gay" ¿En serio Maura? Parecerás necesitada si haces eso...— Sonrió.

—¿Y qué me dices de Catherine? Administración, segunda planta. Orientación sexual: lesbiana. Queda constatado por ella misma, es más, está casada. Puedo preguntarle si ella también empezó a salir con mujeres después de su primero beso con una.

Jane negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que reía. Maura parecía tan inocente que era imposible no quererla.

—¿De verdad piensas ir por ahí de esa manera intentando adivinar cuál es tu orientación sexual? Lo único que está comprobado científicamente es que no te sienta bien tomar tanto té.

—El té me sienta muy bien, inclusive me relaja— La miró por unos segundos. —¡Jane!

—¿¡Que!?

—¿Me escuchas cuando te hablo? Podríamos quedar con Catherine, es súper simpática, estará encantada de ayudarnos.

—¿¡Catherine tiene un consultorio del amor o qué!?— Suspiró mirando al techo por unos segundos. —Maura necesitas dormir.

—¿En serio no tienes ganas de saber si eres lesbiana o bisexual?

—Lo que tengo ganas de saber es si tú eres así por naturaleza o te esfuerzas cada mañana para poder superarte...

—¿Sabías que no tienes ni idea de ser graciosa?— Jane le dedicó una caída de ojos indicándole la resignación que le produjo su pregunta.

—Está claro que quiero saber si cada vez que te vea me darán ganas de tirarme sobre ti y acabar en la cama. Pero no, no voy a salir a lugares de ambiente gay, y no voy a hablar con ninguna Catherine sobre mi vida sexual...

—De acuerdo, tu ganas— Se dio por vencida. —Pero estoy segura que si quieres salir de dudas Giovanni estará dispuesto a ayudarte...— Se le quedo mirando bastante divertida.

—¡Basta!— Le tiró un cojín. —Mañana madrugamos asique me voy ya. Buenas noches y gracias— Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta.

—¿Gracias?

—Sí, gracias por ponérmelo tan fácil. El tema del beso era algo complicado para nosotras pero hemos sabido darnos la confianza que necesitábamos para estar cómodas.

—En esa caso, gracias a ti. Las dos hemos colaborado— Sonrió. —Cuando llegues a casa avísame para saber que estas bien.

—De acuerdo, _bye_— Se abrazaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla. Esta forma de despedirse era normal en ellas desde hacía muchos años.

—_Bye_, buenas noches— Esperó apoyada en la puerta hasta que ella marchase. —Jane, esos pantalones te hacen un buen trasero. Te recomiendo usarlos más seguido— Bromeó intentando no reírse.

—¡Maura!— Se puso las manos en el trasero para taparse. —¿¡En serio!?— La miró enarcando una ceja. —¡Entra ya!— Montó en el coche y se fue para casa.


	7. 07 - Noche confusa y ¿celos?

**Gracias una vez más por leer esta historia;)**

* * *

**Capítulo: 7** – "_Una mañana algo confusa y ¿celos?"_

El reloj de Maura marcaba las seis y media de la mañana cómo cada día. Estiró su brazo hasta llegar a la mesilla de noche y apagar el despertador que sonaba por segunda vez.

-Uhhhm...no me apetece nada ir a...¡No!- Rápidamente agarró la fina sabana que le cubría y miró en su interior. -¡Mierda, no puede ser!- Exclamó al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda. -Tommy, ¿¡que hemos hecho!?- La pregunta fue más bien una reflexión mientras se tumbaba de nuevo hacia atrás y miraba al techo.

-Mmmm, yo diría creo que tener una noche de buen sexo- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos para estirarse. -Buenos días Maura.

Maura quiso morirse. Allí se encontraba, desnuda en su cama y con Tommy al lado. Anoche se advirtió a si misma que no era bueno tomar tanto vino, hoy lo confirmaba.

-Tommy…Si no recuerdo mal, anoche me despedí de ti y del resto de tu familia en tu casa...Jane me trajo a casa y al cabo de minutos se fue, entonces… ¿qué haces tú en mi cama?- Maura se esforzaba por recordar el momento en el que Tommy entró a su casa, pero no era capaz de conseguirlo.

Tommy se acómodó a la cama sentándose, la sabana aun lo cubría de cintura para abajo. También estaba desnudo.

-Anoche lo pasamos muy bien en la cena.

-Sí, eso lo recuerdo.

-Después de una hora hablando con mi familia, decidí tomar la última copa en tu casa. Y bueno, tras una botella de vino para los dos, supongo que aquí fue donde decidimos continuar la noche...- Tampoco recordó cómo llego hasta la cama, pero si recuerda estar sentado en el sillón al lado de ella mientras ambos estaban hablando a gusto.

-No...- negaba con la cabeza después de analizar por segunda vez lo que él había relatado. –No quiero sonar desagradable pero, ¿crees que podremos hacer cómo si nada hubiese pasado?- Preguntó confusa mientras entrecerraba arqueando ligeramente un ceja.

-Teniendo en cuenta que del momento cama vagamente recuerdo un par de besos...Sí, diría que podemos hacer cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Pero me encantaría recordar todo lo que hicimos en este dormitorio- Sonrió divertido, intentaba quitarle importancia ya que en el fondo estaba deseando acostarse con ella desde hacía varios años.

Maura se tapó la cara con las sabanas. No podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir, lo que más le molestaba era no recordarlo.

-Ey Maura...- Agarró la sabana e intentaba, sin éxito, descubrir delicadamente su rostro. -No tienes que avergonzarte. Me conoces y sabes que haya pasado lo que haya pasado no te he forzado a nada.

-No lo pongo en duda- dijo aun oculta bajo la sabana.

-Entonces no te preocupes por nada porque si así lo deseas, esto nunca ha pasado. No hablaremos jamás del tema.- Volvió a intentar quitar la sabana de su cara. -Por favor, no te sientas mal, ahora no puedo dejar de preocuparme...

Maura esperó unos segundos y se destapó la cara. Agarró la sabana para no destaparse el cuerpo y se sentó apoyando la espalda y cabeza en el cabecero de la cama.

-Si hemos hecho esto es porque los dos lo hemos querido. Por muy borrachos que estuviésemos y a pesar de no recordarlo, nadie ha forzado a nadie- Le miró demostrándole tranquilidad. -No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? Solo me molesta no recordar nada.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿crees que puedes dedicarme una sonrisa antes de irme? No quiero que lo de esta noche arruine nuestra amistad.

Maura sonrió ante la preocupación que Tommy demostraba constantemente.

-Todo está bien. Por ahora solo me arrepiento de haber tenido sexo mientras estaba borracha...Puedes estar tranquilo.

-Bien, eso me deja más tranquilo...No quiero parecer grosero al irme tan rápido pero viendo que la situación está siendo incómoda, prefiero irme y no incomodarte más... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, es más, lo agradezco- Sonrió por segunda vez.

-De acuerdo- Estiró el brazo agarrando sus _boxers_ y se los puso. No tenía pudor frente a Maura, además, esta noche ya le había visto algo más que su trasero...

Maura con mucho disimulo, no dejaba de mirar los duros y sexys glúteos que Tommy tenia. Desvió su mirada cuando este se dio la vuelta, ya con los pantalones puestos.

-Toma- Le lanzó su camisa y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos rieron.

-Oh, gracias- se la puso y apoyo ambas manos en el colchón. –Que tengas buen día, podemos hablar cuando quieras, aunque sea para no hablar de lo sucedido- Sonrió. -Debo irme- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso en pie. -_Bye_.

-_Bye_...- Agitó la mano en forma de despedida. Cuando Tommy abandonó el dormitorio se levantó y comprobó si habían utilizado preservativos. Era esa una de las cosas por las que a Maura no le gustaba mantener sexo estando bebida. Podría haber cometido la locura de no usar precaución pero esta vez podía respirar tranquila, la papelera contenía preservativos usados.

No podía ser, no con Tommy el hermano de su mejor amiga. Y menos dos días después de besarse con ella...

Jane llamó varias veces a Maura para ir juntas a trabajar pero se dio por vencida cuando a la tercera llamada no dio señales. Supuso que estaría cansada y dormiría media hora más así que se fue a la comisaria sin ella.

* * *

-¿Has visto a Tommy?- Preguntó Frankie al ver llegar a su hermana.

-No, ¿y tú?- Se apoyó en su mesa. -Seguro que al terminar la cena fue a ver a sus amigos.

-Seguro es eso. Me recuerda al día que salió de la cárcel, le dieron las cinco de la madrugada entre que se ponía al día con los amigos.

-Sí- Recordó con una sonrisa. -Afortunadamente esta vez llegaba de Argentina y no de la cárcel- Maura apareció por el pasillo. -Mirad a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Cuándo me fui de tu casa iniciaste la fiesta del pijama con _Bass_?

-Buenos días- Dijo una seria Maura mientras se dirigía a ellos. -Ya lo sé Jane, habíamos quedado para venir juntas, pero se me pegaron las sabanas, lo siento...- Depositó su bolso en la mesa de Jane mientras Frankie se ponía a trabajar.

-No te preocupes, por cierto ¿has visto a mi hermano? Mi madre pregunta por él.

-¿¡Que!?- Contestó algo sobresaltada. Aprovechó que tenía el móvil en la mano y puso la cámara para comprobar si tenía alguna marca en su cuello. No entendía por qué le preguntó por Tommy. ¿Tanto se notaba que habían pasado la noche juntos?

-A Tommy ¿que si lo has visto?- La miró divertida.

-¿Ahora mismo? no, y no sé dónde está- Si decía simplemente "_No lo he visto_" le saldría urticaria ya que estaría mintiendo. Esta mañana lo había visto, y muy de cerca...

-¿Qué te pasa Maura? ¿Has tenido mala noche?- Se interesaba por ella.

-¿Mala noche dices?...- Negó pausadamente con la cabeza. -En realidad anoche termine muy cansada con la cena y esta mañana casi se me hace tarde...Es más, debería estar ya con mi segunda autopsia- Cogió su bolso. -Si necesitáis algo estaré abajo, _bye_- Se fue a la morgue. Seguía sin recordar el momento en el que anoche se iba a la cama con Tommy.

* * *

-¡Maura, Maura!- Exclamaba irritada y volvió a repetirle la pregunta por segunda vez. -¿Las heridas son o no son post mortem?

Estaban en mitad de la calle, un asesinato.

-¿Qué? Perdón, lo siento Jane- Agarró la mano del cadáver para verlo más de cerca. -Las marcas no son del todo claras, pero sí. Yo diría que son heridas post mortem.

Jane les dio un indicaciones a los agentes que estaban alrededor y luego se puso de cuclillas al lado de Maura.

-Maur, ¿estás bien? Si quieres terminas este caso y dejas para mañana las autopsias que tenías planeadas para hoy.

-No gracias, de verdad que estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada, ayer bebí más de la cuenta.

-¡Jane!- Elevó su tono de voz para que la escuchase desde el otro lado de la calle. -Exactamente tres minutos y tenemos que abandonar la escena del crimen.

-De acuerdo Korsak- Volvió a mirar a Maura. -De acuerdo, pero si en cualquier momento necesitas tomarte el día libre, hazlo.

-Anoche me acosté con tu hermano Tommy- _¡Boom!_ Maura soltó una bomba sin previo aviso.

-¿¡Que!?- Se puso en pie de golpe. -¿¡Que estás diciendo Maura!?- Entrecerró los ojos arrugando el entrecejo.

Maura guardaba el material en su maletín intentando evitar este momento.

-¡Maura! te estoy hablando. ¿Se puede saber qué es eso de que te has acostado con mi hermano?

-¡Shhhhhh!- Rápidamente se puso en pie para mira alrededor y comprobar la gente que no escuchaba. -Pero no me acuerdo de ese preciso momento- Se encontró con su mirada, un tanto seria.

-¿Te acuestas con alguien y no te acuerdas del momento? ¿¡En serio!?- Intentaba asimilar la noticia al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento extraño invadía su corazón sin entender muy bien que sentimiento era. ¿Celos quizás?

-En realidad he empezado a recordar imágenes pero nada concretas...- Le aguantó la mirada por poco más de cinco segundos.

-¿En que estabas pensando Maura? ¿Con Tommy, en serio?- Intentaba disimular lo que sentía pero le resultaba inevitable sentir celos al imaginarse a Maura con alguien que no fuese ella.

-Parece ser que si es en serio. Espero recordar todo lo que paso según avanza el día...

-¡Jane, Maura! Vámonos, ya es la hora- Advertía Korsak llamando su atención al tocar el claxon.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó una seria Jane quien caminaba con paso bastante ligero hacia el coche. El que conocía a Jane podía saber perfectamente que este momento no era el mejor para hablar con ella sin morir en el intento.

Maura maldecía la noche de ayer. No sabía porque pero sentía que le estaba fallando a Jane, y no tenía por qué sentirse así, al fin y al cabo ellas no eran pareja...Ahora mismo Maura solo deseaba dos cosas. La primera, recordar el momento en el que se acostaba con Tommy, y la segunda, esperar a que él no empezará a sentir cosas por ella.

* * *

-Mira esto Jane, son las huellas halladas en las tres víctimas. ¿Un poco raro, no? Pues mira estas imágenes- Compartió en los monitores las imágenes.

-¡Ese es el tipo que vimos en el muelle!, ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es, es el tipo del muelle y mira esto otro, es importante- Frost puso más imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad.

Maura apareció por la puerta con varios papeles en sus manos, todo relacionado con la victima que hallaron hoy en la carretera.

-Jane, si tienes un momento me gustaría que vieras esto- Esperaba a pocos pasos de ella hasta que pudiese atenderla.

-Ahora no puedo- Ni siquiera la miró, no retiró la mirada de las imágenes que Frost había puesto.

-Son resultados de la victima de hoy...- Seguía mirándola pero no era correspondida por ella.

-¡Ahora no Maura!- La miró un instante demostrándole seriedad y luego desvió su mirada a Korsak. -¿Puedes revisarlo tú en mi lugar, por favor?

-Sí...claro- Se levantó y fue hasta Maura. -¿Que has encontrado?- Miraba los papeles poniéndose las gafas.

Ni Korsak ni Frost entendían por qué Jane no revisaba esos papeles, pero sabían que algo pasaba pues ese comportamiento no era habitual en ellas.

-También encontré esto- Maura le pasó otras hojas a Korsak y mientras este las revisaba aprovechó para mirar a Jane. Su amiga seguía seria y distante.

-Gracias doctora, mandaré estos resultados ha criminalística.

-De nada Korsak- Miró a Jane, una vez más no era correspondida. -Cuando tengas la madurez de separar lo personal del trabajo, estaré esperándote en la morgue.- Abandonó la sala mientras. Jane se había limitado a mirar al frente y escuchar lo que le decía.

-Jane, puedes escaparte unos minutos, nosotros aremos el papeleo.

-¡Estoy bien! ¿¡O no lo ves Frost!?- Se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a rellenar el papeleo en silencio. En su cabeza se repetirán las palabras que Maura le había dicho en la escena del crimen, "_me acosté con Tommy_".

Pasaban las horas y Jane seguía molesta pero esta vez consigo misma. Maura, a quien hace dos noches había besado, se acostó con su hermano y eso no parecía sentarle bien. Maura no era su pareja asique podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

* * *

Maura se dispuso a entrar en la morgue, para su sorpresa vio que en el interior estaba Jane.

-Detective Rizzoli, tu por aquí... ¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó enfundándose los guantes y la bata de color gris oscuro.

-Ya estoy atendida, gracias doctora Isles- Balanceaba ligeramente su cuerpo apoyándose en sus talones y elevando las puntas de los pies.

-¿Y qué tal te atiende el cadáver, su trato contigo es un poco frio?- Preguntó después de comprobar que no había nadie más en la morgue excepto un cadáver y ellas. Sonrió mientras preparaba la materia que usaría.

-Estoy esperando por Susie- Se percató de su sonrisa. -Ya veo, tienes el día gracioso...pues dime algo ¿anoche mientras mi hermano y tu ligabais, también eras igual de graciosa que ahora?- Enarcó una ceja.

-¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?- Cambió su rostro mostrándose seria.

-¿Oh, ahora no quieres ser graciosa? Es una pena...- Susie se acercaba. -Por ahí viene Susie, si me disculpas, gracias...- Dijo intentando esquivarla para pasar al otro lado.

-Jane, ¿tienes un minuto para mí? Tenemos que hablar- Le estorbó para que se detuviese.

-No, no tenemos que hablar de nada. ¡Espero que anoche hayas disfruta dado con Tommy!- Consiguió esquivarla y se acercó a Susie quien estaba entrando en la morgue. -¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? bien gracias- Cogió lo papeles que le ofrecía. -Susie, doctora Isles, hasta luego- se dispuso a salir pero no lo consiguió...

-Espera- Maura abrió la puerta que la llevaba de la morgue a su despachó y volvió a mirarla. -Entra y hablamos.- Susie se marchó al darse cuenta por si sola de que sobraba.

-Maura, tengo mucho trabajo en este momento- Intentó volver a salir pero ella la agarró del brazo.

-Entra, y hablamos- Ordenó para más tarde tirar de ella y meterla al despacho casi a la fuerza.

-¿Que parte de "tengo mucho trabajo" no has entendido?- Contempló cómo ella cerraba la puerta del despacho.

-Lo que no entiendo es tu comportamiento.

-Cuando hayas terminado, avísame.- Se sentó en el sofá y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Qué te pasa? Sí, me acosté con tu hermano. ¿Es un delito? yo creo que no...- Caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, de pie.

-¿Ya?

-¿¡Puedes dejar de comportarte así!?

-¿Te molesta mi comportamiento? ¡Oh bienvenida al club! A mí también me molesta el tuyo. ¿Por qué diablos has tenido que acostarte con Tommy?

-¿¡En serio!?- Sonrió irónicamente sentándose frente a ella. -Que yo sepa tanto tu hermano cómo yo estamos solteros. ¿Tenemos que pedirte permiso si nos queremos acostar juntos?

-¡No, no tienes que pedirme permiso!- Se puso en pie. -Tú y yo solo somos amigas...

-Sí, exacto, solo amigas...- Asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella, también se levantó.

-¿Ahora has terminado, cierto?

-Así es- Se detuvo frente a la puerta y abrió para que ella saliese.

-Entonces _bye_- Tan solo pudo dar un paso porque Maura le cogió del brazo, cerró la puerta y la besó.

Jane se sorprendió ya que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Que estás haciendo Maura?

-¡Nada!- Dio justamente dos pasos hacia atrás para dejarle paso. -Ahora sí, puedes irte...- Giró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Eres tan insoportable!- Le agarró la mano para que no abriese y la acorraló contra la puerta besándola.

Maura paró el beso por escasos dos segundos mirándola a los ojos, acto seguido puso una mano en su cintura y la atrajo contra si para besarla apasionadamente. Ambas deseaban ese beso, mucho.

-Tu también eres insoportable, no te aguanto cuando te comportas cómo un niña.

Ambas se miraron, sus bocas estaban a diez centímetros de distancia.

-Prefiero comportarme cómo una niña y no cómo una histérica llamada Maura- Volvió a besarla.

Pocos segundos después Maura separó su boca.

-¿No te ibas ya?- Se mordió el labio tímidamente.

-¿¡Y que es lo que estoy haciendo!? Quítate- Miró unos centímetros más a la izquierda de la cintura de ella, estaba el pomo de la puerta y lo agarró.

Maura se retiró de la puerta pero no pudo evitar ser ella quien acorralaba esta vez a Jane contra la puerta y su cuerpo. Tomó delicadamente con ambas manos su cara y volvió a besarla. Era el segundo día que se besaban y... ¡le encantaban esos labios!

Las persianas del despacho estaban bajadas y eso desataba aún más sus ganas de acabar encima del sofá, o de la mesa...Tal vez en el suelo.

-Deberíamos estar trabajando.- Advirtió Maura perdiéndose en aquellos labios una vez más.

-Deberíamos...- Bajó peligrosamente la mano hasta llegar al trasero de la rubia. Tanto deporte había dado sus frutos, esa era una buena trasera, pensó Jane quien ya tenía una mano puesta en su trasero.

-¿¡Doctora Isles!?- Se escuchó decir a Susie desde el otro lado de la puerta, intentaba abrir pero algo se lo impedía.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó en voz baja Maura. Ambas se separaron mientras Jane sujetaba la puerta.

-¡Otra vez no, maldita puerta!- Jane hacia fuerza al mismo lado que la puerta se cerraba, después de fingir varios intentos, abrió la puerta encontrándose de golpe con Susie. -¿¡Maura!? Cuantas veces te he dicho que esta puerta está rota!?- Dejó que Susie entrase.

-Técnicamente no está rota, cumple sus funciones. Pero avisaré a mantenimiento...- Miró a Susie. -¿Querías algo?- Preguntó amablemente mientras sutilmente intentaba avisarle a Jane, sin éxito, que estaba despeinada.

-Hola...- Susie no pudo evitar mirar el cabello despeinado de Jane -Sí- Le dio a Maura los plásticos que contenían pruebas. -Han llegado ahora mismo.

-Yo...yo me voy- Abandonó el despacho de Maura tan rápido cómo pudo.

Lo que acababa de pasar volvía a ser una locura, habían estado a punto de ser pilladas, pero... ¿importaba eso algo después de disfrutar del maravilloso momento? No, no importaba, aunque siempre corriesen el riesgo de ser pilladas, ambas querían volver a repetirlo.


	8. 08 - Placer mutuo

Me gustan vuestras opiniones, también gracias por todas vuestras visitas al fic. Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado;)

* * *

**Capítulo: 8**

Suena el timbre de la puerta, era Jane.

-¡Que sorpresa! ¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado?- Le dejó paso.

-Si quieres puedo irme...- Entró y se dirigió a la cocina.

-No por favor, será agradable escuchar tus disculpas- Cerró la puerta y también se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café.

-¿Crees que vengo a pedirte disculpas por algo? Vale, pues dame un motivo por el cual debo hacerlo.- Dijo estando segura de que no habían motivos.

-¿En serio Jane? ¿Qué tal si vamos unas seis horas atrás?- Preparaba las tazas de café mientras hablaba con ella. -Voy a buscarte para darte información de un caso y ni siquiera me miras a la cara. ¿Te parece eso un motivo?- Enarcó una ceja.

-Estaba trabajando, no podía atenderte- Fue la única escusa absurda que se le ocurrió.

-Yo también estaba trabajando.- Suspiró. -Detesto cuando te comportas así.

-Vale, entonces disculpe doctora Isles. ¿Querías eso, una disculpa sin sentirla? Pues ya la tienes, ¿te sientes mejor?

-En fin, mejor dejemos ese tema.- Renegó con la cabeza mientras le ofreció la taza de café que preparó.

-Gracias.- La miró un tanto extrañada cuando vio que ella no se sirvió café a pesar de haber preparado su taza anteriormente. -¿No vas a tomar tú?

-No Jane, se me han pasado las ganas. Comportamientos como el anterior me superan.- Retiró la taza a un lado y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando el codo en la encimera a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla en la mano.

-Tienes razón...- Agarró la cafetera y le sirvió café en la taza que había retirado. -Toma- Le ofreció la taza y ella aceptó. -Tienes razón, lo siento Maura. Es que desde que me dijiste lo de Tommy estoy un poco extraña, por eso he venido. Bueno por eso y por lo del beso...- Desvió un instante su mirada de la de ella.

Esta vez ambas no estaban tan tensas como en su primer beso.

-Lo siento Jane...- Guardó silencio.

-No, quiero decir, no necesitas disculparte. Te vas a sorprender pero estaba cómoda en tu despacho mientras pasaba lo que pasaba...- Dio un trago al café.

-Oh Jane…no me refería a eso. Me refería a Tommy, me estaba disculpando por acostarme con tu hermano si te molestó...

-¿Qué? ¡Mierda!- Miró a otro lado muerta de la verguenza. Había confesado que le gustó mientras que Maura se refería a otra cosa.

-Tranquila porque sabiendo eso estoy más aliviada- Se explicó. -A mí también me gustó el momento del beso...Es más, me molesto que nos interrumpiesen...- Esas palabras llamaron por completo la atención de Jane quien la miraba con los ojos fijados en los de ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, me hubiese gustado que la puerta hubiese tenido el seguro puesto cuando Susi interrumpía.- Jane sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Quería referirme a que si hablas en serio sobre el beso... ¿Te gusto, no estabas incomoda como en el primero?

-No, nada que ver con el primero. Esta vez no quería detenerme, estaba muy cómoda, bastante cómoda...- Sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Te das cuenta con que normalidad estamos hablando del beso Maura...?

-Sí, será porque nos ha gustado…- Sonrió.

Jane aprovechó para disculparse por su comportamiento en la comisaria, disculpas que Maura aceptó sin quince minutos hablando cómodamente de cosas sin importancia.

* * *

-Desde la conversación después de nuestro primer beso he estado hablando más tiempo con Catherine y llegando a establecer una relación un poco menos profesional y más `_amigable_´...Si quieres puedo contarle nuestra situación...- Hablaba totalmente en serio. Catherine había pasado por algo similar y quizás podría ayudarla.

-¡Maura!- Dijo con resignación. -No pienso ir con ninguna Catherine. Como vuelvas a nombrarla te arrestaré por acoso. ¿Eres capaz de comprenderlo?

-¡De acuerdo!- Pensó en silencio por escasos segundos. -¿Que vamos a hacer con nosotras? ¿Tú quieres...quieres algo más conmigo?

-¿Y tú?

-Yo pregunte primero Jane.

-¿Esto es un juego de quien pregunta primero?- Alzó una ceja sin poder evitar una caída de ojos. -No lo sé, estoy un poco confusa...Se supone que nos hemos besado y somos amigas, pero creo estar celosa.

-¿Celosa?

-Sí...No puedes imaginarte lo que me ha molestado saber que te has acostado con otra persona que no sea...- Miró al suelo. -Que no sea yo...

-Lo siento Jane. Si hubiese sabido que te molestaría te prometo que no hubiese pasado nada con Tommy.

-No, no es eso. Me da igual que la persona con la que te acosaras fuera con mi hermano. Lo que me molesta es que esa persona no era yo... ¿entiendes?- Preguntó confusa al mismo tiempo que avergonzada.

-¿Este es el motivo por el cual te enfadaste esta mañana cuando te dije lo de Tommy?

-Sí y sé que quizás sea una tontería, pero no pude evitar sentirme celosa cuando me lo dijiste...Por eso no quería hablarte en la comisaria, y por eso busque a Susie en la morgue y no a ti...Puedes enfadarte, soy absurda al igual que mi comportamiento.

Maura acarició una de sus manos.

-No eres absurda, y en realidad saber cosas cómo esas me dejan pensar con más claridad...Estoy confundida en esta nueva etapa por la cual estamos pasando las dos. Yo también siento celos cuando algún salido tontea contigo en el bar...Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que resignarme... No aguanto más Jane...- Suspiró profundamente y soltó la mano de ella para revolverse el cabello con ambas manos. -Creo que esto va en serio...Estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti.

Jane guardó silencio ante las palabras de Maura pero rápidamente actuó, no quería arrepentirse más tarde de no haber hecho ahora lo quería. Se levantó y caminó rodeando la `_isla´_ de la cocina para encontrarse con ella, se detuvo a su lado.

-Quizás es un poco pronto, pero puedo decir que yo también siento cosas por ti. Desde que nos besamos el otro día no he podido dejar de pensar en eso y sonreír. Pero hoy ha sido mejor, nos besamos y mi mal día desapareció por completo.

Estaban de pie, una frente a la otra, cara a cara. Maura se dejó llevar acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

-Quiero besarte...- Jane pegó su frente con la de ella, no dejaba de mirar sus labios.

-¿A qué esperas entonces?- Dijo en un hilo de voz mientras su boca de adelantaba hasta pegarse con la de Jane para finalmente besarla tiernamente.

Delicadamente, Jane sujetaba con ambas manos la cabeza de ella correspondiéndole de igual forma al beso.

-Mi hermano... ¿qué pasa con él?- Pregunto casi en susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Anoche te acostaste con él. ¿Sientes algo por él?

-No, ósea sí...

-¿Sí o no?- No pudo evitar arrugar su entre ceja.

-Para Tommy y para mi quedo muy claro que solo fue sexo.

-¿Entonces por qué has dicho que sí a mi segunda pregunta?- Se separó de ella.

Maura la agarró tirando de su mano para pegarla de golpe completamente a ella.

-Solo es atracción por él, por eso anoche nos acostamos. Tommy y yo nos atraemos físicamente, nada más.

-¿En serio?- Volvió a pegar la frente con la de ella pero esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Crees que te miento Jane?

-No- Negó con la cabeza y finalmente la besó. Puso una mano en su cintura y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó entre besos.

-Creo que sí- No podía parar de besar su boca, le encantaba su lengua.

Maura se dejaba guiar, Jane conocía perfectamente el camino a su dormitorio. Una vez allí se llegaron a la cama entre besos.

-¡Mierda! ¿Todavía guardas ese absurdo cuadro?- La acorraló contra la cama para acto seguido caer a la vez al colchón y quedar sobre ella.

-Sí ¿algún problema?- Puso una mano detrás de su cabeza para atraer su boca contra la de ella y poder besarla.

-Es un delito tener algo tan feo ahí colgado- Sonrió divertida abriéndose hueco entre sus piernas. La excitación del momento se apodero de ambas.

-¿En serio?- La besó para atraparle el labio inferior con los dientes, sin causarle daño, por ahora...Después de estirárselo lo soltó.

-Sí y es realmente difícil de mirar, eso no es arte...- Se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego la besó.

-Retira eso ahora...- Atrapó por segunda vez su labio inferior con los dientes pero esta vez mordiéndole algo más fuerte.

-No juegos con fuego...- Gimió intentando liberarse de sus dientes. -Para...- Sonrió con picardía comenzando a mover la pierna consiguiendo así restregar la parte inferior del muslo con la entre pierna de ella.

-¡Mmmmm!- Metió ambas manos por debajo de la blusa de Jane y le arañó la espalda dejándole marcas por pocos minutos. Besó su cuello mientras sus manos subían hasta el sujetador.

Jane se deshizo de la blusa de Maura mientras dirigió su boca al cuello hasta subir a su oído para morderle el lóbulo y luego susurrarle...

-¿Estas cómoda? Podemos parar- Antes de poder mirarla a los ojos fue sorprendida por un movimiento de Maura quien se colocaba sobre ella.

-No pienso parar- le mordió el labio y ahora fue ella quien se deshizo de la camisa de Jane. La detective estaba más sexy sin el uniforme de trabajo, su ropa interior llamaba toda su atención excitándola aún más si podía.

Jane masajeó el trasero apretándola contra si, quería sentirla. Acto seguido subió una mano y con bastante practica desabrochó el sujetador de Maura quien pocos segundos después hacia lo mismo con la morena. Maura buscó su cuello para ir bajando poco a poco mordiéndole hasta llegar a sus pechos. Una vez allí fue directa a uno de ellos y pasó la lengua en pequeños círculos para finalmente succionar uno de ellos. Jane gimió de placer. A pesar de que no quería comparar el momento, estaba disfrutando de Maura mucho más que con cualquier hombre.

-¡Uuuhmm Maura!- Exclamó al sentir su mano en la entre pierna, aquellas manos la estaban volviendo loca.

Se encontraban desnudas, sus cuerpos eran perfectos para ambas. Jane quiso torturarla unos minutos...Con la rodilla empujó una pierna de Maura para tener más espacio entre sus piernas. Le agarró uno de sus pezones con los dientes y se lo estiró produciéndole mucho placer. Arqueó su espalda presa del placer que le producía. Maura no aguantó por mucho más y volteó quedando encima de ella, después de darle algunos mordiscos en el abdomen bajó hasta llegar a su feminidad. Llegados a este momento, ninguna necesitaba lubricante alguno...

-¡No te detengas ahora!- Exclamó casi susurrando cuando Maura comenzó a masajearle peligrosamente su feminidad.

-Mmmm me encanta verte así...- Aseguró mientras sustituyó sus manos por la lengua. Lamió la entrada a su feminidad para segundos después introducirle directamente dos dedos. Lo hizo despacio, disfrutando del momento.

-¡Maura!- No pudo contener un gran gemido. La química entre ambas parecía indicar que llevaban acostándose juntas toda la vida.

Alternaba los movimientos de su mano y no paró hasta que Jane llegó al clímax minutos más tarde gritando su nombre entre gemidos. Sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que había hecho un buen trabajo y subió dándole besos hasta llegar a su boca. Sus lenguas jugaron, pero Jane no se conformaba con eso. Se giró y sin previo aviso llevó su boca directamente a la entre pierna de Maura, cosa que a esta le encantó.

Pasó la lengua a lo largo de su entre pierna para acto seguido atraparle delicadamente con los dientes el clítoris. Maura gimió al sentir su lengua recorrer cada milímetro de su feminidad. No pudo evitar llevar su mano a la cabeza de Jane y atraerla contra si, quería sentir su lengua bastante dentro de sí a lo que Jane respondió como era debido. Separó con ambas manos los labios interiores e introdujo su lengua en su feminidad. Saboreaba cada lugar de aquel paraíso para poco tiempo después introducirle dos dedos. Una vez dentro movió la mano hacia arriba y abajo por minutos. Maura arqueó la espalda poniendo su cuerpo rígido cuando notó que el orgasmo se apoderaba de ella.

-¡Ohhh Jane, sí!- Se mordió el labio disfrutando. Segundos después del clímax Jane dejó de mover la mano despacio y subió encontrándose con sus labios los cuales mordió y besó. El segundo asalto no tardó en llegar, amabas disfrutaron de esta nueva experiencia. Al cabo de veinte minutos más tarde, ambas acabaron en la cama, una al lado de la otra, satisfechas.

-¿No evitamos la conversación incomoda?- Preguntó Jane.

-Sí por favor, pero me ha encantado- Aseguró recuperando poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración.

-A mí también, bastante...- Dijo mordiéndose el labio para luego sonreír.

Lógicamente no era la primera vez que mantenían sexo, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacían con una mujer, cosa que disfrutaron al máximo por que parecían conocerse muy bien en cuanto al sexo juntas se refería.


	9. 09

Por favor, no me matéis si es un poco largo este capítulo, pero una vez revisado no he podido suprimir contenido. Saludos, gracias por vuestras reviews y visitas como en cada capítulo;) Por cierto, muchas gracias a varia gente de México que me ha enviado mensajes tan positivo sobre el fic en Twitter.

* * *

**Capítulo: 9**

Domingo, tan solo un día después de que_ Rizzles_ se acostasen juntas. En lo que lleva de día no se han podido ver debido a tener planes que hacer.

-¿Frost te avisó ya?

-Si te refieres a la fiesta de esta noche, sí. Acaba de llamarme.- Contestó Jane que habla con Maura por teléfono.

-¿Vas a ir?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé, quizás te sentirás incomoda con mi presencia.

-¿Por lo que pasó ayer entre nosotras? No, por supuesto que no me incomoda tu presencia. ¿A ti la mía?

-...no.

-Has tardado en contestar, ¿qué pasa Maura?

-No he tardado en contestar- Sí lo había hecho.

-Maura...

-Es por tu madre. Va a estar en esa fiesta y va a saber que ha pasado ente tú y yo.

Jane no pudo evitar reírse después de escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Qué clase de madre crees que tengo? Cuando bebe alcohol no adquiere súper poderes...

-No tiene gracia- Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Solo digo que cuando tú y yo nos veamos quizás estemos algo raras...Tu madre empezara a preguntar, yo me pondré nerviosa y...

-Y no pasará nada porque no llevamos un cartel en la frente que diga: "_Nos hemos acostado juntas."_ ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por eso?

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, estoy suponiendo cosas que no van a pasar.

-Siempre tengo razón- Sonrió. -A las diez y media paso por ti, _bye_.

Esta noche se celebraría el cumpleaños del teniente Cavanaugh en el bar `Dirty Robber´. Siempre acudían a ese bar ya que el dueño era amigo de casi todos ellos. Quince minutos pasados de las diez y media, la gente iba llegando al bar. Jane y Maura venían en el mismo coche con más gente asique no habían hablado de su momento de sexo pero la noche era larga y tendrían mucho tiempo por delante.

* * *

-Felicidades nuevamente. Esto es de parte de mi madre, ya sabes cómo es- Le ofreció una tarta que Ángela había preparado para esta noche. Nadie llevó regalos a la fiesta ya que se los habían dado el viernes en la comisaria.

-¡Oh! gracias Jane. ¿Ángela no ha podido venir?

-Vendrá dentro de un rato.

-Bien, entonces podéis ir pidiendo lo que queráis- Cogió la tarta y se la dio a uno de los camareros para que la metiese en la nevera.

-¿Has visto eso?- Preguntó Jane totalmente incrédula.

-¿A Cavanaugh siendo amable? Sí...- Ríe. -No empieces con tus paranoias, solo te preguntó por Ángela siendo amable y agradecido.

-Eso espero, no quiero ver como el teniente y mi madre se pasan la noche ligando... ¡Arrrg! me acaban de venir imágenes del momento...- Se sentó en una de las mesas después de pedir algo de tomar.

-No seas inmadura. Tu madre está muy bien cómo para que los hombres se fingen en ella, y aunque sea tu madre, también tiene sexo- Se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Sexo y mi madre en la misma frase? ¿¡En serio!? Cambiemos de tema... ¿Cómo estas hoy?- El camarero les sirvió ambas bebidas y se fue.

-Supongo que te refieres a cómo estoy después de...- Jane asintió con la cabeza. -Bien, no está siendo tan acomodo como cuando nos vimos en el ascensor después del primer beso. ¿Y para ti?- Los chicos ya estaban en el bar pero estaban apartados de ellas, podían hablar con tranquilidad.

-Para mí tampoco está siendo incómodo. Tenía ganas de verte.

-Yo también a ti. Hoy lo pasaremos bien, solo intenta no emborracharte porque no me hago responsable de mis actos cuando te vea vulnerable debido al alcohol...- Se mordió el labio y acto seguido bebió del vaso que le habían servido.

-Mmmm lo tendré en cuenta doctora Isles...- Sonrió con picardía y también bebió.

-Hola chicas- Dijo Ángela quien se acercó a ellas después de saludar a Cavanaugh.

-¿Hola? mamá he visto cómo has saludado a Cavanaugh...El lunes lo veré en la comisaria y estaremos incomodos si hoy os pasáis de "simpáticos"...- Advirtió arqueando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No podrías ser un poco más amable con Ángela?- Dijo después de darle una patada floja bajo la mesa.

-¡Eso!- Dijo apoyando a Maura. -Aunque sea tu madre, también soy mujer...deja que me divierta. Además Cavanaugh es divertido.

-¡Dejar de hablar!- Sugirió bebiendo de su copa ante las sonrisas de Maura y su madre.

Dos horas más tarde todos seguían divirtiéndose entre alcohol y conversaciones de distintos temas. Maura y Jane solían mirarse haciéndose cómplices de lo que pensaban en ese preciso momento. Las sonrisas delataban lo a gusto que estaban después de dar un paso más en su relación de `_amistad-pareja_.´

* * *

Jane se dispuso a salir del baño pero se encontró de frente con Maura quien le indicaba que volviese a entrar. Una vez dentro, Maura cerró con seguridad la puerta.

-Hola- Sonrió mirándola.

-Hola Maura...- Dijo sin entender muy bien que sucedía. -¿Qué ocurre, quieres violarme?- Bromeó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno sí pero no aquí, este lugar debe de tener gérmenes por todas...

-No empieces con tu rollo de los gérmenes. - Sonrió. -¿Qué pasa?

-Quería hablar de lo de ayer, antes no pudimos hablar de mucho.

-Bien entonces te escucho.

-Te parecerá una locura pero he perdido la cuenta de las veces que con disimulo te he mirado el trasero mientras bailábamos todos...

-Pero Maura... ¿una mujer tan formal y haciendo esas cosas?- Aguantó la risa.

-Es que tú me descontrolas...- Se pegó por completo de frente y la besó apasionadamente mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

Jane le siguió el beso con el mismo ímpetu, puso una mano en su cintura y la pegó más contra ella sin dejar de besarla. Estaba esperando esos besos desde que se vieron hacía más de dos horas.

-¿Lo ves?- Le miró los labios y luego subió la mirada hasta los ojos. -No puedo controlarme...

-Eso me gusta- Se mordió el labio con picardía y la torturó por pocos segundos rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-No hagas eso Jane...- Pegó más su boca consiguiendo besarla de golpe. Bajó la mano agarrando una de sus nalgas y apretándola sin hacerle daño.

La temperatura subía y ninguna quería parar...Jane jugó con su lengua unos segundos más y luego la besó hasta llegar a su cuello. Subió un poco para susurrarle al oído...

-Me encantaría sustituir este baño por tu dormitorio y poder repetir lo de ayer...- Mordió y estiró el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mmmm, detente...- Buscó su boca para morderla y besarla.

-Tus actos no me piden lo mismo.- Sonrió con maldad y besándola bajó la mano para masajearle la entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Maura gimió roncamente y perdió por completo el control de su cuerpo, Jane la llevaba a un extremo que le fascinaba.

-¡Jane!- Disfruto unos segundos y Ll cargó poniéndola sobre el lavamanos y se puso entre sus piernas. Llevó la mano a su rodilla subiéndola peligrosamente hasta llegar a su feminidad y masajearla con bastante deseo. La ropa sobraba asique con la otra mano se dispuso a desabrocharle el botón del jeans.

Frankie se dispuso a entrar al servicio de los hombres pero estaba ocupado, no podía esperar más y toco la puerta del servicio de mujeres para entrar si estaba libre.

-¡Mierda!- Ambas se miraron y tres segundos más tarde se separaron. -¡Ya va, está ocupado!- Exclamó Jane quien se abrochaba el pantalón y se colocaba bien la ropa para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Jane eres tú? No aguanto más, abre por favor- Pidió mientras se llevó la mano a su entre pierna como si así se le pasaran las ganas de orinar.

-¡Este es el de mujeres!- Gritó desde dentro y luego hablo en voz baja. - Date prisa- Se miró al espejo y se arregló con las manos el cabello.

-¿¡Que crees que hago!?- Una vez listas abrieron la puerta después de tirar de la cadena.

-¿¡En serio Frankie!? ¡Este es el maldito baño de mujeres!- No era eso lo que le importaba a Jane, le molestó que su hermano interrumpiese un momento tan placentero.

-¿¡Y que me importa!? Sirve para lo mismo, ¿no?- Preguntó mientras entró corriendo para orinar antes de que se lo hiciera encima.

-¡Al menos cierra la puerta!- Jane desde fuera empujó la puerta cerrándola para que no viesen a su hermano haciendo sus necesidades.

-¡Oh no!- Bajó la voz para que solo ella escuchase. -A día de hoy, oficialmente le he visto a todos los hermanos Rizzoli sus intimidades...

-¿En serio Maura? ¡Felicidades! Ahora solo te queda ver a mi madre- Resopló con resignación, deseaba matar a su hermano por interrumpir. Empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-Tranquila...Ya tendremos tiempo de terminar lo que empezamos...- Sonrió con picardía mirándola.

-¡Por supuesto!- Le sonrió divertida y se unieron al resto para continuar la fiesta.

* * *

Minutos más tardes...

-¡Mira eso Frankie!

-¿Que pasa Jane?- Miró a su madre quien a lo lejos bailaba con Cavanaugh formalmente.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Tú lo ves normal?

-¿Por qué no dejas ya de meterte con ella? Está en una fiesta, divirtiéndose- Dijo Maura.

-¿En serio?- Enarcó una ceja mirándola.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Maura. Deja que mamá se divierta porque no está haciendo nada malo.

-De acuerdo, habéis perdido la cabeza.- Dio un trago a su cerveza contemplando a su madre.

-No te enfades Jane, solo te decimos que mamá no está haciendo nada malo, y si pasa algo más entre ellos, tenemos que aceptarlo.

-Vale, se terminó este tema.

-¡Wo, wo, wo, mirad eso!- Exclamó Frankie poniéndose en pie. La chica a quien había invitado por fin regresaba del trabajo. -_Bye _chicas, mi fiesta empieza ahora...- Sonrió y fue directo hasta su amiga.

_-Bye_- Maura y ella volvían a quedar a solas en la mesa. -¡Mi hermano me da tanta envidia!- Dijo con cierta frustración.

-¿Te gusta su amiga?- Arqueó una ceja.

-Claro que no, solo que él puede ligarse a esa chica cuando quiera y yo en cambio tengo que conformarme con sonreírte y mirarte `indecentemente´ solo cuando `nos dejan´... ¡No es justo!

Sonrió tiernamente ante la frustración de Jane.

-No te preocupes, la fiesta termina en breve y podremos empezar la nuestra. Privada y _vip_ ¿se te ocurre mejor plan?- Sonrió traviesa.

-¿¡Irnos ahora mismo a tu casa!?- Propuso buscando su aprobación.

-¡Perfecto!- Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Nos vamos ya- Agitó la manó despidiéndose así de todos para no perder tiempo. -Cavanaugh, me ha encantado su fiesta. Mamá, Tommy te llevará a casa- Abrió la puerta esperando por Maura.

-¿Pero cómo que os vais ya? Aún queda la última ronda de chupitos todos juntos- Miró a Maura. -Vamos, convéncela de que se quede, los chupitos te gustan- Sonrió haciendo cómplice a Maura.

-Sí, me encantan los chupitos pero nos están esperando. Mañana te invito a una ronda de chupitos en casa, ¿ok?

-¡Venga Maura!- Sin ser brusca agarró su brazo consiguiendo sacarla del bar e ir al coche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

_Rizzles_ habían pasado la madrugada juntas después de una noche de pasión. Desde lo del baño del bar, ambas se habían quedado con el calentón y decidieron terminarlo en el dormitorio de Maura, bueno terminar ese y empezar otro…Al despertar desayunaron juntas.

-¡Oh Maura! ¿Por qué te empeñas en ponerme descafeinado? No me gusta.- Bebió su descafeinado sin muchas ganas.

-Porque últimamente estas un poco alterada...

-¿Alterada? ¿Yo?

-¿Lo ves?- Sonrió.

-¿¡Que!? Solo te he preguntado...de acuerdo lo que tú digas. Cuando te pones en plan `_doctora de vivos_´ pierdes tu encanto- Dejó la taza sobre la encimera y untó mantequilla en la tostada.

-Solo me preocupo por ti. Y que sepas que tú también pierdes tu encanto cuando te alteras.

-Ok, dispara. Anoche acabamos muy bien la noche y hoy me he despertado maravillosamente, ¿según la doctora Isles, cuando me he puesto alterada?

-Anoche cuando viste a tu madre con el teniente. Estabas un poco insoportable cuando estaban juntos.

-¿¡Ves!? Ahora si estoy alterada, pero por tu culpa- Dejó lo que le quedaba de tostada sobre el plato y la miró. -¿En serio soy la única que no ve normal que empiecen a llevarse tan bien?

-Sí, eres la única. ¿Qué hay de malo? Tu madre esta soltera, ¿cuál es tu problema?

-Uuuuhmm deja que piense...- dijo adoptando un tono bastante irónico. -Que Cavanaugh trabaja conmigo, con mi hermano… ¿sigo?

-¿Y qué?

-¿"Y qué"? Que si mi madre tiene algo con él, tarde o temprano las cosas se empezaran a tensar, y creme, no quiero estar delante cuando la cuerda se rompa...

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Tu madre lleva un año separada, ¿no tiene derecho a rehacer su vida?

-Sí, tiene derecho, pero no con el teniente de sus hijos.

-Oh de acuerdo...Ahora te entiendo, ¿no te gusta que mezcle el trabajo con su vida personal, cierto?

-¡Bingo para la doctora!- Se revolvió con una mano el cabello, era costumbre en ella.

-En ese caso, permíteme plantearte algo. ¿Lo que tú estás haciendo conmigo, como se llama? Trabajamos juntas, estas mezclando trabajo y vida personal...- Sonrió satisfecha, técnicamente la había dejado fuera del combate y en su cabeza sonaba eso de: `_Maura 1, Jane 0._´

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Perfecto!- Se puso en pie y llevó su taza al fregadero. -No sabía que los desayunos en tu casa eran para meterte conmigo.- Terminó de fregar la taza y cuchara para acto seguido secarse las manos. Maura seguía contemplando en silencio la escena. -¡_Bye_!- Cogió las llaves y su móvil que estaban en la encimera.

-Venga Jane, no me meto contigo, solo hablamos en confianza- Sonrió siguiéndola con la mirada. -¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte con una muestra de cariño?

-Ahora mismo no te lo mereces- Se giró para mirarla. -¿Quieres parar ya de reírte?- Abrió la puerta y justo cuando quiso salir se encontró de frente con su madre. -Buenos días mamá. ¿Has dormido mal? tienes mala cara...- Le acarició la cara para luego comprobar la temperatura de su frente.

-No he dormido muy bien- Entró mientras se tocaba la cabeza. -Hacía años que no bebía más de tres copas en la misma noche…- Tenia resaca, anoche bebió alguna copa de más.

La agarró del brazo y el acompaño hasta el sofá.

-Si vienes a desayunar aquí, Maura tiene una amplia gama para amargarte el día. Puedo invitarte a desayunar por ahí y evitarte el mal momento.- Fulminó con la mirada a Maura quien estaba al lado de ellas.

-"Ja, ja, ja"- Miró a Ángela. -¿Un té, verdad? puedo ponerle miel si quieres.

-Sí por favor, te lo agradecería. Me siento un poco mareada...- Se daba aire con la mano. -Disculpa una vez más por lo de esta noche, sé que era muy tarde pero no tenía teléfono ni llaves- Se sentía un poco avergonzada con Maura.

-No te preocupes, mi casa de invitados es tu casa- Sonrió colocando un cojín en la espalda de ella.

-¿Lo de esta noche? Mamá... ¿te has quedado en la casa de invitados de Maura?- Preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, ayer olvide mi bolso en el coche de tu hermano cuando me llevó al bar. Por eso Cavanaugh y yo avisamos a Maura ya que era la casa más cercana.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó al mismo tiempo que llevó su mirada a la de Maura. -¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando mi madre?

-Ya lo has escuchando...- Sonrió intentando cambiar de tema. -¡Se me olvidaba el té con miel!- Intentó pasar al otro lado.

-No, ningún té con miel.- Agarró su manó un instante para que se detuviese, luego le soltó. -¿Cuándo paso eso?- Intentó recordar ya que había pasado la noche con ella y no se había enterado de nada.

-Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada, quizás un poco antes...- Intento poner su mejor cara para que no se enfadase.

-¿¡Las cuatro de la...!? ¡Qué diablos!- Miró a su madre. -Mamá, ¿¡en serio!? ¿Llegas a casa con alguna copa de más y acompañada de Cavanaugh tan tarde?

-Hija ya lo hablamos ayer, tengo edad para salir... ¡Oh no!

-¿"¡Oh no!"? ¡Ajá! ahora me das la razón porque...- Fue interrumpida.

-¡No es eso! solo creo que...- Se tapó la boca y corrió al servicio. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Jane cogió aire para soltarlo de golpe, seguía sin creer que finalmente su madre pasara la noche con el teniente.

-¡Maura Isles!- Giró sobre su propio eje para quedar frente a ella. -¿¡Se puede saber por qué mi madre y Cavanaugh acabaron en tu casa de invitados!?

-¿Que querías que hiciera? No podía dejarle el dormitorio de invitados porque se supone que allí estabas tú y no en mi cama durmiendo desnuda...

-Y entonces pensaste "¡Adelante!, ir a mi casa de invitados, allí estaréis más cómodos y tendréis más intimidad." Dime algo, ¿hoy pensabas prepararle el desayuno y llevárselo hasta la misma cama?- Jane estaba pagándolo con Maura.

-¡Jane cálmate!...no iba a dejar que tu madre fuese a un hotel o esperase hasta que uno de tus hermanos viniese a buscarla. Mi casa es su casa, hizo bien en venir aquí.

-¡Por favor Maura!- Suspiró renegando con la cabeza. -¿Vas a regalarle el viaje de su luna de miel? ¿Serás la madrina de su boda?

-¿¡En serio!? No creo que sea para tanto...Perdón si te ha molestado pero no me pareció estar haciendo nada malo.

-¡Mierda Maura!- Se mordió el labio con rabia. -¡Gracias! me has `alegrado´ el día por partida doble.

-Jane...por favor regresa.- Era imposible, Jane desaparecía tras cerrar la puerta de la calle.

Ángela regresó del cuarto de baño, no recordaba la última vez que bebió más de la cuenta y acabar en estas mismas condiciones.

-¿Y Jane...se ha ido no? supongo que enfadada...lo siento Maura, no quería que mi hija se enfadase contigo, lo arreglaré cuando la vea.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará pronto- Le ayudó a sentarse en el sillón. -¿Sigues mareándote?

-Sí, pero es normal.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Avisare de que estas indispuesta para acudir hoy a la cafetería.

-¡Ni hablar!- Se puso en pie despacio para no marearse. -Estaré bien en máximo dos horas.

-¿Segura?- Ángela insistió. -De acuerdo, entonces vámonos.

Jane hoy no tenía un buen día a pesar de haber pasado la noche con Maura. No le gustaba el tema de su madre y el teniente, aunque era consiente que su madre estaba en su derecho de rehacer la vida con otro hombre.

* * *

Media hora más tarde de la llegada de Maura y Ángela a la comisaria, el teniente Cavanaugh llamó a _Rizzles_ a su despacho para darle órdenes sobre los casos de hoy.

-Isles, tu iras con Korsak y Susie. Rizzoli, tú y Frost vendréis...

-Perdón teniente Cavanaugh- dijo antes de que terminase la frase. -Pero yo estoy con Korsak, Frost y Frankie. Además...

-Hay cambio de planes detective Rizzoli. Tu y yo iremos a la operación en cubierta, un equipo de franco tiradores se instalará estratégicamente en...

-Con el mayor de los respetos, sabe que soy más útil con...

-No Rizzoli- Dijo rotundamente.

Maura permanecía en silencio, el jefe hablaba y ella permanecía en silencio.

-¡Ínsito teniente! ya me he preparado para ir con ellos.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Podéis retiraros, gracias- Dijo amablemente.

-¡Por favor teniente! no puedo ir con usted, sabe perfectamente que...

-Detective, tengo cosas que hacer- le indicaba así que se podía marchar.

-Jane, vamos- intentaba calmarla después de darse cuenta que perdía la paciencia y más teniendo en cuenta que ya sabía lo del teniente y su madre.

-No Maura ¡se terminó!- Miró a Cavanaugh -No debería mezclar temas personales y profesionales. No pienso ir a esa misión en cubierta con usted. Mi equipo y yo tenemos un caso importante del cual dependen varias vidas- Jane se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

-¡Detective Jane Rizzoli! Soy su superior y aquí todos somos un equipo. Dentro de una hora usted viene conmigo lo quiera o no, ¡es una maldita orden!- Dio por finalizada la conversación. Sabía cómo era Jane, no tomaría en cuenta nada de lo que dijese en este momento de enfado.

-Me dan igual sus órdenes. Tengo derecho a días libres por motivos personales, ¿cierto? Entonces hoy tomo uno de ellos- Le acusó con el dedo para seguir hablando en tono serio y un poco alto. -Y si no le parece bien o...

-¡Basta Jane!- exclamó Maura imponiéndose. -¡Vámonos!- La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella para llevársela de esa sala en contra de su voluntad. -Descuide teniente, ira a con usted. Con permiso...- Si la dejaba un segundo más allí dentro podría buscarse el fin cómo detective.

* * *

Fuera del despacho, camino al ascensor...

-¡Maura, Maura!- Pidió inútilmente, Maura ya la había sacado del despacho.

-¡Detente Maura!- Pidió enfadada mientras era obligada a entrar entre leves empujones al ascensor. Una vez dentro se cerraron las puertas, estaban a solas.

-¿¡Que te pasa Jane!?- Preguntó molesta por su comportamiento. -¿Quieres que te expulsen. O que te dejen sin empleo ni sueldo durante dos meses? ¿¡Eso quieres!?

-¡Me da igual si me expulsan! Es más ¡me da igual si me retiran la placa! Cavanaugh es mi jodido superior, pero solamente en horas de trabajo, y desde este mismo momento estoy en un día de `motivos personales´ eso quiere decir que no puede meterse en mis decisiones desde este preciso momento.- Se arrancó la placa de su cinturón con malas formas.

-¿Crees que en horas de trabajo puedes hablarle así a tu jefe?- Jane guardaba silenció presa del enfado que tenía. -¡Contesta!- Intentaba hacer que entrase en razón y no cometiese más errores como el del despacho dos minutos antes.

Jane colocó los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente a la pantalla que indicaba en que planta estaban. No tenía ningún interés por hablar con ella.

-¿Hasta dónde tenías pensado llegar en esa conversación? Has dicho que él no debería mezclar el trabajo con lo personal... Bien, entonces deja de hacerlo tú también. Las dos sabemos por qué te pones así, pero debes controlarte.

Jane giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla.

-¡Oh! ¿¡En serio Maura!? ¡No lo defiendas!- Llevó su dedo índice a los botones pulsando varias veces sobre el número _1_, era la planta de salida de la comisaria.

-¡Basta, no lo estoy defendiendo! Eres lo suficiente mayorcita para que vayas entendiendo que lo que tu madre y Cavanaugh hagan con sus vidas sentimentales no te incumbe a ti.

Jane la miró fijamente y le habló en un tono de voz bastante serio.

-Te aviso, no vamos a hablar de esto- Dejó de mirarla.

Maura pulsó el botón de `_pausa_´ consiguiendo que el ascensor se detuviese.

-Tu madre esta soltera y solo ella elige si quiere o no estar con Cavanaugh. No te tomes esto como algo tuyo.

-Se terminó Maura, hablo en serio, muy en serio- Pulsó el botón haciendo que el ascensor volviese descender pero Maura volvió a detenerlo.

-Anoche y esta mañana has invadido su vida sentimental. ¿No te das cuenta que estás haciendo lo mismo que le pides a ella que no haga con tu vida?

-¡Te he dicho que se terminó!- Pulsó el botón volviendo a poner en marcha el ascensor.

-Como tú quieras- Prefirió dejar ese tema debido a la seriedad con la que se lo pidió. -Pero al menos pídele perdón a Cavanaugh y de paso a tu madre.- Jane no contestaba. -Te estoy hablando.

-No tengo nada más de que hablar contigo- En cuestión de milésimas de segundos la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Jane salió primero. -¡Mira qué casualidad!- La miró con una sonrisa irónica sin dejar de caminar. -Es Cavanaugh, quizás necesita que la doctora Isles lo apoye en sus absurdas decisiones de teniente. Corre, ve tras él...- Borró su sonrisa irónica y la fulminó con la mirada para finalmente salir de la comisaria. Cavanaugh no pudo escuchar eso, estaba lejos de ellas.

-¡Jane espera!- La siguió hasta la puerta pero ya era tarde, Jane desaparecía a lo lejos de la carretera subida en su coche.


	10. 10

Gracias por seguir aquí, y bienvenido a las personas que se siguen uniendo. Espero que os guste, saludos.

* * *

**Capítulo: 10**

Jane cumplió con lo que dijo, se marchó a su casa. Después de recapacitar con calma, se dio cuenta de que no podía mezclar el trabajo con los temas personales y mucho menos si son familiares como en este caso. Avisó que se tomaría el día libre pero al cabo de hora y media volvió a la comisaria, las vidas de las victimas le preocupaban mucho más que su enfado con su teniente Cavanaugh.

-Le debo una disculpa y por eso estoy aquí teniente. Mi comportamiento no ha sido profesional y mucho menos respetuoso. Pero necesito realizar el trabajo para el que estoy más preparada.

-Acepto sus disculpas detective Rizzoli. Y le recuerdo que también está preparada para realizar misiones en cubierta.

-Lo sé, y no pretendo que las cosas se hagan como yo quiera. Solo digo que si todos queremos realizar nuestro trabajo como es debido, tenemos que ser realistas y hacer lo que mejor se nos da. ¿Qué hago yo en una misión encubierta? en mi opinión, nada.

-No siempre va a poder ir detrás de asesinos, su deber también es estar de lleno en cualquier otra misión.

-Le soy sincera, me da exactamente igual si `_cuatro cacos_´ de la droga logran pasar la frontera llenos de mercancía ilegal. Lo que realmente me quita el sueño es dejar a un asesino libre para que pueda arrebatarle la vida a las víctimas que nosotros intentamos ayudar, eso es lo que me preocupa. Por eso es por lo que me hice detective, quiero salvar vidas, no dinero negro...

Cavanaugh guardó silencio, Jane volvía a sorprenderlo una vez más. En su opinión, aquella mujer era una de las pocas personas que se volcaba en el trabajo de esa forma tan apasionada.

-Es por eso por lo que usted está aquí y hoy vuelve a darme una lección. Estoy orgulloso de usted y del trabajo que realizar jugándose la vida por los demás, esta comisaria puede sentirse igual de usted detective Rizzoli. Ahora vuelva con su equipo, buscare a otro detective para la misión en cubierta.

-Gracias teniente, un placer trabajar para esta comisaria.- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. -Con permiso.

* * *

-¡Cuidado, cuidado!- Alertó Frankie desde el otro lado.

-¡Mier...!- Exclamó Maura al comprobar que la iba a descubrir. Se quitó rápido pero en mitad del intento...

-¡Qué diablos! ¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo Maura!?- Se cruzó de brazos mirándola, justo la había pillado cuando despegaba su oreja de la puerta.

-¿Yo? Nada...- Miraba unos papeles para fingir que los leía aun que era absurdo, ya le había descubierto escuchando tras la puerta.

-¿Nada? Pues yo diría que tu oreja estaba pegada a la puerta...- Miró a su hermano. -¿No tienes interrogatorios que hacer?- Enarcó una ceja desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, por supuesto- En realidad no tenía nada que hacer, pero no iba a quedarse a escuchar la bronca de su hermana. -_Bye_.- Se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Frankie ven aquí!- Pronunció Maura entre dientes y sin éxito.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer? Quizás escuchar detrás de las puertas es más importante que buscar huellas en los cadáveres- Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio dándole la espalda.

-En realidad no estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, tan solo recogía una hoja que se me había caído justo al lado- Dijo seriamente para sonar creíble.

-Cuida lo que dices, la urticaria en tu cuello no queda del todo bien- Dijo de espaldas a ella dibujando una sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho que no estaba escuchado nada detrás de esa puerta, pero...aunque cueste creerlo, en ocasiones eres bastante tierna.

-Ya lo sabía, nunca como las golosinas en forma de animales, me dan pena...- Dijo casi orgullosa de ella misma.

-No me refiero a eso. Ahora entiendo lo importante que es para ti trabajar en casos de asesinatos y secuestros, en lugar de ir detrás de mafiosos de droga...- Le acarició el hombro, como de costumbre cuando le demostraba afecto. -Siento como te trate en el ascensor, creí que te ponías así por el tema de tu madre pero después de escucharte hablar con Cavanaugh entendí que te enfadaste por el cambio de planes en la comisaria.

-¿Ves como si estabas escuchando?

-Te he perdido perdón, ¿¡no escuchas cuando te hablo!?- Frunció el ceño quitando la mano de su hombro.

-Los amigos no tienen que pedir perdón cuando intentan ayudar.- A su manera, Jane le estaba diciendo: "gracias por la bronca del ascensor."

-De acuerdo, entonces quiero que sepas que me alegra ver que has recapacitado y has vuelto, eres más útil aquí que enfadada en tu casa.

-Es mi trabajo, intento hacerlo bien.

-No solo intentas hacerlo bien. Jamás he conocido a una persona como tú. Te importa mucho realizar bien tu trabajo para que no existan mas victimas mortales...Pones toda tu pasión detrás de cada caso aunque en ocasiones te pueda costar la vida. Eso no solo te convierte en la gran detective que eres, como persona te hace grandiosa.

-Aunque este molesta contigo, puedo decirte que tienes razón, me importan mucho todas las victimas a las que no podemos ayudar.- Jane guardó silencio.

-No tienes motivos para estar molesta conmigo ya que antes hice lo mejor para ti. En realidad soy yo la que debería estar molesta contigo, pero lo dejo a un lado para decirte que estoy feliz de haber encontrado a una persona como tú. Agradezco haber entrado en tu vida.

Jane giró su silla y subió su mirada para encontrase con la de ella. Lo que acababa de escuchar la sorprendió bastante, no sabía que Maura sentía cosas tan bonitas hacia ella.

-Maura...- Se puso en pie frente a ella. -Jamás pensé que alguien como tu pudiese decir eso de mi...Soy yo la que esta agradecida a la vida por ver que una persona tan extraordinaria como tú deje que sea yo la que entre en tu vida y quedarme para siempre.

-Está prohibido emocionar a alguien en horas de trabajo...- Sonrió. -Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero- Se dieron un cariñoso y emotivo abrazo. Los parpados de ambas parpadeaban con rapidez intentando lograr que las lágrimas no corriesen por sus mejillas. Ambas tenían ganas de algo más que ese cariñoso abrazo, pero estaban en la comisaria y ninguna de las dos quiso arriesgarse con un beso o un gesto más cariñoso que el de dos amigas.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde, en la morgue**.

-Ya me han contado que al terminar tu caso colaboraste con el teniente en el caso de la droga.

-¿Te lo han contado o lo has cotilleado?

-¡Jane! Solo escuche una sola conversación… ¡Vale! lo he cotilleado con tu hermano, pero no te salgas del tema.

-Sí. Esta mañana mi comportamiento no fue el ideal y decidí sacar tiempo para colaborar con él. No quiero que lo personal intervenga en el trabajo- Observaba el cadáver.

-Has hecho bien Jane- Le ofreció dos plásticos que contenían pruebas. -¿Te suena de algo?

-¿La misma tela hallada en el taxi?- Se dio cuenta que alguien agitaba la mano a lo lejos. -¿Mamá? disculpa un segundo Maura.- Caminó hasta la entrada, su madre ya había abierto la puerta. -No puedes estar aquí.

-Hija, tenemos que hablar.- Esperaba dentro, a un metro de la puerta.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? estoy trabajando. - su madre insistió.

-No te preocupes Jane- Tapó al único cadáver que había. -Hablar aquí, esta sala no se utilizara hasta dentro de rato y yo tengo trabajo en el laboratorio.- Se retiró por la puerta que comunicaba la morgue y el laboratorio.

-Gracias Maura- Miró a su madre, la puerta estaba cerrada. -¿Ha pasado algo?

-Jane, no quiero que pienses que soy una indecente o algo peor al relacionarme con un hombre...

-¡Mamá! ¿¡Pero que estás diciendo!?- Le agarró un instante la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos. -Escúchame muy bien, jamás pensaría así de ti. Eres mi madre y quiero que seas feliz con el hombre que tú decías. A mí sólo me queda aceptarlo y respetarlo.

-Gracias hija, esto es importante para mi.- Le acarició la cara.

-No tienes que darme las gracias. Además, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento y por molestarme contigo cuando te vi con Cavanaugh. Me metí en tú vida sin tener derecho.

Se sorprendió, su hija no solía ser tan comprensible.

-¡Pero hija! Eso sólo puede decirlo alguien como Maura... ¿Ella ha tenido mucho que ver para que me pidas disculpas y seas tan comprensiva?- Sonrió.

-Un poco...bueno en realidad fue idea de ella pedirte una disculpa, pero te la he pedido porque realmente la siento. Si no, no lo aria.

-Lo se cariño. Y no sólo acepto tú disculpa, también la agradezco. Te quiero Jane.

-Y yo a ti.- ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

En el laboratorio había un botón que pulsándolo te comunicaba directamente con la morgue, Maura no dudó en dejarlo encendido para escuchar, no quiso ser cotilla pero adoraba a Jane cuando esta era cariñosa. Cuando ambas estaban abrazándose decidió intervenir por el altavoz.

-¡Me encanta cuando os demostráis amor!- Maura las contemplaba detrás del cristal con una amplia sonrisa dando pequeñas palmadas. Su comportamiento era inocente, jamás quiso ser chismosa.

-¡Maura!- Giró la cabeza para mirarla tras el cristal. -¿¡Puedes decirme que puñetas te pasa hoy!? Esta es la segunda vez que escuchas mis conversaciones privadas- Caminó hasta la puerta del laboratorio sin dejar de mirarla.

Maura cerró inmediatamente con llave la puerta para que no entrase.

-Lo siento Jane...nunca eres cariñosa con tus seres queridos, solo aprovecho el momento cuando eres amable- Le explicó tras la puerta de cristal.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Abre!- Intentó inútilmente abrir la puerta.

-No volveré a hacerlo- Cruzó los dedos de ambas manos detrás de su espalda. -Lo prometo- Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Jane Clemen...!

-¡Detente mamá!- La fulminó con la mirada interrumpiéndola. -No digas ni una palabra más- Volvió a mirar a Maura. -Tú y yo ya hablaremos, en algún momento tendrás que salir de aquí- Le acusó con el dedo y se dio media vuelta para salir de allí con su madre, ambas tenían que seguir trabajando.

* * *

-Doctora Isles, ¿tiene un minuto?- Dijo interrumpiendo la charla que Maura y otro forense estaban teniendo.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la siguió. -"¿_Doctora Isles_?" Solo me llamas así cuando pasa algo malo...

-Tu madre está aquí- Por "madre" Jane, y todo el mundo que conocía a Maura, se estaban referian a su madre adoptiva, la señora Constance Isles.

-¿¡Que!?- Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo paralizándola por segundos. -Jamás ha venido a mi trabajo, ¿¡qué ha pasado Jane!?- Cada segundo que pasaba, más nerviosa se ponía.

-Creo que se trata de Hope Martín.

-¿Hope Martín, mi madre biológica?- Ahora entendía menos que hace un minuto. -No estoy entendiendo nada Jane.

-Tu madre ha venido y ha preguntado por ti. Cuando le hemos dicho que estabas trabajando nos ha dicho que se trataba de Hope Martín y entonces te he venido a buscar, no sé nada más.

-Has hecho bien, mi madre nunca vendría aquí si no se trata de algo serio.- La siguió hasta la sala donde la estaba esperando.

-Hija, lo siento. No atendías mis llamadas.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué ha pasado, estas bien?- Agarró sus manos mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí estoy bien, tranquila. No vengo por mí, estoy aquí por Hope...- Con los pulgares acariciaba las manos de su hija.

-Si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme. Con permiso.- Jane abandonó la sala cerrando la puerta. Esta conversación era privada a ella.

-¿Qué pasa con Hope?- Su rostro indicaba la preocupación que sentía en estos momentos. Ya se habían visto en alguna ocasión pero no tenía relación buena ni mala con Hope, simplemente no existía dicha relación entre ambas.

-Lo siento cariño, le han disparado hasta cinco veces. Una de las balas ha llegado a su corazón...No se cómo se han enterado, pero han llamado a casa preguntando por ti. Saben que eres su hija biológica y necesitan urgentemente un donante de sangre, tu sangre…. Su vida corre peligro, ha perdido mucha sangre.- La abrazó.

Maura sintió como su corazón se paraba por un instante. No tenían ningún afecto por su madre biológica pero esta situación era complicada. Esa mujer se estaba muriendo y quizás solo ella podría salvarla donando sangre.

-Ella tiene otra hija- Dijo terminando el abrazo para mirarle a los ojos. -¿Dónde está ella?

-No lo sé, pero los médicos han dicho que es menor de edad, no puede ser donante.

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo mucho trabajo...debería estar en la morgue, las últimas pruebas no dejan claro que ha podido ser la causa de la muerte...- Maura solía comportarse así cuando la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Aquella notica era superior a ella.

-¿Que estás diciendo Maura? Espera un momento hija.- Se levantó y le agarró del brazo. -Tranquilízate, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas absolutamente nada por esa señora. Tan solo me he visto en la obligación de comunicarte la noticia. Se cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia ella, nulos, pero solo tenía que cumplir con mi deber, informarte de lo que está pasando. Cálmate por favor.- Le abrazó acariciándole la espalda.

* * *

-Hola Maura, ¿cómo estás?- Se detuvo frente a ella. Maura trabajaba sin parar en uno de los cadáveres.

-Estoy intentado saber el motivo de sus hemorragias, esto no pinta nada bien- No la miró debido a que estaba trabajando con una maquina sobre una de las heridas de la víctima.

-He venido aquí para hablar contigo y no de trabajo...- Le ofrecía una taza de té.

-¿De que estas hablando Jane?- Levantó un instante su mirada observando el té. -No, gracias.- Volvió a dirigir su mirada al cadáver.

-Vamos Maura, tu eres la que me ha enseñado a darme cuenta de que no es malo mostrar los sentimientos...Tenemos quince minutos libres.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, no pasa nada. Mi madre ha venido y ya he hablado con ella, eso es todo.- Aceptó el té y lo dejo sobre una de las mesas.

-De eso hace una hora y no has abierto la boca al respecto. Hope se debate entre la vida y la muerte y tú dices que "_no pasa nada_."- No le quitaba la mirada de encima. -Lo que ahora mismo estas sintiendo está a salvo conmigo, lo sabes.

Dejó de malas formas el material que estaba utilizando para la autopsia y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. No pudo evitar un profundo suspiro, la situación no era fácil.

-¡Es que no sé lo que voy a hacer Jane! Me estoy escondiendo en el trabajo para no pensar y para convencerme de que no tengo que tomar ninguna decisión. No sé si quiero hacer cómo si la conversación con mi madre no hubiese existido, o pararme a pensar en la realidad, una vida en juego...

Jane acarició su hombro.

-Maura, no estas obligada a ofrecerte voluntaria como donante, pero te conozco perfectamente, no eres una persona rencorosa. Tan solo piensa lo que quieres hacer o lo que arias de corazón. Nadie puede juzgarte por la decisión que finalmente elijas, ¿de acuerdo?- Maura asintió con la cabeza por sus palabras, aun no sabía que iba a hacer. -Ven...- La abrazó dándole todo su apoyo, como siempre.

-Agradezco tu comprensión, llevo una hora luchando para no pensar en nada sobre esa señora.- Aquel abrazó era lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

-Puedo imaginar todas las dudas que están pasando por tu mente y te entiendo- La miró a los ojos. -Sé que esto es bastante complicado, solo quiero que sepas que si llegado el momento todavía no sabes lo que vas a hacer y necesitas una opción como vía de escape, yo estoy aquí. Me ofrezco para donarle sangre a Hope siendo así tu opción.

-Gracias Jane- Se abrazó a ella encontrando consuelo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde el teléfono sonó por tercera vez. Maura sabía que era del hospital y después de pensarlo, finalmente atendió la llamada.

-Sí, soy Maura Isles.

-Le llamamos del hospital, la señora Hope Martín debe ser operada por tercera vez. Hemos encontrado un donante de sangre para su primera operación, pero ahora necesitamos más sangre y no encontramos a gente compatible. Tenemos constancia de que usted es hija del paciente y eso nos lleva a pedirle ayuda, usted posiblemente sea compatible...

* * *

Pasaron quince minutos y Maura llegaba al hospital. Después de hacerse unas pruebas de compatibilidad pudo donar la sangre que necesitaban. Le pidieron que esperase media hora en la sala de espera debido a la cantidad de sangre que le habían sacado y ver como reaccionaba su cuerpo.

-No he podido venir antes ¿Como estas, ya te han sacado sangre?- Jane se sentó a su lado dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, pero ahora tengo que esperar media hora. Ya les he dicho que soy médico forense, se perfectamente cómo actuar si mi cuerpo presenta efectos secundarios debido a la extracción de sangre...

-No seas cabezota Maura, si te desmayas no creo que seas muy capaz de actuar, básicamente porque estarás sin conocimiento...

-Deja tu ironía para otro momento listilla.

-Gracias por el cumplido, es un alago si viene de alguien como tu.- Sonrió en forma de burla. -Ahora en serio, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.

-¿La has visto ya?

-No, por supuesto que no. Los médicos me han dado la oportunidad de verla pero les he dicho que no.

-De acuerdo. ¿Necesitas hablar?

-No, gracias. También gracias por estar aquí, es importante para mí- Acarició su muslo en forma de agradecimiento.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites.

-Bien, pues ahora te necesito, en realidad necesito un café- Le guiño el ojo.

-De acuerdo, te traeré un té.

-Un café.

-Un té- insistió. -No puedes tomar café en estos momentos.

-Ok, recuérdame esa frase cuando sea yo la única persona en el mundo que pueda ofrecerte un café...

-Estaré encantada doctora Isles- Sonrió levantándose. -Voy a por tu rico café con sabor a té.

-Gracias.- Contemplo con una sonrisa como Jane desaparecía a lo lejos del pasillo.

* * *

Pocos minutos más tarde, un grupo de enfermeros y médicos empujaban una camilla por el pasillo.

-Varón, treinta y cinco años aproximadamente. Accidente laboral. Presenta síntomas de arritmia, hepatopatía... ¡Mierda! su pulso no es bueno, más rápido por favor.

-¿Casey?- Pudo verlo de lejos pero no estaba segura. Maura se puso en pie estorbando el paso para mirar al herido que traían en la camilla y comprobar que sí era él. -¿¡Que le ha pasado a ese chico!?- Le impactó su estado, las sabanas estaban empapadas en sangre.


	11. 11

Gracias y disculpar la tardanza, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, el siguiente no tardara tanto en ser publicado, lo prometo.

* * *

**Capítulo: 11**

-Retírese señora, este hombre tiene que ser operado inmediatamente.- Uno de los enfermeros evitó que Maura se acercase más y que los demás pudieran proseguir con el traslado de Casey al quirófano.

-¿Lo conoce, verdad?- Preguntó el enfermero.

-Sí, es Charles Jones, Casey. ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-Un accidente laboral, no puedo darle ninguna otra información por ahora. No hemos contactado con ningún familiar ni amigo del paciente, agradecería que espere por aquí y mis compañeros le tomarán sus datos por si necesitamos contactar con algún conocido. ¿Está usted de acuerdo señora?

-Sí, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo.

-Gracias, en breve le tomaran dichos datos.

-Toma, aquí está el té. Y para que veas que soy buena persona, me solidarizo contigo y he pedido otro para mí.- Se sentó a su lado. -¿Por qué esa cara. Te sientes mal?

-Jane, Casey está aquí...

-¿Y que hace aquí?- En ningún momento se imaginó que estaba herido. -¿Habéis discutido?

-No, no me he explicado...Esta aquí como paciente, no como visitante.

-¿¡Que le ha pasado!?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-No lo sé, han dicho que ha sufrido un accidente laboral y que necesitaba ser operado de urgencia...

-¿Han venido familiares?

-No, pero hace unos minutos he escuchado que se intentarían poner en contacto con familiares. ¿Estás bien?- Analizaba su rostro, Jane se había quedado descolocada. Casey solo iba a urgencias en contra de su voluntad y eso quería decir que el motivo era grave como en este caso.

-Sí, estoy bien Maura.- miró al frente sin observar nada en concreto. Desde la última discusión, ella y Casey no se habían vuelto a encontrar, tampoco habían hablado. Y aunque ya no sintiese cariño ni afecto por él, saber que estaba en el hospital no le agradaba ni lo más mínimo.

-Al enterarse de que lo conocía, los médicos me han pedido que me quede para pedir mis datos por si necesitaban ponerse en contacto con algún conocido de Casey, le he dicho que sí.

-Gracias, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros seguro que no has dudado en colaborar para ayudarle.

-Casey y yo no nos agradamos, pero en una situación así jamás le negaría mi ayuda- Le agarró una de sus manos y se la acarició. -Todo va estar bien, él es fuerte.

-¿Por qué dices eso? hablas como si me importase sentimentalmente hablando...Casey y yo ya no somos nada, actualmente no somos ni amigos.

-Lo sé, pero tu corazón en inmenso. Él no se comportó bien contigo, pero es lógico y normal que te preocupes al enterarte de que esta aquí.

-¿Maura Isles?- Una voz las sacaba de la conversación.

-Soy yo.- se puso en pie frente al enfermero, Jane hizo lo mismo.

-Es sobre el paciente Charles Jones...

-Bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Puede facilitarnos algún tipo de contacto sobre algún familiar o pariente cercano?

-Tiene familia aquí, pero...- Miró a Jane, ella sabría contestar mucho mejor que ella.

-Yo puedo darle el número de sus padres y hermano.- Dijo Jane.

-Bien, eso nos servirá. ¿Conoce alergias o enfermedades del paciente?

-Que yo sepa no, al menos hasta hace aproximadamente cinco meses no tenía ninguna. Pero actualmente desconozco si padece alguna.- El enfermero apuntaba lo que le iba diciendo.

-¿Algún dato que crea importante a tener en cuenta?

-No, ninguno. Siento no poder ayudarle en más.

-No se preocupe, es suficiente- Terminó de apuntar. -En estos momentos le están operando y en breve tendrá que someterse a otra operación. No podemos informarles más sobre su estado ya que no son parientes cercanos del paciente. Si lo desean, pueden retirarse, nos han servido de mucha ayuda.

-De acuerdo, gracias- El enfermero las dejó a solas. -¿Que vas a hacer?

-Intentar avisar a su hermano.

-Digo aquí, ¿quieres quedarte?- Jane negó con la cabeza. -Si lo haces por mí, no es necesario. Entiendo tu situación, estaré aquí contigo si decides hacerlo.

-No Maura, además no sé si él tenga novia, quizás se presenta aquí y no quiero incomodar a nadie. Además, si me quedo puedo confundir sus sentimientos y no quiero.

_Rizzles_ habían empezado una relación más allá de la amistad por eso Maura entendía que Jane quisiera quedarse pero no lo decía por miedo a que se molestase.

-Jane, tu y yo estamos empezando una `_nueva etapa_´ que no solo es amistad. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy molesta ni celosa. Jamás me enfadaría si te interesas por la salud de Casey y menos sabiendo que se encuentra en un estado tan delicado como el de hoy.

-Lo sé, gracias Maura- Guardó silencio. -¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras- Acarició una de sus mejillas.

-Me encantaría besarte en este momento.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?- Preguntó confusa.

-Por qué no sé muy bien lo que somos...Quizás te molestes o simplemente no sea el momento.

-Con el día que llevamos, creo que es el mejor momento para demostrar nuestros sentimientos la una por la otra, ¿no crees?

-Lo creo.- Sonrió y se acercó por completo a ella para dar paso a un tierno y dulce beso.

Hoy era el día en el que las dos necesitaban esto, mostrarse afecto y cariño después de un día tan duro y largo para ambas. La llegada de Hope y Casey no estaba siendo fácil para ninguna. Por un lado, Hope regresaba a la vida de Maura poniéndola en una difícil situación, donar o no sangre que podría salvarle la vida. Por otro lado Casey, quien aparecía en la vida de Jane cuando todo empezaba a quedar en el pasado.

Jane se preguntaba qué clase de persona sería si se entera de que su ex pareja está en estado grave y ella simplemente no sintiese nada por dentro. En este caso no era así, y aunque no sentía amor por él, si se preocupaba por su estado, no le deseaba nada malo. Jane tenia corazón al igual que Maura, quien dejó atrás todo su posible rencor hacia una mujer, que después de darla en adopción, regresaba dependiendo de su donación.

* * *

**Diez de la noche**, se cumplió poco más de la media hora que Maura necesitaba quedarse en el hospital. Fueron a tomar algo a la cafetería que estaba fuera, luego volverían a casa.

-Maura, tengo la necesidad de hablar sobre nosotras. Quizás no te apetezca en estos momentos, así que dímelo y hablamos otro día.- Ocuparon una de las mesas libre y pidieron algo para tomar.

-No, por supuesto que me apetece. ¿Qué sucede?

¿Crees que podremos empezar algo serio?- Dijo sin más, necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Ser pareja?- La miró con bastante atención.

-Sí. ¡Mierda! esto es complicado...- Suspiró intentando controlar los nervios que sentia.

-¿Porque tienes que romper un momento tan bonito diciendo una palabrota?

-¿Estoy declarándome y tú piensas en palabrotas?- preguntó totalmente atónita.

-¿Declarándote...?- Soltó una pequeña carcajada llena de ironía. -No tienes ni idea de declararte...- Aseguró.

- ¿¡En serio!?- Se dispuso a levantarse pero Maura la frenó agarrando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Era una broma Jane, solo intentaba quitar la tensión del momento...- Sonrió tiernamente. -He estado pensando en nosotras...esta mañana quería que hablásemos de esto pero pasó lo de Hope y no he podido hacerlo.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿También crees que podemos ir un paso más allá?

-No lo creo, lo quiero...Es más, no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, quiero ser algo más.

-Menos mal, me hubiese muerto de la verguenza si hubieses pensado diferente...- Se percató de que no dejaba de reírse. -¿Qué?

-Venga.

-¿Venga, que?- Bebió café.

-Que me lo pidas, soy todo oídos.

-Me estoy perdiendo, te agradecería que te explicases.

-Que te escucho, supongo que ahora viene el momento en el que me pides ser pareja.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Ni hablar...!

-¡Jane! yo para eso soy chapada a la antigua, me gusta que la persona que será mi pareja me lo pida antes.

-¡No! además... ¿por qué tengo que pedírtelo yo? Hazlo tú.

-Me lo tienes que pedir tú porque fuiste quien empezó la conversación.- Argumentó.

-¿Sabes qué? hemos terminado de hablar, termínate eso porque nos vamos- Levantó la mano pidiendo la cuenta.

-Vamos Jane...- le hizo ojitos. -¿Que te cuesta?- Se agarró un mechón de cabello y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. Se mordió el labio provocándola.

Jane se levantó y se inclinó hacia adelante quedando muy cerca de su cara. -Deja de hacer eso, ¡no sabes cuánto me pone!- Se puso en pie y fue a pagar lo que se habían tomado.

* * *

Salieron de la cafetería rumbo al parking.

-¡Señora Isles!- Corrió hasta ella. -La necesitamos.- Se detuvo frente a ella recuperando la respiración.

-¿Que ocurre doctor?- Preguntó confusa.

-Seguimos sin contactar con ningún familiar del paciente Charles Jones. Tiene que ser operado de urgencias y necesitamos donantes de sangre, en su primera operación perdió mucha cantidad. No voy a mentirles, su estado es bastante crítico...Debo hacerles esta pregunta, ¿estarían dispuestas a donar?- De esta manera implicaba también a Jane.

-Ella acaba de donar sangre para otro paciente, yo podría hacerme las pruebas de compatibilidad si sirve de algo. También tengo hermanos que podrían hacerse las pruebas si yo no soy valida.

-Bien, entonces acompáñenme por favor- El doctor las llevó a la sala de extracción de sangre para que una enfermera le hiciera las pruebas, no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

-Es compatible para donar. Ahora tendré que hacerle algunas preguntas para la donación, en el caso de la mujer tenemos en cuenta varios factores. ¿Está usted ovulando?

-Sí.

-¿Sí? entonces lo siento señora Rizzoli, no puede ser donante. Pondríamos en riesgo su salud.- La enfermera selló la ficha dando a Jane como nula en esta donación.

-Pero estoy en los últimos días de ovulación, si eso le sirve de algo…

-No importa, aun que usted hubiese dejado de ovular hace un día, hoy no podría donar sangre, necesitan pasar varios días. No se preocupe, intentaremos encontrar a otro donante. Gracias por colaborar.

-Pero Casey no tiene tiempo.

-¿Yo podría donar?- Dijo Maura que hasta ahora se había mantenido en segundo plano.

-Si es computable sí. ¿Quiere hacerse las pruebas?- Preguntó esperanzadora.

-¿¡Que!? No Maura, hace casi hora y media que has donado litros de sangre.- Jane se levantaba de la camilla colocándose bien la manga de su blusa.

-Oh, en ese caso no es posible señora Isles. Dependiendo de lo que ha donado podríamos extraerle un litro, pero su salud seguiría corriendo riesgos.

-Intentémoslos- Propuso Maura.

-Ni hablar, no vas a correr ese riesgo Maura.

-Jane, Casey no tiene tiempo, lo sabes.- Miró a la enfermera insistiendo. ¿Podemos o no intentarlo?

-Lo siento, no vamos a arriesgarnos. Como ya le dije a la señora Rizzoli, encontraremos a otro donante. Gracias por sus colaboraciones, han sido muy amables.

-Gracias enfermera.

* * *

**Una vez fuera de la sala.**

-¡Maura! ¿En qué estás pensando, eh?- La miró con seriedad.

-¿En salvar una vida tal vez?- Contestó con cierta ironía.

-Yo diría que en poner en riesgo tu salud.

-No lo sabremos porque no lo hemos intentado, pero no empecemos una discusión de quien tiene razón.

-Tú ganas porque estoy muy cansada cómo para demostrarte que tengo razón.

-¿En serio?- se separó más de ella. Agradezco haber traído coche para no ir en el mismo que tú. ¿Ni en un momento así puedes dejar de ser competitiva?

-¡Oh Maura! no soy competitiva, lo que pasa es que tú eres cabezota.

-Mira quien fue a hablar...

-Si crees que voy a dejar que conduzcas estás loca. Después de donar, nadie puede conducir.

-Técnicamente poder, si se puede, pero en realidad no se debe.

-¡Maura!- Suspiró. -Queda demostrado que eres una sabelotodo. ¿Podríamos dejar este absurdo juego e irnos a casa, juntas, y yo conduciendo?

-De acuerdo…- Accedió.

-Gracias, ahora por favor...- indicó la salida. -Vamos.- Ambas se dispusieron ir a la salida pero Maura se detuvo.

-Dame un momento Jane...- Se apoyó en la pared. -Me estoy mareando.

-Ven, siéntate.- Agarró su mano y le ayudó a sentarse. Comenzó a darle aire con la mano. -¿Te traigo algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien, estoy bien.- También se daba aire con ambas manos.

-¿Señora Isles?- Comprobaba la hora de su reloj mientras se acercaba a ellas. -¿Que le sucede?- La enfermera que se acercó era la que hacía casi hora y media le había sacado sangre a Maura.

-Me he mareado pero solo ha sido un segundo. Estoy bien.- Se intentó poner de pie pero volvió a marearse y decidió quedarse sentada.

-No es normar que se desmaye casi hora y media más tarde...Espere un momento aquí.- Hizo señas con las manos pidiendo a su compañero una silla de ruedas. -Le pasaremos a una camilla y le tendremos una hora en observaciones.

-¿¡Que!?- Negó con la cabeza. -Estoy bien y además soy médico forense, sé que hacer si vuelvo a marearme.

-¿Puede hacer algo por usted mientras esta inconsciente? Yo creo que no.- Sonrió. -Tiene que quedarse, no pasará nada.- Jane hizo un pequeño gesto de victoria. La enfermera había dicho lo mismo que ella le dijo hace unas horas.

-¿Lo ves Maura? deja de ser cabezota y haz caso.

-¿En serio Jane...?- No le quedó de otra más que sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

-Mi compañero la llevará a una sala de espera, si los síntomas permanecen de aquí a una hora, se quedará ingresada. Pero no se preocupe, mañana a primera hora tendrá el alta.

-¡Genial otra hora más aquí! es mi día de suerte.- Dijo frustrada. Quería regresar a casa y descansar, llevaba un día duro y lo menos que deseaba era quedarse más tiempo en el hospital.

-¿Puedo acompañarla?- Preguntó Jane.

-Sí, siga a mi compañero. Debo seguir con mi trabajo, la iremos controlando mientras pase el tiempo.

-Gracias.

* * *

**Varios minutos más tarde, en la sala de espera...**

-¿A quién llamas?

-A mi madre, estará preocupada.

-Yo debería hacer lo mismo con la mía, me esperaba para cenar.

-Ya la he avisado yo, sabe que estás conmigo.

-Ya me extrañaba que no me hubiese llamado, ¡eres adorable! gracias.

-Lo sé- Sonrió y se mantuvo a la espera hasta que habló con su madre. Unos minutos después colgó al informarle de cuál era su situación e informarle de que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-Imagino que para tu madre tampoco ha sido fácil comunicarte lo que pasó con Hope.

-No, no lo fue.

-Admiró tanto a personas como Constance. Jamás te ha prohibido que hables con tu madre biológica o intentes relacionarte con ella. Siempre te ha animado y ha dejado que fueses tú la que decidiera si querías o no conocer a Hope.

-Sí, ella es maravillosa. ¿Sabes qué? agradezco que la vida la pusiera en mi camino. Ella siempre ha sido mi madre, tan solo le ha faltado llevarme nueve meses en su vientre. Pero no me importa, siempre me lleva en su corazón, eso es lo que me importa.

-Merece ser tú madre, ella es una mujer es extraordinaria al igual que tú.

-Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Señora Maura Isles- Entró en la sala de espera. -Tiene que quedarse ingresada hasta mañana. No le ocurre nada de lo que preocuparse pero por seguridad pasara aquí la noche.

-¿¡Cómo!? no puede ser doctor. Tengo que regresar a mi casa esta misma noche.

-Maura, estarás mejor aquí que en casa.

-No quiero quedarme aquí. No me encuentro mal y no he vuelto a marearme...

-Da igual- Jane miró al médico. -Gracias doctor, se quedará sin problemas.

-¡Jane!- La fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento, pero si el paciente no firma dejando claro que está de acuerdo con el ingreso, no podemos retenerla contra su voluntad.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, me voy a casa- Se puso en pie.

-Maura, por favor...

-¡No quiero quedarme Jane!- Suspiró y finalmente aceptó la hoja y el bolígrafo que el médico le ofrecía. -Doctor, ¿ella se tiene que marchar, verdad?

-Solo si usted lo desea. Con que marque la casilla de `_no acompañantes_´ en esa hoja y firme, la señora Rizzoli tendrá que irse.

-Oh perfecto, ¿y donde dice que esta esa casilla doctor?- Dijo volviendo a fulminar a Jane con la mirada mientras le hacía creer que marcaba la casilla del `_no_´. En realidad marcó la del `_sí_´

-¡Maura!- se quejó sin poder creer que hubiese hecho eso.

-Tome doctor, ya he marcado la casilla y firmado.

-¿¡Maura, en serio!?- Insistió incrédula.

-Bien señora Isles, en breve la subirán a su habitación. Hasta mañana- Abandonó la sala de espera.

-Me parece bien que hayas marcado la casilla del `_no_´. Ni si quiera iba a quedarme contigo un minuto más...

-He marcado la casilla del `_sí_´.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Pues claro! Tú eres la que has dicho que me quedaba aquí, me darás conversación hasta que me duerma. Además, tienes que quedarte y así pedirme que sea tu pareja.

-No pienso hacer eso, es más, pediré que te pongan un calmante y te duerman- Sonrió divertida.

-Me arrepiento de marcar el `_sí_´...- enarcó una ceja.

-Cállate...

En pocos minutos la subieron a la habitación que le correspondía. No tendría que compartirla con otros pacientes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ya eran las nueve. _Rizzles_ seguían en el hospital, a Maura le harían una última revisión y si todo estaba bien le darían el alta médica.

-Ya he llamado a la comisaria. Tienes el día libre.

-Ni hablar, Jane. En cuanto me den el alta iré directa al trabajo después de pegarme una buena ducha. No me ha pasado nada que me impida ir a trabajar.

-¿Quieres que te arreste por desacato a la autoridad?

-No vas a hacer eso, además no has traído tus... ¡Jane!- Exclamó al ver cómo le enseñaba las esposas. -¿¡Has traído las esposas!?

-Sí, acompañadas de mi placa y pistola. ¿Qué te parece?- Tan solo era una pregunta retórica. -Anoche vine directa del trabajo, no iba a perder tiempo pasando por mi casa para dejarlas allí.

_Alguien tocó a la puerta y entró después de que le diesen paso._

-¿¡Tahis!?- Jane quedó totalmente incrédula al ver frente a ella a su ex suegra, la madre de Casey.

-Hola, perdonar mi atrevimiento. Me he enterado de que estabas acompañando a un familiar y he querido verte. Necesito que hagas algo.

-Por favor, adelante- Dijo Maura sentada en la cama.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle Tahis?

-Tutéame Jane, son muchos años conociéndonos.- Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ellas. -Primero quiero agradecer que ayer hubieses sido capaz de ofrecerte para donarle sangre a mi hijo después de todo. Nosotros estábamos de viaje y no pudimos llegar a tiempo de hacerlo.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, además, finalmente no pude donar sangre.

-Sí, sí tengo que hacerlo. Y lo segundo, Casey me ha pedido algo.

-¿Ya ha despertado...?

-Sí. Esta noche ha sido crítica pero hace dos horas que finalmente su estado es estable. Los médicos le han puesto al tanto de todo y por eso estoy aquí. Me ha pedido verte, quiere que lo visites en su habitación.

-¿A mí. Por qué?

-Supongo que quiere agradecer el gesto que ayer tuviste con él. La enfermera que anoche te hizo las pruebas para donarle sangre es su amiga, el insistió en saber quién eran los donante y le contó que habías sido tú una de las voluntarias.

Jane permanece en silenció, no sabía si realmente quería verlo.

-Por favor Jane. Ya sabes como es mi hijo, es capaz de buscarte por todo el hospital después de pasar habitación por habitación...- Le sonó el teléfono -Te agradecería que le hicieras ese favor, su habitación es la _312_- Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. -Y a usted, espero que se mejore pronto. Perdonar, es trabajo y tengo que contestar.- Atendió el teléfono después de abandonar la habitación.

-Gracias señora- Dijo para más tarde mirar a Jane. -Vamos, no te cuesta nada ir.

-No sé si es lo mejor.- Ya estaban a solas.

-Solo serán unos minutos, no te está pidiendo la vida, tan solo quiere agradecer tu gesto.

-¿Y quién estará contigo cuando venga el doctor?

-No creo que necesite una persona a mi lado para firmar el alta médica...no tengo cinco años. Anda, ve y habla con Casey, al menos escúchalo.

-Bien, entonces regreso ya. Si te dan el alta y no estoy aquí, llámame, si no lo haces me enfadare de verdad.

-¡A sus órdenes detective Rizzoli!- Aguantó la risa.

-Muy graciosa...Ahora regreso.

-¿No piensas darme un beso antes de irte?

-No suelo besar a las personas que me echan de su habitación…- Se acercó más y la beso.

-No te he echado…- ahora fue ella quien la beso. -Podría estar besándote toda la vida…

-Yo estaría encantada.- Sonrió y volvió a besarla. -Debo irme si quiero llegar a tiempo para cuando te den el alta. Hasta ahora, no tardaré. Por cierto, te ves muy bien con esa bata...- Le guiño el ojo y se marchó.

* * *

-¡Jane! Has venido, gracias...- Se dio cuenta de que su aspecto la había impactó un poco. Casey tenía la cabeza totalmente rapada con una cicatriz de operación. Tenía heridas y moratones por la mayor parte de su cuerpo, también varias partes de su cuerpo visibles con bastantes puntos de sutura.

-Hola Casey... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Vivo, eso es lo importante- Sonrió pero le duró pocos segundos después de ver su rostro. -¿Que te ocurre?- Agarró y acarició su mano.

-Estoy bien ¿Que te ha pasado?- Retiró sin ser desagradable las manos para que no continuase acariciándoselas.

-Unas pruebas que salieron mal. Estaba enseñando a los nuevos soldados una táctica y falle, la granada me alcanzó y aquí estoy. En una cama cómoda y con vistas excelentes. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?- Sonrió.

-Tu madre dijo que querías verme.

-Sí, le pedí que te buscase. Quería agradecer tu gesto de anoche, yo necesitaba sangre y tú estabas dispuesta a donármela.

-No debes ni tienes que agradecerme nada, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

-Yo creo que si debo. No me comporte muy bien contigo y creo que otro en tu lugar no lo hubiese hecho esto por mí.

-No hay de que…- observaba su estado, no era nada bueno y tenía varias máquinas pendientes de su estado.

-Mi amiga la enfermera también me dijo que Maura se ofreció voluntaria pero no pudo donar porque ya lo había hecho con otro paciente. Pero ella insistió sin pensar en los riesgos... ¿Puedes agradecérselo de mi parte?

-Lo are. Debo irme

-Jane, quédate aquí, solo por hoy. Mañana estaré mucho mejor...

-No puedes pedirme esto después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Además tienes familia aquí, ellos sabrán cuidarte muy bien.

-Pienso mucho en ti, en el trabajo dicen que estoy perdiendo facultades y no puedo centrarme desde hace meses y creo que es verdad. Desde que rompiste nuestra relación estoy en mi momento más bajo en cuanto al trabajo se refiere.

-No te equivoques. Fui yo quien terminó nuestra relación, pero fuiste tú quien se encargó de romperla.

-Tienes razón.

-Eso ahora no importa, lo que de verdad importa es que te recuperes. Maura me necesita, debo irme.- insistió.

-Sé que Maura es tu amiga ¿pero eso que importa? Yo te necesito más que ella. Quédate Jane, hazlo por mí, si algún día te importé ahora te quedarías- Intentaba ablandar su corazón y conseguir su objetivo, darle pena.

-Puede que en este momento Maura no me necesite tanto como tú, pero yo a ella si la necesito más que a ti. Espero que te recuperes pronto.- Abandonó la habitación.

A pesar de todo Jane estaba feliz porque pudo comprobar frente a Casey que ya no sentía nada por él. En algún momento de su vida lo quiso, pero eso ahora era parte del pasado. Actualmente quien ocupaba sus pensamientos y corazón era Maura.


	12. 12 No quería decir eso

**Capítulo: 12**

Jane entró y sin más se dirigió directa a la cama donde Maura estaba sentada, necesitaba abrazarla. Le contó `_por encima_´ lo que había pasado en la habitación de Casey.

-Lo siento Jane... ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Aparte de consolarme con tu abrazo, lo que puedes hacer es escuchar muy bien lo que voy a decirte.

-De acuerdo.

-La única reflexión que he sacado de mi conversación con él ha sido la de saber que estoy contenta de que seas mi pareja, eres todo lo contrario a Casey y contigo tengo asegurado no sufrir. Creo que siempre que deseaba ser feliz yo me imaginaba a alguien como tu.- Maura se quedó en silencio unos segundos asimilando que no era un sueño, Jane acababa de decirle algo sumamente bonito.

-¿De verdad una persona tan dura como tu acaba de decir algo tan bonito como esto?- Aguantó la risa para preguntarle lo siguiente. -¿Has pedido ayuda a un foro amoroso de internet para decir eso?

-¿En serio Maura?- Dejó de mirarla y se tumbó a un lado de la cama. Tenía el extremo de la espalda elevado para no estar completamente en horizontal.

-Te cuesta decir cosas bonitas pero únicamente bromeaba, sé que algo así solo puede venir de alguien como tú. Yo también estoy contenta por empezar una relación contigo, tú has sido y serás mi felicidad.- Sonrió mientras posaba una mano encima de las de ella.

-Has hecho bien en arreglar tu broma- sonrió.

Maura miró su reloj. —El medico está tardando, si quieres más tarde nos veremos. Hoy no entras a trabajar hasta las doce, puedes ir a casa y descansar un rato.

-¿Descansar para más tarde hacer el trabajo que te corresponde a ti? ¡Ni hablar doctora!- Sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de ella. -Además, estoy bien aquí y he dormido en tu misma cama, algo he descansado.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso podemos ir hablando de cómo y cuándo me pedirás que sea tu novia.

-¿Todavía sigues con esa absurda idea? siento desilusionarte, pero no pasará.

-Puedo dejarte sin sexo...

-No lo aras.

-Repito, puedo dejarte sin sexo.- Aseguró.

-No puedes castigarme sin motivos, y antes de que hables, no pedirte ser novias no es un motivo para ese cruel castigo.- Un golpe en forma de aviso sonó tras la puerta.

-Señora Isles, ya puede irse. Hemos revisado las pruebas que le hicimos y no tiene nada. En cuanto firme este documento podrá marcharse.- Le ofreció las dos hojas que debía firmar.

-¿Ha que se deben sus mareos doctor? no suele ser normal que alguien ingrese después de donar sangre.- Preguntó Jane.

-No suele ser normal pero tampoco imposible. No todos respondemos igual y en este caso el cansancio de la paciente ha influido. Pero no tienen por qué preocuparse, todo está en orden.

-Gracias doctor- Estrechó su mano después de devolverle las hojas que firmó.

-No hay de que, por cierto, tengo noticias de la paciente Hope Martin. No solemos dar información del paciente a las personas que le han donado sangre, pero si desea saberlo, puedo informarle.- Lo decía porque conocía el parentesco entre Maura y ella.

_Maura guardó silencio cambiando su sonrisa por seriedad. Llevaba muchos años desvinculada de esa señora pero tampoco quería ser desagradable. Jane la conocía a la perfección, no necesitaba escuchar sus palabras para saber en lo que Maura estaba pensando ahora mismo. Agarró su mano dándole apoyo._

-Si usted cree que informándome yo pueda ayudar a mejorar su estado, puede hacerlo.

_El doctor informó sobre el estado de su salud y no era precisamente bueno. Hope había sido disparada por cuentas pendientes del pasado, el que fue su marido, y padre biológico de Maura, seguía teniendo muchas deudas con la mafia y decidieron pagarlo con Hope._

-De momento creemos que puede mejorar y salvar su vida. Ha preguntado por usted, su hija le ha dicho quien ha sido el donante que le salvó la vida y ha insistido en verla. Si quiere visitarla puede pasarse por la planta novena, habitación tercera.- Estrechó las manos de ambas. -Que tengan un buen día.- Abandonó la habitación.

-Decidas lo que decidas será totalmente lo correcto Maura.- La abrazó y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Maura no quería saber nada de esa mujer pero incluso sabiendo que fue abandonada por ella, no podía evitar ser humana y pararse a pensar en que era lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos.

* * *

-Hola Maura- no pudo retener las lágrimas al verla aparecer en la habitación.

-Hola señora Hope Martin.- Jane la esperaba en la puerta de esa misma habitación.

-Quiero agradecer lo que has hecho por mí, ahora estoy en deuda...

-No necesito que me lo agradezca ni que se sienta en deuda conmigo, tan solo colaboraba con una persona que necesitaba ayuda. Me han dicho que quería verme y únicamente he venido a decirle que realmente me alegro de que siga con vida, los médicos tienen buenos pronósticos para usted y eso es una muy buena noticia.

-Sí, debo agradecer lo que has hecho por mí después de todo. Debido a nuestra situación era de esperar que lógicamente te negases a donar sangre pero hiciste lo contrario y me ayudaste. Estoy vivía gracias a ti.

-Esta vivía porque los médicos han hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Ahora debo irme, recupérese pronto.

-Por supuesto, lo entiendo.- Asintió con la cabeza. -Gracias, gracias por todo.

Maura cerró la puerta después de abandonar la habitación, una vez fuera abrazó a Jane.

-Me siento verdaderamente orgullosa de ti Maura, eres una persona increíble.- la consolaba con un tierno y cálido abrazo.

_Finalmente Maura acudió a ver a su madre biológica pero sus sentimientos hacia ella seguían siendo nulos, ni si quiera sentía rencor después de ser abandonada por esa señora._

* * *

**Horas más tarde de ese mismo día. En la morgue...**

-¡Maura! mira lo que acaba de llegar.- la llevó hasta el laboratorio donde no había nadie en estos momentos.

-¿Que pasa Susie?- Vio un gran ramo de flores en una de las mesas. -¡Son preciosas! tu novio tiene muy buen gusto- se acercó a oler las flores.

-Tiene buen gusto pero no las envía él. Son para ti, las acaba de traer un repartidor. Dice que contienen una nota, yo debo irme a trabajar…- sonrió.

-¿Una nota?- Susie abandonó la morgue y ella se dispuso a leer la nota.

**Para Maura:**

_"Esta noche a las 21:00 está invitada a cenar en casa de __**RPR**__. Al terminar la velada puede quedarse a dormir pero me veo en la obligación de informarle que eso no va a suceder hasta altas horas de la madrugada... Atentamente, __**RPR**__"._

A pesar de que no le gustaba, Jane había firmado con las iniciales _**RPR**_ (_Roly-poly Rizzoli_) para no ser descubierta por los curiosos que pudiesen leer la nota.

-Eres increíble...- se refería a Jane, en estos momentos no le importó estar hablando sola.

* * *

**21:00, casa de Jane.**

Jane tenía puesto un vestido negro que tonificaba su hermosa y bonita figura. Usó tacones a juego con el vestido también optó por maquillarse pero sin excederse.

-¡Jane! no puede ser- Cuando la vio se quedó sin palabras. Pocas veces la había visto con trajes tacones y maquillada, pero hoy era la primera vez que la veía tan sumamente arreglada.

-Teniendo en cuenta que estás en mi casa, sí, sí puede ser...- sonrió tímidamente. — ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- la contempló de pie a cabeza, Maura estaba simplemente hermosa.

-No, por supuesto que no, tan solo... ¡_guao_ Jane!- volvió a exclamar antes de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa. —Te ves bastante hermosa y muy, muy sexy.- Dio tres pasos hasta llegar a ella y besarla. Luego pasó los dedos por sus labios quitándole la pintura que sobresalió debido al beso.

-Gracias, pero creo que tú estás tremendamente hermosa- correspondió el beso. —Este saludo me gusta mucho más.- sonrió y cerró la puerta, acto seguido se dirigieron al salón.

-Ósea que "_Roly-poly Rizzoli"_ está de vuelta- rió divertida.

-Por supuesto que no, tan solo no podía poner mi nombre y me vi obligada a usar esas iniciales.

-¿Sabes que voy a burlarme de ti durante un tiempo recordándote que usaste el apodo que tanto odias?

-¿Sabes que tengo un arma y muchas, muchas balas?- ambas sonrieron.

_Ninguna de las dos podía comprenderlo pero estaban nerviosas. Era como tener una primera cita con una persona que no conocías de nada..._

-Podría mentirte y decirte que he preparado toda esta comida yo sola pero no, y aun que te cueste creerlo- sustituyó su tono de voz por la ironía. —Mi madre ha tenido mucho que ver, solo le ha faltado quedarse y servirnos la comida...- sonrió. —Pero tranquila, no tiene ni idea de quien es mi invitada.

-¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa!? Mañana me someterá a un test para que le diga con quien cenaste y no se mentir, me saldrá urticaria...

-No, no, no. No pienses en eso, le dirás que he quedado a cenar con mi nueva pareja. No estarás mintiendo.- argumentó.

-En ese caso...de acuerdo.- rieron.

_Se sentaron una frente a la otra, la comida ya estaba sobre la mesa. Esta vez Jane no bebería cerveza, había comprado el vino favorito de Maura y hoy era una ocasión especial, la cerveza podría esperar para otro momento..._

* * *

-Todo estaba verdaderamente bueno. Gracias por el vino, es mi preferido.- bebió de la copa.

-Por eso lo elegí.- juntaron sus copas chocándolas para brindar y bebieron. —Todo esto es nuevo para mí, pocas veces he arriesgado a intentar algo serio con una pareja, pero contigo es diferente. Me siento bastante bien en esta fase contigo.

-Para mí también es nuevo pero gratificante. Hace dos años que me cerré a tener una relación pero tú estabas presente todo el tiempo convirtiendo la amistad en algo más serio...- sonrió contenta. —Estoy muy feliz por empezar una relación contigo.- ambas bebieron de sus copas y sonrieron sin decir palabra. Ahora el silencio y las miradas hablaban por ellas, ese momento se repitió varias veces durante la velada.

-Te he invitado a cenar porque verdaderamente lo sentía, nuestro comienzo como pareja ha sido una locura y quería convertirlo en algo serio. Fue todo muy rápido y aun que ya nos conocemos, no habíamos tenido algo tan simple como una cena de "primera cita"- Dibujó comillas en el aire.

-Cierto, no hemos cenado a solas en plan pareja.

-Porque no lo éramos...

-Yo creía que si.- Jane negó con la cabeza. —¿No?- preguntó confusa.

-No, bueno si pero es por eso por lo que prepare esta cita... ¿Cuántas veces hemos cenado juntas?

-Muchas- _corrigió_. —muchísimas.

-¿Y cuantas veces te he pedido que seas mi pareja?- sonrió.

-¡No!- se llevó las manos a la boca. —¡Lo estás haciendo! ¿¡Lo estás haciendo Jane!?- sonrió entusiasmada. Jane la volvía a dejar sin palabras una vez más.

-Lo estoy haciendo Maura...y aun que pienses que no te escucho ni tomo en serio lo que dices, si lo hago.- Sonrió cariñosamente. —Dijiste que eras "antigua" en esto y aquí estoy. Esperando saber tu respuesta...- se levantó al ver que Maura venia hacia ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!- se detuvo frente a ella y la besó apasionadamente agarrando su cara, Jane le correspondió con la misma pasión a ese beso.

-No imaginas cuanto me alegra escuchar eso _Mau_.- La besó y segundos más tarde separo ambas bocas.- -Un momento...no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, ¿lo sabes, cierto?- preguntó confusa.

-¡Idiota!- la besó pasando las manos por su cintura para pegarla por completo a ella. —¡Estoy feliz! ya éramos pareja, pero era importante para mí que hicieras esto Jane.

-Te quiero, es lo menos que podía hacer.- Se miraron por varios segundos a los ojos para finalmente besarse.

-Maura...- hablaba entre besos. —¿Nos llevamos la botella?-

-No hace falta, no vas a tener tiempo para poder beber...- la besó guiándola hasta su dormitorio. No tardaron en llegar al dormitorio.

-¡Me encanta cuando estamos a solas! liberas tu "_yo_" más pervertido y eso hace que me gustes mucho más- jaló con cuidado de su brazo logrando caer en la cama, se acomodó sentada haciendo que Maura se sentase sobre ella cara a cara. —Esta noche estás especialmente provocativa...- la besó agarrándola de la nuca para pegar todo lo que pudo sus bocas.

-Quería provocarte y ya estoy satisfecha- le mordió el labio. Agarrada a su cuello, le subió con una mano la pierna y ambas se acomodaron para que sus intimidades quedasen unidas y sus piernas un tanto entrelazadas. —En realidad ahora empiezo a estar satisfecha...- sonrió con picardía y comenzó a mover la cintura en pequeños círculos restregando intimidades.

-¡Maura!- la besó desde el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja. Una vez allí gimió roncamente a la altura del oído para finalmente morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. —uuuhmmm...me encanta cuando haces esto...

-Y a mí cuando te pones así...- se mordió el labio inferior y acto seguido paso sus manos a la espalda de Jane para desabrocharle el vestido.

Jane hizo lo mismo pero con una mano le desabrochaba la cremallera y con la otra comenzaba a masajearle la entrepierna bajo el vestido. Maura gimió, estaba súper excitada. Pocos segundos después se deshicieron de la ropa. Jane se colocó sobre ella besándola por el cuello, su mano fue directa a masajear su clítoris y sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos en su feminidad.

-No te detengas...ahora no...- se humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de dejar escapar un gemido. Sus manos tampoco pudieron estar quietas y comenzaron a jugar con la intimidad, ya húmeda, de Jane. Acto seguido se giró quedando sobre ella, su lengua alcanzó rápidamente los erectos pezones de la morena.

-¡Mmmm, sí!- la intensidad del placer aumentaba cuando Maura se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna, cosa que le encantaba. No pudo evitarlo y varios gemidos se le escaparon cuando sintió su lengua jugar de aquella manera sobre ella...

_La noche terminó bastante bien para ambas. Si pudiesen volver al pasado respecto al sexo, lo hubiesen hecho sin dudarlo. Todas las veces que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales entre ellas habían sido perfectas. Quizás era por la pasión del momento o simplemente porque se entendían muy a la perfección cuando estaban juntas, de cualquier modo ninguna quería que esto terminase._

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente, el despertador las sacó de su profundo sueño. Eran las siete de la mañana y apenas habían dormido cinco horas y media...**

-Odio ese sonido...Y por cierto, buenos días.- apagó el despertador de mala gana y se acopló al cuerpo de Maura apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Ambas estaban con una blusa y _shorts._

-Tú odias a todos y a todo lo que te despierte tan temprano.- sonrió jugando con el cabello de Jane. — ¿Qué crees que dirá tu madre cuando sepa lo nuestro?

-¡Estamos en la cama!- frunció el ceño. — ¿De verdad estamos hablando de mi madre?- volvió a tumbarse en el lado que había dormido. —eso es vomitivo.

-No seas tonta, no estamos faltándole el respeto hablando de ella mientras estamos en la cama- Se pegó a ella y después de besarle barias veces el cuello deposito cuidadosamente su cabeza en su pecho encontrando una cómoda posición. —¿Se lo tomará mal?

-¿Mi madre? no pienso decirle nada.

-Tienes razón, podríamos contárselo a tus hermanos, cuando tu madre lo sepa será mejor que tengamos el apoyo de ellos y así le impacte menos, quizás tu madre...- fue interrumpida.

-No, me refiero a que no pienso contárselo a nadie de mi familia y como es lógico mucho menos a mi madre.

-¿Por qué?- levantó la cabeza para mirarla, estaba bastante confusa con sus palabras. —¿No estas cómoda conmigo?

-Estoy bastante cómoda contigo.- Sonrió tiernamente y acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos la espalda de ella. —Pero no es bueno decírselo, mi madre se comportara como tal y no dejara de aconsejarme, se lo tomará bien porque te quiere, pero no quiero dar ese paso.

_Cuando Jane empezaba una relación, no le gustaba contarle a su madre ni familiares que tenía pareja porque para ella eso era bastante íntimo. Sentía que Maura no era un `__**rollo**__´ de solo un mes, sabía perfectamente que quería a esta mujer pero simplemente no consideraba que era el momento de decírselo a su familia._

-¿"_No quieres dar ese paso_"?- preguntó incrédula. —¡Fantástico!- Se levantó y abandonó el dormitorio un tanto seria. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Maura no entendió el motivo por el cual Jane no quería dar ese paso si ambas estaban ilusionadas con esta relación.

-No Maura, espera... ¡mierda!- exclamó molesta consigo misma. Se levantó y la buscó en el salón. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No vas a desayunar?- Maura cogía la bolsa que había traído la noche anterior, allí estaba su ropa limpia porque de aquí se irían directas al trabajo.

-Dime algo, si tengo esta bolsa y dentro está la ropa limpia, ¿qué crees que voy a hacer? Y me voy a bañar aquí porque no me da tiempo de ir a mi casa, de lo contrario créeme que ya me hubiese ido. Ahora mismo no me apetece ni escucharte...- Se dirigió al baño con la bolsa. Jane la seguía.

-No saques conclusiones, no he sabido expresarme. ¡Vamos Maura!- suspiró llegando al baño tras ella. —Te preparo el desayuno y hablamos tranquilamente.

-¡No!- giró el grifo de la ducha y esperaba a que se calentase, Jane continuaba allí. — ¿Puedes salir un momento? gracias.

-No va a ser la primera vez que te vea desnuda...Hablemos, por favor- Se dispuso a entrar más pero Maura se lo impidió. Puso una mano más o menos en su estómago y la empujaba con cuidado hacia la puerta. —Voy a bañarme, y luego me vestiré. Puedes entrar cuando me marche...- La sacó fuera y cerró con seguro la puerta, acto seguido ajustó la temperatura del agua y se duchó.

Maura se sentía frustrada en estos momentos, si Jane no quería ir más allá, ¿por qué estaba empezando algo serio con ella?


	13. 13 - Lo siento

Muchas gracias a todos, espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado;)

* * *

**Capítulo: 13**

Justamente una hora más tarde se encontraron en la comisaria. Habían venido por separadas y con escasos minutos de diferencia.

-Maura, dame un minuto.- aceleró su pasó hasta llegar a ella.

-No es el momento detective Rizzoli.

-¿Aun sigues molesta? ya te he pedido disculpas. Tengo poco más de diez minutos antes de irme a un caso, hablemos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te he dicho que no es el momento, al contrario que a tú, yo no tengo diez minutos, en realidad para ti no tengo ni uno.- Jane insistió una vez más pero ella no hizo caso, esperó unos segundos hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y subió, pulsó el botón poniendo fin a la conversación entre ambas sin dejar entrarle.

* * *

**El caso terminó rápido y Jane no se dio por vencida. Cuarenta minutos más tarde volvió a buscarla, ahora se encontraba en la morgue, por desgracia no estaban a solas. Entró mirando en todo momento a Maura quien seguía con rostro serio.**

-Buenos días...- se posicionó frente a ellas, una mesa con un cadáver la separaba de Maura. –Susie, ¿crees que puedes darnos un momento por favor?- Susie miró a Maura quien parecía darle permiso y decidió marcharse al laboratorio.

-Aun no tengo ninguna prueba fiable que entregarte, en cuanto tenga algo Susie os lo entregara.

-Sabes que no vengo por ninguna prueba. No puedes seguir evitándome, entiendo que no quieras hablar pero entonces deja que al menos hable yo.

-¿No te parece que ya dijiste suficiente esta mañana? Mira Jane, esto es nuevo para ambas pero tengo treinta y seis años, no pienso esconderme. Mantener una relación con alguien del mismo sexo es algo totalmente normal, no voy a obligarte a que informes de que te gustan las mujeres, pero si prefieres mantenerlo en privado solo tienes una opción, abandona esto, lo entenderé.

-¿¡Qué clase de tonterías dices!? No pienso abandonar nuestra relación.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo porque aun que te quiera, no estoy dispuesta a verme contigo a escondidas. ¿Sabes? mejor vete, no quiero que discutamos en el trabajo.

-Detente Maura, primero: no quiero esconder que me gustan las mujeres, y segundo, en ningún momento tenía pensado verme a escondidas contigo. Esta mañana no me exprese bien, pretendía decirte que no quiero dar el paso de decirle a mi familia que tengo una relación, pero no porque mi pareja sea una mujer, tan solo no quiero decírselo porque quiero ir despacio. Quiero disfrutar de ti sin que nadie más intervenga, ¿lo entiendes?- rodeó la mesa colocándose a su lado.

-¿Estás hablando de verdad o solo dices esto para que no me moleste más?- Jane le acarició la mano, no le importó la gente que había en el laboratorio pudiendo ver la escena tras el cristal que comunicaba ambas salas.

-Te estoy hablando totalmente en serio.- La forense empezó a caminar y ella frunció el ceño. –Por favor Maura...créeme, no quiero que estemos enfadadas, realmente me duele este momento.

-Sí quiero hablar, pero sígueme, aquí no podemos hacerlo.- Abrió la puerta del despacho y la esperó, una vez dentro cerró. Las persianas estaban lo suficientemente bajas para tener intimidad.

-Siento lo de esta mañana, no debí irme así de tu casa pero me sentó mal lo que dijiste. Te quiero y eres importante para mí, simplemente no quiero estar enamorada de ti en silencio.- Estaba sentada sobre la mesa del despacho pero con los pies en el suelo, Jane se encontraba a justamente dos pasos frente a ella. Ambas hablaban pausada y calmadamente.

-Ya lo sé mi amor, yo tampoco quiero quererte en secreto. Maura, yo no pretendo ir tan despacio como para ocultar mi relación por un año, pero dame tiempo, quiero que disfrutemos de esto, tu y yo, sin terceros.- dio un paso y le acarició la cintura.

-Puede que comprenda tu situación, pero no quiero ocultarme más Jane.

–Lo sé, pero, ¿crees que puedes perdonar a una idiota?

-Querrás decir una súper idiota...- pasó ambas manos por su cuello.

-En realidad quería decir una mega súper idiota...- sonrió viendo como ella lo hacía. –¿Me vas a dar los besos que me debes de esta mañana?

-Tan solo uno...- la besó jugando con su lengua, luego se separó despacio. –Los demás tienes que ganártelos.

-Me los ganare.

* * *

**En la hora libre, Maura y Jane fueron a comer en la cafetería de la comisaria, no tenían tiempo para hacerlo fuera.**

-Hola hija, me alegro que almuerces aquí. El menú de hoy es tu preferido y...- habló en voz baja poniendo la mano delante de la boca. -Lo que parece ser refresco, en realidad es cerveza- Sonrió guiñándole el ojo mientras ponía el vaso de plástico duro sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mamá? Algo muy grabe has tenido que hacer para que mi menú preferido venga acompañado con una cerveza a pesar de que estamos en horas de servicio...

-Primero, no es cierto y segundo…tampoco es cierto. No quiero nada y técnicamente estás en tu hora libre, puedes beberla.- Maura asintió con la cabeza, Ángela había utilizado bien el un término.

-¿"Técnicamente"? creo que pasas muchas horas con Maura, ya hablas como ella. Venga, dispara, ¿qué quieres o que ha pasado?- arqueó una ceja sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Esta noche has quedado a cenar con el hermano de Giovanni.- Sonrió.

-¿¡Que!?- dejó de masticar la comida que tenía en la boca. -¿¡Por qué sin saberlo tengo una cena con su hermano Ryan!?- Maura tampoco daba crédito.

-Hija, tienes una edad en la que es difícil conseguir pareja porque los jóvenes de ahora sois un poco parados...Pero Ryan es buen chico, terminó la carrera de abogado, lo conocemos de siempre y desde pequeña te has llevado muy bien con él...

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no quiero que hagas planes por mí y menos si son para una cita? Llama a Ryan, dale saludos de mi parte y luego dile que estoy de guardia en el trabajo.- continuó comiendo y disimuladamente miró a Maura.

-¿Tienes novio cariño?- preguntó inocentemente. –Porque en ese caso puedo cancelar la cita, y no sé...cenamos con tu novio, me encanta conocerlo.- miró a Maura. –Tu sabes quién es... ¿es rubio, moreno?- la miraba fijamente a los ojos, esa mirada solía ayudarla para que le dijese la verdad.

-No empieces ma.- negó con la cabeza a la vez que resoplaba. Pinchó con el tenedor parte de la comida que tenía en el plato llevándosela a la boca. –No tengo pareja y no voy a quedar con Ryan, cancélala.

"¿_No tengo pareja_?" correcto, su novia acababa de decir eso cosa que a Maura no le había gustado mucho pero decidió ser comprensible.

-Lo siento hija, ya he confirmado la cena. Ponte guapa, él trae el vino.

-De acuerdo, tu misma mamá. Dile que sí, esta noche iré a la cena, veras como si podemos cancelarla...- Ni si quiera iba a acudir a la cena pero en este momento tan solo quería perder a su madre de vista por un rato. Cuando se ponía a buscarle novio era realmente pesada.

Maura suspiró, volvía a no entender por qué le costaba tanto decirle que tenía pareja sin desvelar que era ella. Puso dinero sobre la mesa pagando la comida que casi no había empezado y se levantó marchándose sin decir nada. Jane la llamó pero ella no se inmutó, comprendía que Maura se enfadase. En estos momentos no quería saber nada de su madre, en cierta manera, gracias a ella su novia volvía a estar enfadada pocas horas después de haberlo arreglado.

* * *

**Jane tenia trabajo y no podía escaparse para ver a su chica, en minutos libres solía escribirle algún mensaje pero ella no contestaba. Pasaron algunas horas sin verse y cuando llegó la hora de finalizar la jornada laboral, Jane fue al despacho de Maura.**

-Siento lo de antes...lógicamente no tengo pensado acudir a ninguna cita.- Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, pudo ver lo sería que Maura estaba. -_Mau_...- se posicionó frente a ella y le agarró delicadamente uno de sus brazos para que la mirase.

-¡No Jane! basta, esto se terminó.- agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella haciendo que la soltase, ella también soltó su muñeca. –¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con las mentiras? no pienso animarte en esto. Deciden por ti y tu solamente aceptas.- con muy mal humor se dirigió a su mesa, recogería las cosas para irse a casa ya que su turno de trabajo terminaba.

-A ti no te estoy mintiendo y además, ¿qué quieres que hiciera Maura?- la siguió. –Si le digo a mi madre que tengo pareja meterá sus narices en mi vida hasta saber quién es. También recuerdo que esta mañana y con otras palabras dijiste que entendías mi postura respecto al tema.

-¡Esto me pasa por enamorarme! soy una idiota y lo tengo merecido.- Se desprendía con rabia de la tarjeta que le acreditaba ser médico forense, la llevaba colgada en la blusa y poco le faltó para arrástrala con la tarjeta. La dejó sobre la mesa de un golpe mientras guardaba otras cosas en su bolso de trabajo. –Vete de mí vista, no pienso mediar ni una sola jodida palabra más contigo.- ni si quiera la miraba, no le apetecía hacerlo. Maura se cabreaba de verdad muy pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacia imponía bastante.

-Cariño, puedes por un instante...- es interrumpida.

-Detente, no hagas eso.- le pidió mirándola seriamente. –No quiero ni una sola muestra de amor en este momento. No me interesa ser tu pareja únicamente cuando estemos a solas.- volvió su mirada al bolso, lo cerró y echó un rápido vistazo a su mesa por si se olvidaba de algo, quería irse lo antes posible de allí.

-¿¡Puedes darme una tregua!? Esto tampoco es fácil para mí. Maura, he cometido un error y no volveré a repetirlo. Pienso hablar con mi madre esta misma noche. Iré a su casa y le explicaré mi situación, nuestra situación.

-De acuerdo, entonces para tu información, mi situación es que desde hoy estoy soltera. Se acabaron los juegos de adolescentes entre nosotras, ¡buenas tardes!- la fulminó con la mirada mientras pasaba por delante de ella, una vez la dejó atrás salió rumbo al parking.

-¡Maura!- exclamó antes de liberar un gritó de frustración e impotencia. Había metido la pata por segunda vez en el mismo día.

* * *

Jane le dio tiempo, prefirió dejar que pasara un buen rato para que se calmase. Ese mismo día alrededor de las ocho de la noche le mandó un mensaje de texto poniendo lo siguiente...

**Mensaje de Jane:** "_Entiendo que estés enfadada, hoy hice las cosas verdaderamente mal. No quiero molestarte más así que esta noche dormiré en mi casa. Espero verte mañana, te quiero._"

No mantuvo respuesta, tampoco la esperaba debido a todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente fue a casa de Maura para ir juntas a trabajar o al menos para intentarlo porque no sabía cómo seguiría con ella. El timbre sonó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrir se encontró a una Jane sonriente.**

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo...?- fue interrumpida.

-Te he dicho que estoy soltera, olvídate de dirigirte a mí en ese modo.- dejó la puerta abierta y caminó para dentro de casa, Jane hizo lo mismo.

-No estas soltera, seguimos siendo novias.- se detuvo frente a la "_isla_" de la cocina, Maura estaba al otro lado preparando _té_. Se quedó mirándola. –Esta noche hay `fiesta´ en el _**Dirty Robber**_, ¿vamos en mi coche o en el tuyo?

-Tú en el tuyo, yo en el mío. - sacó otra taza para ella, si no quería el _té_ podría prepararse otra cosa, no era necesario decírselo.

-No, no, no...No quiero _té_.- miró con desagrado la taza que empezaba a llenarse.

-Pues te lo tomas, ya te lo he servido.- Jane lo aceptó, no iba a llevarle la contraria. – ¿Ha que has venido?- se echaba azúcar revolviéndolo.

-He venido para estar contigo, no dormimos juntas y quería verte...- Jane permanecía firme y con su mejor sonrisa, sabía que seguía molesta e intentó hacer como si nada pasaba e intentar ganársela para que dejase de estar molesta.

-Ya nos íbamos a ver en el trabajo…Ahora no quiero hablar contigo, pero de cualquier manera, si quieres cualquier cosa sabes perfectamente donde encontrarlo.- Siguió tomando su taza de _té_ mientras ojeaba una revista que estaba al lado. Hacía tiempo hasta que llegase la hora de ir al trabajo.

-De acuerdo.- Rodeó la _isla _poniéndose al lado de ella, cerró la revista y después de atraparle delicadamente la cara, la besó tiernamente. Maura no se lo esperaba y a pesar de que al principio solo besaba Jane, terminó por unirse al beso. No podía resistirse a aquellos labios que le parecían el paraíso.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo interrumpiendo el beso segundos más tarde.

-Has dicho que si quería algo, sabría donde encontrarlo, pues tus labios tenían lo que yo quería. Y ahora... ¿podemos hablar?

-No vuelvas a besarme- advirtió en un tono normal y desenfadado. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría llegar a aguantar sin abalanzarse contra ella y besarla una y otra vez. –Ya lo has encontrado, ¿no? pues si no te importa, estaba leyendo.- Volvió a abrir la revista. Faltaban diez minutos para ir a trabajar y no iba ni tenía pensado expulsar a Jane de su casa, seguía algo molesta por lo de ayer pero no para llegar a ese punto.

-Cariño, ¿tanto te cuesta hablar conmigo?

-Si vuelves a llamarme así, te prometo que te iras sola a trabajar, ¿lo has entendido?

-Vale, perdona por ser cariñosa contigo.- dijo en tono irónico. Se acomodó a la silla y guardo silenció por unos segundos, no sabía muy bien si hablar o no. Finalmente se arriesgó. -Maura, soy así desde que me conoces. Mi vida es una locura y me he acostumbrado a vivir de ese modo, pero a pesar de mi caos, te quiero, lo sabes...

-Yo también te quiero, pero no me gustan ciertas cosa. ¿Por qué tienes que decir que no tienes pareja? Ayer hubieses quedado mejor diciendo: "_Mamá, no voy a esa cena porque estoy empezando algo con otra persona. Cuando llegue el momento sabrás quien es_."

-Soy Jane Rizzoli, la lógica no va conmigo.- dio un sorbo a su taza de té, realmente para ella era insípida pero se la tenía que beber quisiera o no. –Anoche lo estuve pensado, le diré que estoy con alguien.

-Pero no lo hagas por mí, hazlo porque realmente lo sientes. No quiero que cambies por mi o porque yo piense diferente, solo quiero que te des cuenta de que ahora somos dos y ciertas cosas me pueden molestar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonada?

-Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a trabajar porque es la hora de irnos.- Cogió ambas tazas poniéndolas en el fregadero y se sorprendió al ver que la taza de Jane estaba vacía. –Cuando algo quieres no pones pegas para tomarte el _té_...- dijo irónicamente.

-Quiero que me beses y me digas lo mucho que me quieres, si para eso tengo que tomarme una insípida taza de _té_, me la tomo...- cogió una manzana y luego abrió la puerta de la calle para salir, mientras Maura cerraba con llave ella iba hablando. –¿Sigo sin poder hablar contigo en términos cariñosos?- mordisqueaba la manzana.

-Sí, aún estoy molesta.- La escuchó resoplar. –¿Algún problema Jane?

-Ninguno cari...Doctora Isles, ninguno...- arqueó una de sus cejas y entró en el coche.

-Muy bien detective Rizzoli.- Sonrió sin que ella pudiese verla.

* * *

**Desde lejos vio como Maura estaba en las máquinas de café y decidió ir hasta ella. Habían pasado unas horas desde que se vieron esta mañana. Una vez llegó hasta ella se alegró, Maura estaba visiblemente menos enfadada**.

-Hola, tengo buenas noticias...- Sonrió y se puso al lado de ella, comenzó a sacar un café en la otra máquina. –Ya he hablado con mi madre, le he contado que tengo pareja y que llegado el momento se la presentaré- medió sonrió intentando, sin éxito, que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Ha sí, y llegado el momento a quien piensas presentarle?- preguntó en tono bastante irónico mientras seguía mirando al frente esperando por su café..

-A ti, porque a pesar de decirme que tu situación es "_estar soltera", _y que no quieres que te llame "_cariño_", sigues siendo mi novia. Por cierto, te ves muy sexy cuando te pones seria...- le guiñó un ojo e imitó el sonido de un león cuando ruge pero Maura ni se inmutó.

-Te repito que no quiero ni un solo gesto de cariño.- aunque le costaba, seguía fiel a su decisión, no ceder aun que se comportase realmente tierna con ella.

-Venga, cambia ya esa cara, no te pega estar enfadada más de quince minutos, y llevas así desde ayer.- se dio cuenta que la cafetera donde Maura intentaba sacar café estaba fallando. Sonrió cancelando su café y pinchando en otro botón para sacarle uno a ella.

-Pues si me pega estar enfada porque sigo estándolo.- le daba varias veces seguidas al botón, en silencio pensó que no podía estar pasándole esto ahora mismo. Habían muchas horas en el día pero la máquina se paraba justo ahora.

-De acuerdo, pero en algún momento se te pasará el enfado. Quizás este café...- le ofreció el vaso con el café que a ella le gustaba. –Te ayude a _desenfadarte_ antes...- Sonrió. -Te quiero, me encantaría verte luego.._.bye_.

Maura aguantó su fachada de dura. Por muchas muestras de cariño que le dedicase, no iba a ceder, intentaba darle una lección.

* * *

**La noche llegó y todos acudieron al bar: **_**Dirty Robber**_**. Habían quedado para tomar unas copas y pasar un rato agradable fuera del trabajo. Maura iba especialmente guapa y Jane no podía dejar de mirarla. Una vez entraron escogieron una mesa para e grupo y pidieron las bebidas que iban a tomar**.

-Por fin hemos completado el maldito caso, eso se merece un año de vacaciones.- dijo Korsak.

-Y con sueldo extra.

-Chicas vamos a bailar- propuso Ángela poniéndose en pie.

-Yo voy luego _ma_, me quedaré hablando un rato más.

-Buena idea, espérame.- Maura se levantó llevándose con sigo la copa de alcohol.

-Esperad que voy- Avisó Jane quien no tardó en ponerse de pie.

* * *

**Actualmente en el bar solo quedaban Jane, Maura, Frankie, Ángela y Korsak. Estos últimos tres habían salido para fumar. Maura regresaba a la mesa donde permanecía Jane, venia de bailar con un amigo que se había encontrado durante la noche. Bailaron varias canciones pero lo hicieron desde el respeto y la confianza que se tenían, se conocían de toda la vida y él estaba felizmente casado, además, Maura no buscaba nada con nadie que no fuese Jane.**

-¿Crees que me voy a poner celosa porque bailes con tu amigo con todo el mundo que no sea yo? no lo vas a conseguir Maura. Te quiero, y si este es el precio que debo de pagar por lo que hice, lo acepto. Puedes tomarte un tiempo, bailar con quien quieras, provocarme no hablar conmigo y cuando pienses que ya he pagado, me das un beso y me dices las palabras que necesito escuchar, esas que empiezan por "_Te_", y continua con "_quiero_."

_¡Mierda_! fue lo que pensó Maura. ¿Por qué Jane tenía que ser tan tierna cuando ella estaba molesta?

-No pienses que tus palabras van a causar efecto en mi...- guardó escasos tres segundos de silencio. –¡Joder Jane, deja de hacer esto porque te odio!- la agarró de la nuca y la pegó contra ella para besarla. Jane le continuó el beso sujetándola de la cintura para pegarse más, quería y necesitaba sentirla.

-No me odias, esto demuestra que me quieres.

-Es cierto.- volvió a besarla pero interrumpió el beso. -¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! lo siento mucho.- cerró los ojos. –Jane...me olvide de donde estamos y con quien...- Arrepentida agachó la cabeza. Todo el mundo había podido ver ese momento, realmente Maura no lo hizo con ese fin, lo hizo porque lo sentía y por un momento se olvidó de donde estaban.

Jane sonrió, levantó su cabeza agarrándole de la barbilla y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

-¿Pides perdón por demostrarme afecto? quizás no sepas que la gente normal no pide perdón por eso.- sonrió.

-¿No estás enfadada?- preguntó realmente sorprendida. Jane por ahora no quería decir que tenía pareja y Maura lo iba a respetar porque amaba a esa mujer.

-Por supuesto que no cariño. Aun que sigas diciendo que no, tú sigues siendo mi novia. Me gusta que te dejes llevar y hagas lo que sientes.

-Te quiero Jane.- sonrió y se abrazaron.

-Mierda...- susurró Jane hablando entre dientes y sin dejar de abrazarla. –Mi madre viene hacia nosotras, no sé cómo se lo ha tomado pero diga lo que diga, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Hablará desde el enfado y sin pensar las barbaridades que está a punto de decir.- Tuvo que dejar de hablar porque su madre ya estaba a pocos metros de ella. –¡Mamá!- sonrió confusa. Dejaron de abrazarse para mirar a Ángela.

-Hola chicas, ¿lo estáis pasando bien?- Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, no había visto ninguno de los besos porque en ese momento estaba fuera del bar fumando con Korsak, y su hijo Frankie.

-Mamá, sí, es lo que parece.

-¿De que estas hablando Jane?

-De lo que acabas de ver...

-Ángela esto tiene una explicación...

-¿Se puede saber a qué os réferis? he venido de fumar y lo único que he visto es que estabas abrazadas como tantas otras veces.- Se sentó mirándolas. – ¿Me he perdido algo divertido?- sonrió. -¡Contádmelo, por favor!- su cara mostraba entusiasmo.

-Espera un segundo Ángela...- Agarró de la mano a Jane y la llevó lejos de su madre. –No es necesario decírselo ahora, quizás se lo tome mal y no quiero que se forme ningún espectáculo...

-Yo pensé lo mismo pero no quería que te molestases así que se lo iba a contar.

-Si estás de acuerdo, podemos decírselo en casa, o mañana desayunando...

-Me parece perfecto.

* * *

**Y ese día llegó, **_**Rizzles**_** guardaron el secreto por unas horas más y esperaron al día siguiente en la hora del desayuno. Jane y Ángela llegaron a las siete y media a casa de Maura quien ya estaba preparando el desayuno, luego irían a trabajar.**

-Muy buenos días.- Juntó con Jane, entraron en casa. – ¿Que tal lo pasaste ayer? todo el mundo estaba contento, hasta mi hija parecía estarlo y eso que parece que le multan sin sonríe.- aguantó la risa y empezó a ayudar a Maura con el desayuno.

-Mamá, no tiene gracia...- ella se encargaba de la mesa.

-Sí que la tiene, tu madre tiene razón.- rió junto a Ángela. El timbre sonó y Jane fue a abrir. – ¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí?- eran sus hermanos, les dejó entrar.

-Venimos de jugar un partido de baloncesto y la casa de Maura era la más cerca para venir a desayunar algo.- sonrió.

-¿Y no sabéis lo que son las cafeterías y los bares?- Justo hoy que le diría a su madre quien es su pareja, tenía que venir toda la familia a desayunar a casa de Maura.

-Cállate Jane, además tu estas aquí por lo mismo que nosotros.- Llegaron a la cocina. –Buenos días, esperamos ser bienvenidos...- Tenían la confianza de ir allí siempre que quisieran.

-Buenos días, por supuesto que sí. No hagáis caso a vuestra hermana, aquí desayunareis mejor que en cualquier bar o cafetería y no necesitáis invitación.- les indicó que se sentasen y luego señaló a Jane con uno de los utensilios de cocina, con ese gesto le hacía entender que no tratase así a sus hermanos.

-Gracias Maura.- venían un tanto hambrientos y después de saludar a su madre no tardaron en empezar a desayunar.

_Jane dejó correr unos minutos para contarle a su madre la verdad. Buscó el momento y se lanzó._

-Mamá, tengo que decirte una cosa, bueno tenemos...

-¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli! ¿¡Que habéis hecho ahora!?- miró a sus tres hijos con seriedad. –¿Estáis metidos en algún lio?

-No mamá, me refiero a Maura y a mí...- miró a Maura. – ¿Ya?- Maura asintió con la cabeza y ella volvió a mirar a su madre. Tomó aire y se decidió a hablar. -Hermanos, mamá... llevó un tiempo teniendo pareja, y la persona con la que estoy saliendo es Maura.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, el capi de hoy es un poquito corto, pero aquí esta. Gracias por el apoyo, me gusta leer vuestras opiniones.**

* * *

**Capítulo: 14**

-No mamá, me refiero a Maura y yo...- miró a Maura. —¿Ya?- Maura asintió con la cabeza y ella volvió a mirar a su madre. -Hermanos, mamá... llevó un tiempo teniendo pareja, y la persona con la que estoy saliendo es Maura..

-¿¡Qué!? Es una broma, ¿no?

-No Frankie, vuestra hermana no está bromeando.

-¿Entonces habláis en serio?- preguntó Ángela poniéndose en pie lentamente.

-Sí...Nos queremos y hemos decidido estar juntas.

-¡Jane, ven aquí!- la abrazó apretándola. —¡Eso es una buena noticia!

-¿De verdad lo _ma_? ¿No estas enfadada?- aún abrazada a ella miraba a Maura. Ninguna de las dos pensó que se lo iba a tomar tan bien.

-¿Qué opináis vosotros chicos?

-No lo sé Maura. Yo tengo...tengo que ir a trabajar, y aún tengo que pasar por casa a ducharme...- se puso de pie y sin mediar palabra salió de la casa.

-Pero Tommy...- la dejó sin palabras, no entendió por qué se marchaba.

-¡Tommy, Tommy!...- fue hasta la puerta pero su hermano ya se había ido.

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa a Tommy?- preguntó un tanto desconcertada.

-No lo sé, tan sólo le he preguntado su opinión y parece que no está muy conforme...

-No lo sé, ha sido muy raro su comportamiento pero, pero...- las miró y sonrió. — ¿O sea que ahora tengo una hermana con la que competir cuando quiera ligar, también tengo una cuñada forense?- bromeó para romper el incómodo silencio, esto era una buena noticia y no quería que ser preocuparan por Tommy, quizás sólo fue una reacción fría al estar desprevenido.

-¿Ocurre algo _ma_? Estás muy callada.

-Sólo estoy un poco decepcionada con Maura...- dijo al mismo tiempo que con la mirada fulminaba a la doctora. —Se supone que debiste contártelo antes de hacerlo oficial, casi siempre me lo cuentas todo.

-Bueno Ángela, yo...no dije nada porque quería que os enterarais...- fue interrumpida.

-¡Estoy bromeando Maura!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. —Me alegro mucho, por fin mi hija me da una buena notica, así que ven aquí y dame un abrazo.- se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-A mí me alegra ver que te lo tomes bien.- feliz le correspondió el abrazo respirando más tranquila, había picado en la broma de su ahora suegra.

-Yo también me alegro. Hermanita, por fin te enamoras de alguien que no es Casey y que no te va a tratar como algo secundario.- la abrazó. —Te quiero, vais a ser muy felices y eso me pone contento.

-También te quiero Frankie.- le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Puedo unirme al abrazo?- dijo dulcemente.

-Lo siento Maura, esto es cosa de hermanos, tú ya me entiendes…- aguantó la razón poniéndose serio.

-Oh, claro, disculpa...no quise interrumpir...

-¡Claro que puedes! no necesitas pedir permiso cuñada.- junto a su hermana la recibió en el abrazo al que también se unió su madre. La reacción de Tommy no se le esperaba nadie, él también apreciaba a Maura y no era ningún homófobo y por ello no fue normal esa reacción.

* * *

-Ha sido todo un poco raro, pero me alegra ver que tu familia se lo tomé tan bien.- abrió la puerta dejándole paso.

-Gracias.- entró y después lo hizo ella. Ambas se dirigían al laboratorio. —Aún que la reacción de mi hermano me desconcierta un poco...no es normal en él.

-Lo sé, a mí también me desconcierta. ¿Habláremos con él en privado?

-No, tenemos que esperar que sea él quién se acerque a nosotras. Su reacción indica que necesita espacio.

-De acuerdo, ¿y crees que eso tardará mucho en suceder?- entraron al laboratorio, estaban a solas.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero me descargare una aplicación del móvil que determina cuando será el momento en el que Tommy se decida a hablar con nosotras...- sonrió burlándose.

-"_Ja, ja, ja, ja_" y súper "_ja_"... ¿Te crees muy graciosa?- se puso los guantes para manipular las muestras que quería enseñarle a Jane pero algo llamó su atención.

-¡Mierda!- Rápidamente dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro con los dientes juntos. -Maura...- Hablaba sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios ni separar mucho los dientes. -¿Se puede saber por qué viene Catherine hacia nosotras? te he dicho que no necesito hablar con nadie sobre mi orientación sexual.

-¿Qué?- Miró al pasillo y vio como Catherine se disponía a entrar en el laboratorio. -Vendrá a traernos algún tipo de información- Sonrió al verla y la saludo agitando la mano, aun no había entrado.

-¿Pero qué haces?- Dijo entre dientes y en voz baja al ver como la saludaba. -¿Desde cuándo tenéis tanta confianza...? ¡Maura! ¿Le has dicho que nos estamos acostando juntas?- La miró cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada bastante seria.

-¡Claro que no!- Ahora era ella quien habló entre dientes fingiendo una sonrisa. -Cállate, está a punto de entrar.- Se aclaró la garganta y saludo a Catherine cuando esta entró.

-Hola- Dijo amablemente. -¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste hace algunos días?- Caminó hasta ellas.

-¿Que le pediste Maura?- Dibujó una forzada sonrisa mientras la miraba. La forense pensó por unos segundos y finalmente recordó.

-¡Oh sí! ¿Ya tienes los archivos?

-Sí- Le ofreció una carpeta con algunas hojas. -Aquí está todo el historial con las fechas de entradas y salidas.

-Muchas gracias, ¡me has salvado!- Sonrió. -Te lo devolveré en cuanto termine.

-No te preocupes, puedes tenerlos el tiempo que necesites. Ahora debo irme, con permiso.- Se despidió y acto seguido salió del laboratorio pero unos pasos después se giró. —Por cierto, este fin de semana podemos ir al bar que te dije. Luego dime a qué hora te viene bien y quedamos, mi pareja también viene, puedes invitar a quien quiera. _Bye _chicas.- sonrió y ahora si se marchó.

-_Bye_...- puso su mejor sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que Jane la miraba fijamente y cambió de tema. —¿Quieres un café con doble de cafeína?

-¿Esta es la famosa Catherine de administración?- Utilizó la ironía. —No sabía que os llevabais tan bien, tanto así que habéis hablado para quedar fuera del trabajo... ¿qué significa esto doctora Isles?- fingía seriedad.

-No es lo que parece Jane.- empezó a hablar rápido debido a los nervios. No quería que ella se molestase con un mal entendido. —Ella y yo quedamos hace un tiempo para fijar una fecha. Quería hablar con Catherine en aquel momento en el que quería saber si realmente era lesbiana o no. Pero quedé con ella antes de que tú y yo fuésemos novias, lo prometo.

-Ni si quiera estoy molesta, tranquilízate.- sonrió divertida acercándose de frente.

-¿Y porque me has llamado "_doctora Isles"_? Me llamas así cuando estas enfadada u ocurre algo malo...

-Por qué me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa, tus ojos se dilatan y comienzas a ponerte peligrosamente sexy...- se mordió el labio. —Me encantaría que...Susie.- guardó silencio.

-¿Susie? ¿Qué dices?- se percató de lo que sucedía y se separó disimuladamente. —Buenos días Susie.

-Buenos días Susie. Yo me voy, luego nos vemos Mau.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde.**

-Hola Tommy, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-No, sólo venía a hablar, mi comportamiento está mañana no fue muy apropiado.

-Oh, de acuerdo.- sonrió un tanto nerviosa. — ¿Vamos a mi despacho?

-Bien.- Ambos se dirigieron al despacho, una vez allí se encontraron con Jane de casualidad.

-Tommy... ¿Ha pasado algo?- no era muy normal que él visitase la comisaría.

-No, tranquila. Tan sólo venía a disculparme, esta mañana he estado incorrecto.

-Por favor, adelante.- Maura les dio paso y luego cerró la puerta.

-No se me da muy bien esto pero allá voy...- tomó aire. —Esta mañana cuando me lo dijisteis pensé en nosotros.-dijo mirando a Maura. —Quiero decir, en hace un tiempo atrás, cuando tú y yo casi...ya sabes.

-Sí, lo recuerdo...

-Dijiste que no podías hacer nada porque tu cabeza estaba con otra persona, bien, pues no sabía que era mi hermana.- ahora miraba a ambas. —Me quede en shock cuando relacione todo porque no imagine que vosotras dos acabaríais juntas pero por eso estoy aquí. Realmente me alegra saber que estáis llevando una relación, os queréis y eso es lo que importa.

-Gracias, me agrada escuchar eso hermano.

-También quiero que sepáis que Maura para mí solo es una cuñada, no quiero que dudéis de mis "pensamientos" hacia ella. Todo el mundo sabe que siempre me ha atraído, pero hace tiempo que entendí que ella y yo solo somos familia.

-Para mi tú también eres parte de mi familia así que por mi parte está todo aclarado.- sonrió.

-De acuerdo, entonces regreso a mi trabajo. Nos vemos en otro momento, _bye_.- se despidió de ambas y abandonó el edificio.

-Esto es genial, ¿no crees?

-No sólo creo que sea genial, también creo que tengo un rato libre...- bajó la única persiana que estaba subida y se acercó a ella pasando una mano por su cintura. La besó sin control.

-Estamos en el trabajo...- se mordió el cuello disfrutando de los besos que Jane depositaba en su cuello. Sin darse cuenta ambas estaban caminando sin soltarse ni dejar de besarse.

-Por eso lo hacemos en tu despacho.- sonrió pícaramente y la guió hasta la puerta, una vez la acorraló y sin dejar de besarla, cerró con llave. No quería interrupciones. —Si no quieres seguir puedo detenerme...- la besó con más intensidad.

-Si te detienes estarás en serios problemas.- llevó directamente las manos a su pantalón, desabrochó el cinturón de Jane y metió una mano por debajo de su ropa íntima consiguiendo tocar su entrepierna.

-Uuuuhm Maura.- la pegó aún más contra ella y caminó haciendo que voltease. Se dirigieron al individual e incómodo sofá pero eso ahora no importaba. Con un cuidadoso empujón hizo que se sentase y ella hizo lo mismo pero encima de Maura con las rodillas apoyadas en el sofá. Enredó una de sus manos en el cabello de ella agarrándole la cabeza y besándola apasionadamente.

-Espero que tengas varios minutos de tiempo libre, no pienso dejar que te marches antes de media hora...- puso una mano en la espalda de la morena atrayéndola más contra sí, con la otra mano volvió a buscar su ente pierna para masajearla. Jane besaba su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

-No vamos a parar.- susurró y pasó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Maura mientras la miraba divertidamente haciéndolo lento.

-Mierda Jane...- había conseguido excitarse mucho más. Pasó el brazo por su cintura y la cargó volteándola para conseguir tumbarla en el sofá más largo. Besaba su cuello dejándole alguna marca que rápido se borraría, sus besos iban bajando camino a su feminidad.

* * *

-Susie, ¿sabes si a Maura le queda mucho trabajo?

-No, ya ha terminado.

-Perfecto, por favor, dile que aquí la espero.

-Pero ella ya terminó hace como diez minutos y se fue.

-¿Y se fue?- alzó ambas cejas. Normalmente su chica solía esperarla. —De acuerdo, gracias..._bye_.- volvió a la planta de la comisaria por si había ido a buscarla cuando ella estaba bajando.

-No Jane, aquí no ha subido.

-Ok gracias, si por casualidad aparece por aquí, decirle que ya me he ido.- se despidió de Korsak y Frost antes de salir. Bajó a la cafetería para irse con su madre a casa. —Hola _ma_, ¿terminaste ya?

-Me queda limpiar esto y nos vamos. ¿Quieres un café?

-No. Te espero aquí.- se giró yendo hacia las mesas pero algo llamó su atención, unas voces hicieron que buscase con la mirada de donde provenían. — ¿Maura?- arrugó el entrecejo al verla en una de las mesas teniendo una conversación al parecer bastante divertida. Maura no se había percatado de su presencia. —_ ¿_Cuánto hace que Maura está aquí?- preguntó volviendo a la barra.

-Como diez o quince minutos.- ni si quiera miró a su hija, terminaba de limpiar para poder irse.

-¿Con esa mujer?- preguntó pero su madre le corrigió.

-¿Con esa mujer que tiene novia? sí, con esa mujer.- sonrió levantando la mirada. — ¿Mi hija esta celosa?

-¿En serio?- dejó los ojos en blanco por segundos. — ¿Sabes que el café se bebe y no se ingiere por la nariz?

-Lo sé, pero también sé que llevas aquí tres minutos y no te has acercado a Maura...- volvió a sonreír y se metió a la cocina para coger sus cosas y marcharse.

-De acuerdo Catherine, hasta mañana.- se despidió formalmente de ella y caminó hacia la barra. —Hola cariño, ¿has terminado ya?

-Sí, estoy esperando a mi madre.- no mostró ningún sentimiento, solo contestaba siendo correcta.

-Ok, yo te esperaba a ti.

-¿Segura? yo diría que no.

-¿Qué?- cayó en la cuenta. —Vamos... ¿es por Catherine?- Jane alzó ambas cejas mirando al frente.

-Yo solo digo que no necesito que te acuerdes de mí cuando ella no está presente...

-Jane, he terminado diez minutos antes y te esperaba en la cafetería, ella se acercó y tomé algo mientras hacía tiempo. Nada más.- sonrió contemplando las caras que ella ponía.

-No le hagas caso Maura, está celosa porque te ha visto pasando un momento agradable con alguien que no era ella.- se burlaba de los celos de su Jane. —Catherine es un amor de mujer a parte de agradable. No empieces a ponerte celosa hija.

-¿Desde cuándo toda mi familia se lleva así de bien con Catherine?- las miró a ambas.

-Tu madre tiene razón, pero yo solo tengo ojos para Rizzoli.- sonrió. —¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, pero las dos listillas que me etiquetan de celosa pueden irse en otro coche, en el mío no hay sitio para vosotras.- se levantó. —_Bye_.- salió a paso normal mientras ellas dos se burlaban.

-Tranquila hija, llamaremos a Catherine, en su coche si tenemos sitio...- rió. —¿Has traído coche Maura?- También abandonaron el edificio y fueron al coche de Maura.

* * *

**Al cabo de los minutos se encontraron en casa de Ángela, almorzarían allí. Jane había llegado antes y comenzó a preparar la comida.**

-Me cambio y te ayudo.- Ángela se fue a poner ropa de estar por casa mientras que Maura se quitaba los tacones depositándolos a un lado de la casa. Luego se lavó las manos en el fregadero.

-Me encargo de la ensalada.- agarró la tabla y un cuchillo. Jane permanecía en silencio. — ¿Sigues molesta?- sonrió en silencio. —Catherine es muy simpática pero eso es todo.

-¡_Ma_!- ignoró a Maura mientras elevaba la voz para que la escuchase. —¿Quieres una o dos raciones?- esperó respuesta mientras seguía cocinando, segundos después su madre le contestaba.

-No puedes ignorarme todo el rato.- se acercó por detrás y depositaba varios besos a la altura de su hombro. —Pero te ves atractiva cuando te pones así.- se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y después de apretarle con una mano el trasero, continuó buscando los ingredientes de la ensalada. Ángela no tardó en volver y ayudar.

_Más tarde llegaron sus hijos, cuando todo estaba listo los cinco se sentaron a comer._

-Ahora que os gustan las mujeres y vosotras tenéis buen gusto, podéis presentarme a algunas amigas. Estaré encantado de conocerlas a todas y cada una de ellas.- reía mientras comía.

-Estas de enhorabuena Tommy, porque mamá y Maura pueden presentarte a una mujer que según ellas es: "_un amor de mujer y agradable_"- dijo irónicamente.

-Hermanita... ¿estas celosa? hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía así.

-No estoy celosa Frankie.- advirtió fulminándolo con la mirada, su hermano estaba a su lado.

-Sí que lo estás cariño, pero no debes sentirte así.- dijo Maura con sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Más tarde, todos menos Jane y Frankie recogían, eran los únicos que no habían terminado de comer. En la cocina, Maura con la compañía de Ángela preparaba como `postre´ café para todos menos para ella y Tommy que no iban a tomar.

-¿Y entonces te vas Maura?- miraba como serbia el café.

-Sí, más tarde tengo que entregar el examen del laboratorio.- miró a la mesa. —Os lo dejo en la cafetera para que no se os enfríe.- informó para Jane y su hermano.

-Gracias.- contestó Jane secamente. Maura suspiró sin hacer sonido mientras se ponía los tacones, tendría que irse para preparar el examen.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta, está metida en su mundo.- le avisó Ángela en voz baja mientras por dentro maldecía a su hija por ser tan borde.

-Jane es hora de ir parando, me estaba tomando tu comportamiento a risa pero todo tiene un límite. No he hecho nada para que me ignores todo el tiempo, tomate tu tiempo y después dejas de comportarte así.- miró al resto. -Buenas tardes, luego nos vemos.- les sonrió y se marchó de la casa con buenas maneras. Sus problemas con Jane no tenían por que pagarlo su familia.

-¿Es que no piensas ir tras ella? has metido la pata.

-¡No he terminado de comer mamá!- bebía del vaso. Sabía que había metido la pata pero su orgullo duraría al menos por unos minutos más.

-Pues ahora sí.- su hermano le quitó con el tenedor la última rodaja de tomate que le quedaba en el plato y se la comió de golpe. —No puedes tratar así a una mujer tan increíble como Maura. No sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes pero ve a buscarla de inmediato.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa hoy a todos?- recogió sus cubiertos y lo que había utilizado llevándolo a la cocina.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me alegra leer que os gustan varias de las cosas que escribo en cada entrega. Aquí otro capítulo más.**

((**Aviso 09/07/2014:** Este fic contará con un final **alternativo**, próximamente lo subiré.))

* * *

**Capítulo: 15**

-¿Quieres que te ayude con el examen?- le enseñó el ordenador portátil que traía en las manos mientras entraba en casa. Maura debía enviar por e-mail dicho examen para las pruebas de acceso en un grado superior del laboratorio. En el trabajo no se las pedían pero ella lo hacía para aumentar su formación

-Gracias, me viene bien una ayuda y así mientras vamos hablando de cosas.- su tono de voz le dejaba muy claro a qué cosas se estaba refiriendo. Ambas se dirigieron a la mesa donde Maura tenía su portátil y bastantes hojas alrededor de la mesa.

-No, no pretendo hablar de ninguna otra cosa, vine solo a ayudarte con el examen.- encendió el ordenador.

-¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa como para no reconocer que te has equivocado?- se sentó en la silla.

-¿Por qué no me he equivocado? ¡Oh sí!, es por eso.- también se sentó y cogió algunas hojas de la mesa para ver por donde podía empezar.

-¿En serio Jane? de acuerdo, como veo que sigues en ese plan voy a no hablar contigo.- continuó a escribir desde donde anteriormente había dejado el examen.

-¿Por dónde vas?- ojeó otras hojas. —¿Quieres que empiece con esto que esta subrayado?

-Jane detente.- levantó la vista de la pantalla para mirarla. —Te agradezco mucho que aun estando de cabezota por tu maldito orgullo hayas venido aquí para ayudarme con esto, pero no necesito que lo hagas. En realidad no me viene mal una ayuda para ir más rápido, pero no quiero que me ayudes...

-¿Perdón?

-Me ha molestado que te enfades sin razón y por eso quiero hacer esto sola, tengo que tener la mente al cien por cien en este examen y si estas presente no puedo concentrarme.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó seria.

-Por tu comportamiento, no me gusta cuando estas de orgullosa sin tener motivos.- suspiró. —¿Lo ves? a esto me refiero, tengo menos de dos horas para enviar esto y ya estoy entreteniéndome en algo que no merece la pena. Gracias por ofrecerte voluntaria, pero puedo sola.

-¿Yo no merezco la pena?- asintió con la cabeza irónicamente. —De acuerdo, me sienta muy bien escuchar esas palabras de mi pareja, muchas gracias.- se puso en pie. —Ahora si estoy enfadada de verdad, pero si cambias de opinión seguiré estando dispuesta a ayudarte a pesar de mi enfado.- caminó hacia la salida.

-Jane, no es eso lo que dije, no merece la pena perder tiempo por...- ya había abandonado la casa. —¡Mierda!- suspiró profundamente y se tomó unos minutos.

* * *

-Mamá, según tú, ¿cómo de agradable es Catherine?

-Por ahora, mucho más que mi hija...

-¡Ma! estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también Jane. ¿Qué te ha dado con Catherine? Maura y yo tan solo dijimos que es agradable porque es cierto, pero no por eso tienes que ponerte así. ¿Has arreglado las cosas con ella?

-No, porque básicamente no merezco la pena para Maura...

-¿Eso ha dicho Maura? no me lo creo, ¿en qué contexto ha dado lugar esa frase?- su madre la conocía a la perfección y además, Maura sería incapaz de decir algo así de alguien tan importante para ella como Jane.

-¿Estas llamándome mentirosa? pues déjame decirte que textualmente ha dicho: "_estoy entreteniéndome en algo que no merece la pena_."

-Bien, ¿y qué has hecho tú para que Maura diga eso?

-¿Estás conmigo o contra mí?

-Estoy en contra de tu orgullo. Maura jamás te diría algo así en el estricto significado de esa frase sacada de contexto.

-Vale, quizás lo he sacado de contexto pero ha rechazado mi ayuda.

-¡Oh Jane, me irritas! ¿¡No puedes dejar de echarle a ella la culpa y pararte a pensar en tus fallos!? Te conozco perfectamente y has venido a que te ayude, pues si quieres ayuda deja que lo haga. Maura se fue de aquí molesta y con motivos, más tarde fuiste a su casa pero a ahora estas aquí y al parecer no fueron bien las cosas con ella, ¿quieres decirme que ha pasado?

-He ido a su casa para ayudarle con el examen pero conmigo venia mi orgullo...Me ha molestado saber que Catherine le caiga tan bien.

-Pero es solo una compañera de trabajo y encima tiene pareja.

-Yo también tenía pareja cuando me enamore de Maura. Sé que soy una idiota pero tengo miedo, con Casey pensé que sabía lo quera el amor, pero Maura llegó a mi vida para sin darse cuenta demostrarme que significa realmente el amor.

-Te comprendo a la perfección pero dime algo, ¿crees que es motivo para enfadarte y que ella cargue injustamente con la culpa?

-No, y soy una idiota por conseguir que se moleste...

-No eres una idiota, poco a poco vas comprendiendo que... ¡Adónde vas Jane! estamos hablando...¡Jane!- su hija abandonaba la casa por segunda vez.

* * *

-Hola de nuevo Maura...- cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella.

-No quiero seguir peleando y por eso solamente voy a decirte una cosa. Tu sí mereces la pena, lo que no merecía la pena era discutir por tu orgullo.- se puso en pie al ver la cara de Jane quien no dejaba de acercarse a ella.

-Tienes razón, acabo de comprender que soy una idiota.- se detuvo justo frente a ella y tomándola de la cara la besó sin previo aviso. —Me he molestado sin razón, te he culpado a ti sin un solo motivo y si eso me parecía poco, he mal interpretado tus palabras creyendo que yo no merecía la pena. Te quiero y sé que con días como los de hoy te lo estoy poniendo muy difícil para que tu sientas lo mismo por mí, pero por favor no tengas en cuenta momentos como esos...Intentare pulir mis errores para no reaccionar como hoy.

-Te quiero.- la besó. —Me alegra ver que has recapacitado.- le robó un beso.

-Bueno, mi madre ayudó a que abriese los ojos. _Mau_, quiero que sepas que no me importa si quedas con Catherine y os hacéis intimas amigas, confió en ti y por muy simpática que sea, sé que no va a robar mi lugar en ti.

-Eso es perfecto cariño.- la acorraló contra la mesa pegándose a ella. —No te mereces esto, pero no puedo evitarlo...- la besó en el cuello mientras le subía la camisa para quitársela.

-Hmmmm- se mordió el labio. —¿Y tú examen?

-Enviado, ahora estoy con otro examen, el de anatomía...- sonrió pícaramente mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-¿Oh sí?- pasó las manos por su cintura pegándola más contra ella. —¿Me pondrás nota?- preguntó entre besos.

-Por supuesto que sí y si bajas del diez, dormirás en el sofá por semanas.

Jane le dio la vuelta pegando la espalda de ella contra su pecho, puso una mano en su vientre y la fue bajando poco a poco.

-Entonces me esforzaré, no quiero suspender.- le susurró al oído mientras una de sus manos entraba por el pantalón y ropa interior para ir directamente a la entrepierna de Maura, ella aprovechó que Jane tuvo que abrir las piernas para ponerla a en medio...

-Mmmm, eso está perfecto.- echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de sus caricias mientras que su mano también buscaba jugar pero con la entrepierna de Jane llegando a masajeárselo por encima de la ropa.

-Oh Maura...- se dirigieron al sofá, no querían perder tiempo yendo al dormitorio.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-No puede ser...- se llevó las manos a la cara ocultando su rostro. —Odio cuando esto ocurre.

-¿Despertarnos desnudas en la misma cama? Pues a mí me sigue encantando...- sonrió y pasó a darle besos en uno de sus hombros.

-No es eso, me refiero a este sentimiento extraño. Algo malo va a suceder hoy, tengo esa sensación...- suspiró frustrada.

-¿Pero qué dices cariño?- sonrió, ella no creía en esas cosas pero sabía que Maura sí.

-No te burles, ya me ha pasado varias veces y siempre acierto.

-¿Se acabará el mundo pasadas las doce de la noche? por favor dímelo antes de levantarme de la cama. No pienso perder mi último día en el trabajo.- rió.

-¿En serio? Bien, ríete…- la ignoró. No le gustaba nada momentos como ese, la última vez que se despertó así la mala noticia fue perder todos los documentos de un estudio en el que llevaba más de siete meses trabajando.

-No te enfades _Mau_, sé que crees en todo esto pero solo bromeo. Vamos a bañarnos juntas, veras como despejo tu mente de cualquier pensamiento malo.- se mordió el labio.

-¿Te ríes de mí y luego quieres sexo?- se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza en pequeños círculos haciendo que sus labios se rozasen con los de ella dejándola con las ganas de besarla. —Pues confórmate con bañarte sola y aliviarte manualmente.- se enrollo en la sabana y fue al armario para preparar la ropa que se pondría hoy.

Más tarde se prepararon y luego desayunaron. Casi cuando estaban terminando un mensaje de Cavanaugh llegó a los teléfonos de ambas.

-¿Maura, sabes si hoy había que tratar algún tema en especial?

-Yo creía que no, pero mira que mensaje me acaba de mandar Cavanaugh.- le mostró el teléfono y Jane lo leyó.

-Pues creo que si hay algún tema somos precisamente nosotras, porque mira lo que me envió a mi.- le dio el teléfono.

-Es el mismo mensaje...- la miró extrañada y luego volvió a leerlo. —¡Te dije que algo malo iba a pasar!- Ninguna de las dos entendía nada, en los últimos días no había sucedido nada en el trabajo como para recibir tal mensaje.

* * *

**En la comisaria...**

-Buenos días teniente Cavanaugh.- dijeron _Rizzles_ casi al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días. Por favor, acompáñenme.- se dirigió hasta su despacho y pidió a su secretaria que solo se pondría en contacto con él si ocurría algo importante. —Como ya os avise en mi mensaje, quería hablar sobre vosotras dos. Últimamente la gente empieza a comentar cosas que no están del todo bien.- Se sentó en su silla quedando frente a ellas que también estaban entadas.

-¿A qué se refiere teniente?

-Voy a ser directo, ¿tenéis una relación más allá de lo profesional? Ya sabéis...- Cavanaugh no era su jefe pero si su superior y cada vez que trataba con él, Maura se ponía nerviosa, pero en esta ocasión y después de aquella pregunta se puso más nerviosa de lo normal.

-**No**.- Contestó Jane al mismo tiempo que Maura contestaba con un `_**sí**_´. —¡Maura!- la miró.

-Jane, ¿sí, o no?

-No, Maura y yo no tenemos ninguna relación más allá de la profesional, tan solo somos buenas amigas. No sé qué están comentando por aquí, pero es falso.- intentó sonar lo más creíble posible.

-Maura, has dicho lo contario a Jane, ¿se puede saber por qué?- no creía la versión de Jane y menos después de que no se pusieran de acuerdo en una respuesta.

-Porque...- miró a Jane unos segundos, no sabía por qué había dicho que no.

-Perdónela, se pone muy nerviosa...- dijo para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en algo. —Lo que sucede es que Maura está empezando una relación con mi hermano y quizás sea eso lo que la gente comenta.

-¿Con Frankie?- preguntó un tanto confuso.

-No porque eso sería incumplir las normas mi teniente. Yo me refiero a mi hermano Tommy, ambos están manteniendo una relación sentimental pero ella quería mantenerlo en secreto porque todo el mundo se enteraría de que somos cuñadas y podría afectarnos en nuestro trabajo de cara a los demás.

-Sí, es eso...yo, yo...no...- guardó silencio. Empezaba a comprender el por qué Jane se había inventado semejante mentira.

-En ese caso esta conversación ha terminado. Me habían llegado rumores de que vosotras dos estabais juntas desde hace dos meses y mis superiores pidieron que hablase con ambas. Siento este mal entendido y disculpar que mi pregunta os haya obligado a hablar de vuestra vida personal, en este caso la de Maura y tu hermano.- miró a Maura. —Pero lógicamente no diré absolutamente nada, este tema no me corresponde a mi.- sonrió. -Enhorabuena y una vez más discúlpeme. Podéis continuar con vuestro trabajo.

-Gracias.- dijeron ambas para después abandonar el despacho.

* * *

-Lo siento Maura, pero no nos quedaba otra salida...

-No, está bien, finalmente entendí por qué lo negaste. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Pues tener el triple de cuidado cuando nos queramos referir a nosotras. ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si descubren que...?

-Sí, lo sé...seremos enviadas a comisarias distintas.- pulsó sin muchas ganas el botón del ascensor mientras no podía parar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

-No te desanimes, nadie va a saberlo.- vio como ella entró en el ascensor.

-Esto es una mierda Jane...- dijo sin dejar de mirarla antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

-Mau...- ella no montó ya que tenía que irse a un caso. Maura tenía razón en ese último comentario, como fuesen descubiertas podrían tomar cartas en el asunto y hasta suspenderlas de empleo por bastante tiempo al incumplir las normas.

**Se dirigió a la cafetería para avisar a su madre.**

-¿Y qué le habéis dicho?- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Pues la "verdad" que ella y Tommy están juntos...- no podían hablar libremente porque estaban en la cafetería.

-Hija...estáis en un problema como os descubran.

-Ya lo sé. Ahora vamos a estar vigiladas por un tiempo.

-Pero dentro de lo malo tampoco es para tanto, además vosotras no incumplís las normas estando aquí.- se refería a no mostrar afecto en horas de trabajo

-Bueno es que...- guardó silencio.

-¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli! ¿¡No me digas que vosotras dos habéis hecho en la comisaria...!? ¡JANE!- Exclamó ante la sonrisa de su hija.

-Solo por unas dos o tres veces...pero nadie vio nada. Maura está un poco desanimada a la vez que preocupada, intenta no ponerle más presión de la que ya tiene encima.- le dio un beso y se marchó a trabajar.

* * *

**En la morgue...**

-Ey Maura, ¿hay algo nuevo por aquí?

-Hola detective Rizzoli, como puedes comprobar esas muestras ya están analizadas, puedes llevártelas. Aun he podido saber el motivo de la muerte debido a sus múltiples heridas con distintas armas, en breve lo tendré listo.

-Eso está bien pero, ¿me he perdido algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me has llamado detective Rizzoli, ¿he hecho algo mal que deba saber?

-No, pero estamos trabajando y eres detective, ¿cierto? Podría llamarte "_detective Jane_", pero sonaría contradictorio, es como: "_te tuteo pero a medias_". Como si diría: "_hola señor pablito_", le quita toda la seriedad. ¿Deseas algo más?- preguntó amablemente.

-¿Maura?- no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. —¿Todo esto es por lo de Cavanaugh?

-Sí, y nos hemos "librado", pero esto nos servirá para estar alerta. En el trabajo nos tuteamos y no debemos hacerlo, a partir de ahora serás _detective o Rizzoli_.

-Deja de hacer eso, no sabes cuánto me pone que seas formal cuando te refieres a mí...- se mordió el labio acercándose a ella.

-¡Detente Jane!- dio algunos pasos hacia atrás comprobando si alguien estaba cerca. —Jane para.- le señaló con el dedo. —No juegues porque no estamos para arriesgar y menos el mismo día que nos han dado un aviso...Por favor, a partir de hoy evitemos tutearnos.

-Vale, como usted quiera doctora Maura Isles. Nada de tutearnos, ya lo he entendido, pero me parece una tontería.- dijo desenfadada. Su teléfono sonó. —Debo irme, cuanto estén las otras pruebas vendré a por ellas, hasta luego.- se giró para irse.

-Mi amor, gracias por entenderlo. Te quiero.- la seguía con la mirada y ella se volteó.

-¡Dra Isles! ¿Está acosando a una compañera de trabajo? si sigue así tendré que dar parte a mis superiores...- sonrió. —Yo también te quiero cariño.-_ abandonó la morgue pero no tardó en regresar. _—¡Maura avisa a seguridad y escóndete!- su muslo izquierdo sangraba.

-¡Jane! ¿¡Que te ha pasado!?- se bloqueó al verle un muslo llenó de sangre, tenía una herida de bala.

-¡Metete al despacho y cierra, no abras pase lo que pase!- pulsó el botón de seguridad y las alarmas saltaron de inmediato. Apuntó a la puerta esperando su objetivo, se apoyó en la mesa de autopsias pero con ambas piernas en el suelo. Maura le apretaba la pierna ya que no dejaba de sangrar, intentó hacerle un torniquete pero no le dio tiempo...

-¡Charles Hoyt!- exclamó Maura al verlo entrar en la morgue con un brazo herido, Jane le había disparado.

-¡Mierda Maura!- dio algunos pasos como pudo para ponerse delante de ella y protegerla de Hoyt. —He llamado a seguridad, en menos de diez segundos tendrás a media comisaria apuntándote con más de doce pistolas.- no le temblaba el puso a la hora de apuntarle, podía sentir como Maura temblaba e intentaba calmarle hablándole en voz baja y ente dientes. —Todo va a estar bien, te quiero.

-Vaya, vaya Rizzoli. De nuevo cara a cara... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestra última visita? Hoy volvemos a estar acompañados, me gusta porque tu compañera será la primera en morir. Pero podrás despedirte de ella porque se morirá lentamente.- sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. También las apuntaba con su arma.

-¡No la metas, esta guerra es tuya y mía, de nadie más!- estaban a tan solo tres metros de distancia de él.

-Pero mi guerra consiste en hacerte el mayor daño posible, si te mato a ti primero no sufritas su agonizante muerte y siendo justos, la doctora no me ha hecho nada, no debe sufrir tu muerte.

-¡Charles Hoyt! ¡Suelte el arma y ponga las manos en la cabeza. Es una orden! No volveré a repetirlo, lo próxima orden que daré será la de acabar con su vida, y créame que somos muchos contra usted.

-¡NO! ¡No vais a dispararle!- le gritaba Jane al teniente. —¡Compañeros, no disparéis!- miró a Hoyt. —Deja que Maura se vaya y pediré al resto que se marche con ella. Sabes que cumplo con lo que digo.

-¡No pienso irme Jane!-

-Bien, me parece un buen trato, cara a cara y sin nadie que interrumpa el momento.

-¡Jane!- gritó Korsak que se unía al grupo de policías y detectives. —¡Hoyt suelta la puta pistola! te has equivocado de compañera. ¡Como dispares me encargare personalmente de matarte!

-¡Korsak no dispares! sabes lo que esto significa para mí, vete de aquí si no eres capaz de controlarte, ¡por favor Korsak!

-No me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras estéis en esta situación.

-Tu pierna no deja de sangrar cariño, ¡tienes que acabar con esto ya!- Maura seguía teniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

-Maura por favor, vete. Mira toda esa gente, ¿crees que él tiene las de ganar?- la miraba de reojo para no perder de vista a Hoyt.

-De acuerdo...me iré.- Miró a Hoyt. —Voy a irme y estoy desarmada, no dispares.- el asintió con la cabeza dando el visto bueno y despacio salió de detrás de Jane. —Te quiero Jane, mucho, muchísimo.- tenia lágrimas en los ojos, no dejaba de estar asustada.

-Yo también te quiero Maura, vete, estaré bien.

Maura no tenía pensado separarse de su novia pero aquella herida en su pierna indicaba que se estaba desangrando. Despacio se puso frente a Jane dándole la espalda y llamando la atención de Hoyt.

-Vamos Hoyt, acabemos con esto de la mejor forma posible...- lentamente pasó una de sus manos hacia atrás tocándole a Jane el muslo que tenía sano. —¡Ahora!

Jane disparó tres veces seguidas y sin separarse ambas se tiraron al suelo pero no fue lo demasiado rápido porque Hoyt contraatacó disparando a ambas, Maura era la que estaba delante y la zona de su pecho recibió dos disparos en el corazón. Forst, Korsak, Cavanaug y algunos detectives más dispararon contra Hoyt pero las balas de Jane ya lo habían matado segundos antes.

-¡Jane, Maura!- Frankie corrió hacia ellas, justo llegaba después de ser avisado.

-¡Maura cariño! ¿¡Por qué te has puesto delante!?- llevó la mano hasta el centro de su pecho presionándole la herida. —¡Aguanta por favor!- Las dos habían sido alcanzadas casi en el mismo lugar del corazón.

-¡Dos personas heridas de bala en el corazón, no tienen tiempo que perder!- dijo Frost tras el teléfono. -¡Aguantar por favor!- se acercó a ellas.

-Jane quise ser más rápida pero no he podido.- le agarraba una mano con fuerza. —Te quiero Jane, no sé qué va a pasar pero quiero que sepas que tú has sido la única persona que ha conseguido que sus pequeños errores me enamoren cada día más. Eres la única persona importante para mí.

-Mierda Maura, no digas eso ahora. ¡Por favor, esto no es una maldita despedida!- le costaba respirar al igual que a Maura, ambas lloraban. —Te quiero, y me da igual que pasará con nosotras en la comisaria, pero quiero estar contigo y lo voy a estar. Por favor no...- Jane perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Cariño, no puedes hacerme esto!- estaban tiradas en el suelo pero ella encima de Jane, así es como habían caído al suelo. —¡Jane por favor!

-¡Vamos, no puedes morirte joder!- pedía una y otra vez entre sollozos su hermano quien le daba pequeños golpes en la cara para que despertarse. Frost y Korsak presionaban el pecho de ambas para intentar taponar la herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Jane volvió a reaccionar con dificultad.

-Dile a mamá y a Tommy que los quiero.- arrastraba sus palabras. —Por supuesto que a ti también te quiero hermano.- sonrió y agarró una mano de Maura e intentaba inclinarse. -Te quiero, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, tú me enseñaste lo que es el amor y lo que se siente cuando quieres a alguien. Te quiero Maura...- como pudo llegó a sus labios y los beso siendo correspondida.

-Te quiero, te quiero Jane...- volvió a besarla hasta que fue ella quien ahora perdía el conocimiento y pocos segundos después lo hacía Jane por segunda vez.

-¡Mierda!- compró el pulso, ambas seguían teniéndolo pero bastante débil.

Los paramédicos las atendieron y no perdieron tiempo en llevarlas al hospital más cercano. Frankie subió y se llevó a su madre con él después de informarle lo que había ocurrido. Tommy fue lo más rápido que pudo al ser avisado de los hechos, Constance también fue al hospital nada más enterarse. Todos se reunieron en la sala de espera, hacía más de una hora que Jane y Maura estaban en el quirófano pero para sus familiares la espera parecía de días.

-¡Doctor! ¿¡Puede decirnos ya algo!?- Ángela, sus hijos, Constance, Frost y Korsak se adelantaron hasta quedar frente al médico.

-¿¡Que ha pasado!?- Frankie perdía los nervios ante la situación.

-Las pacientes Maura Isles y Jane Rizzoli han fallecido a las 17:44, hemos intentando todo para que esto no ocurriese, lo siento.- aquellas palabras retumbaron en lo más profundo de la familia rompiéndoles el corazón. —Mi más sentido pésame...ahora les daremos sus pertenencias y en breve podrán pasar a velas.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí este fic. Gracias a to que han seguido esta historia y me han apoyado, espero que hayáis disfrutado en cada capítulo. Este no es mi único fic sobre Rizzoli & Isles y os invito a leer mis otras historias sobre Rizzles. Muchas gracias por vuestras visitas y reviews porque para nosotras, las personas que escribimos, resultan verdaderamente útiles para continuar haciéndolo y motivarnos aún más, saludos.**


	16. FINAL 2 ALTERNATIVO

Hola a todos. Hay algo que me agradó verdaderamente y eso fue leer que las opiniones han sido de todos los gustos con el primer final. Gracias por vuestras visitas y comentarios a lo largo de todo el fic. Ahora sí, aquí el final alternativo que anuncie anteriormente.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: **

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO Y DEFINITIVO.**

-¡Jane, Jane!- le daba pequeños zarandeos agarrándola del brazo.

-¡No Hoyt!- se despertó de golpe y sobresaltada, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. -¡Maura!- su pecho se movía rápido debido a la agitación de su respiración que poco a poco recuperaba la normalidad. -¿¡Que es todo esto!?- Su primera reacción fue intentar quitárselo de golpe, estaba llena de cables conectados al cuerpo.

-¡Para Jane, si quieres seguir con vida será mejor que no te quietes nada.- le agarró las manos inmovilizándola hasta que entró en sí. - Estas bien así que intenta calmarte.- Maura estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, no podía estar en pie debido a la operación a la que había sido sometida horas antes, aun se encontraba débil y aun que no debería estar fuera de la cama, quiso venir a estar junto a ella.

-¿¡Por qué estoy conectada a todo esto!?- poco a poco se calmaba.

- Cariño, ¿no te acuerdas de nada?

-No muy bien, estoy un tanto confusa...recuerdo estar enfadada contigo por alguien o por algo que no recuerdo ahora mismo, también recuerdo hablar de algo muy raro de dejar de tutearnos o algo así, y luego a Charles Hoyt disparándonos.- frunció el ceño, la parte de su pecho le daba pequeños tirones cuando se movía bruscamente debido a los puntos de la operación. -Supongo que el disparo que recuerdo es más que evidente...- le venían pequeños recuerdos a la mente pero todos confusos. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? porque estamos vivas...¿no?

-Claro que lo estamos. Llevas dos días en coma, después del disparo perdiste el conocimiento y por fin has despertado.

-¿¡Dos días en coma!?...- se inclinó para poder verla bien dándose cuenta de donde estaba sentada. -¿Ese hijo de puta te ha dejado en...?

-No, por supuesto que no. Estoy en esta silla porque el día del disparo me operó.

-Murara…hemos estado a punto de morir…- miró al techo de la habitación pensando en mil cosas de golpe e intentando asimilar la información que su novia le había dado. Después de unos segundos volvió a mirarla. -¿Puedes levantarte en este momento?- agarró su mano con fuerza, sus ojos al igual que los de Maura brillaban por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramar.

-Lo intentare.- con bastantes dolores logró ponerse de pie, Jane se arrancó algunos cables y se inclinó quedando sentada para poder abrazarla.

-Maura estás viva...- dijo abrazada a ella. -Lo último que recuerdo es tenerte casi muerta entre mis brazos y derramando mucha sangre, eso no lo he olvidado...- el llanto se apoderó de ella después de salir del shock y recordar con lentitud más cosas.

-Los médicos han dicho que hemos estado a punto de morir.- se separó lo justo para mirarla de frente mientras sujetaba delicadamente su cabeza con ambas manos. -Te quiero muchísimo y me alegro que estés viva, Hoyt no podía salirse con la suya, gracias por despertar cariño.- un par de lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Te quiero.- volvieron a abrazarse.

-Buenas noticias, la paciente se ha despertado del coma. Tiene que seguir conectada a una de las máquinas para poder controlar su estado durante las primeras veinticuatro horas.- informó el doctor a los familiares.

-¿¡Mi hija ha despertado!?- exclamó al mismo tiempo que lloraba, no creía que su Jane fuese a despertar después de la gravedad del disparo.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde, Jane ya había visto a su familia y compañeros de trabajo que la visitaron en la habitación del hospital.**

-Frankie, necesito unos minutos con Maura, no puedo ir a su habitación y estoy escuchando el sonido de ese absurdo adorno que le ha puesto a la silla de ruedas en la que se desplaza y eso quiere decir que está a punto de entrar.- ambos sonrieron recordando tal adorno.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo, me iré a tomar un café y como mucho tardare veinte minutos, luego no pienso irme.- depositó un beso en la cabeza.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal sigues?- empujaba las ruedas de la silla hasta su cama, Frankie ya se había marchado.

-Mucho mejor, ¿y tú? veo que te han dejado coger tu nuevo coche de dos ruedas. Es descapotable, me gusta.- sonrió.

-Y no consume nada.- se unió a su sonrisa. Una vez de pie, delicadamente se apoyó en la cama, Jane le dejó hueco.

-Maura...- acariciaba su mano, se disponía a decirle que sabía lo que ella había hecho... -Soy una idiota, mientras yo me estaba muriendo, tú estabas dispuesta a dar tu vida por mi donando hasta el último órgano de tu cuerpo, pero en cambio yo...- hizo una pequeña pausa. -Te vi teniendo un momento agradable con una simple compañera de trabajo y me enfade contigo sin tener ni un maldito motivo. ¿Entiendes que no te mereces a alguien tan sucia y rastrera como yo?

-Jane, no digas eso.- pidió tiernamente. Se sentó en un lado de la cama pero quedando de cara a ella. -Mientras estábamos perdiendo la vida lentamente, comprendí que no necesitaba estar viva si tú te morías, pero ahora que has despertado del coma veo que mi vida vuelve a tener sentido. Te quiero, y lo de Catherine ya está más que olvidado, estabas celosa y ya me pediste perdón por eso, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero lo arreglamos con sexo, sexo del bueno.- aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo eso pero puedes refrescarme la memoria en cualquier momento.- sonrió y la besó. -Te quiero Maura.

-Yo a ti también.

-Por favor no le digas nada a Frankie. Le pedí que me contase que pasaba contigo mientras yo estaba en coma y entonces tuvo que decirme lo de donar tus órganos para mí. Finalmente no hizo falta pero gracias por prestarte a algo tan serio como eso porque tú estabas bien y quisiste dar tu vida por mi si era necesario.

-No diré nada pero no vuelvas a darme las gracias por eso, volvería a prestarme siempre para poder ayudarte.

* * *

**Maura y Jane pasaron poco más de una semana en el hospital. Pasaron dos semanas y cuando estaban recuperadas se celebró el juicio por los disparos de Jane y los demás policías que dispararon contra Charles Hoyt. El juicio era obligado, si algún miembro de la comisaria disparaba a otra persona en defensa propia o viéndose obligado por las circunstancias, tendrían que declarar frente a un juez. Maura también declaró en el juicio como víctima y testigo de los hechos. **

-El juicio ha salido a pedir de boca. En pocos meses os comunicaran la resolución y como es lógico habremos ganado, ¡esto merece un brindis!- Korsak levantó su copa esperando por el resto.

-Aún no hemos ganado pero cualquier excusa es buena para hacerlo, ¡eres de los míos Korsak!- rió y alzó la copa. -¡Salud!- el resto se unió y brindaron.

-Hija, me alegro de que esta pesadilla termine. Hace unas semanas has vuelto a nacer al despertar del coma y creo que tanto tú como los que te queremos somos unos afortunados de verte con vida.

-Lo se mamá, yo también me siento afortunada.- depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su madre al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda.

-Camarero, otra botella por favor.- pidió Frost quien servía lo último que quedaba en la que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Por cierto, hablo en nombre de Maura y mío al agradeceros a todos como os portasteis con ella y conmigo desde el calvario del día en el que nos dispararon, durante nuestra estancia en el hospital.

-Cierto, gracias a todos.

-Volveríamos a hacerlo, lo sabéis.- el camarero sirvió la botella que habían pedido.

-Y ahora solo hablo en nombre mío al decir lo siguiente...- sonrió y miró a Maura. -Jamás pensé dar este paso pero tú me has cambiado y has aportado mucho en mi...- agarró y acarició su mano. -Maura, sabes que te quiero y nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte hacia nadie como para pedir lo siguiente pero... ¿Crees que seriamos unas buenas madres?

-¿¡Que!?- Maura se quedó sin habla mientras su boca dibujaba una "**O**". Nunca se imaginó que Jane diese un paso tan importante. Todos se quedaban en silencio mirándola con incredulidad y quedando igual de sorprendidos que Maura.

-Como respuesta esperaba un _sí_ o un _no_, pero esta reacción me deja un poco confusa...Eres la mujer que nunca se queda sin palabras, podrías utilizar algunas ahora...- su corazón latía fuerte y rápido, la cara de su novia era un poema.

-¡Jane! ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir!?- dio un salto poniendo los pies en el suelo y abrazándose a su cuello. -¡Sí, claro que sí seremos buenas madres!- la felicidad del momento no era comparable a nada, siempre quiso tener hijos, ¿qué mejor que con Jane? el amor de su vida.

-¡Hija! voy a ser abuela!- se abrazó a ellas dando paso a un llanto de emoción.

-¡Y nosotros tíos!- exclamó Frost abrazándose a Frankie, Tommy y Korsak.

-Voy a ser...¡gracias chicas!- Frankie no tardó en unirse al abrazo de las mujeres y luego lo hicieron los demás.

* * *

**Poco más de las once de la noche**…

-Creo que mi día ha sido todo un éxito.- le ofreció una copa de vino y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. -Vamos a ser madres cariño.- sonrió contenta.

-Por un momento pensé que saldrías corriendo del bar cuando te hice la pregunta.- bebió de la copa.

-Es que casi me da un infarto, realmente estoy sorprendida.- sonrió mirándola. -Vaya, vaya...Jane Rizzoli queriendo ser madre, es algo inimaginable.

-Tú has cambiado tantas cosas en mí que ni me reconozco, pero me encanta.- rió. -Creo que en mi caso, el `_gusanillo_´ de la maternidad estaba esperando a que llegase alguien con quien realmente estaría dispuesta a hacer todo y más. Ahora entiendo que siempre he querido ser madre pero me faltaba alguien que me diese la confianza para dar este paso. Tú eres ese alguien.

-Esto es tan hermoso Jane, es un placer escuchar que alguien tenga esos pensamientos hacia mí. Te quiero y me siento realmente feliz al saber que voy a realizar algo tan importante como ser madre con una persona como tú, la persona a la que amo.- entrelazó una mano con la de ella.

-Te quiero cariño.- juntaron sus labios lentamente y se besaron.

**FIN.**

Una vez más gracias por seguir esta historia, deseo que os hayáis divertido tanto como yo, saludos y hasta pronto.


End file.
